¿Es Tu Hermano?
by LucianaIzaguirre
Summary: Bella es una chica nueva en Forks, donde se encontrará con un duende hiperactivo, un molesto acosador y un dios griego. –Ahora mi vida si será interesante- pensé. TODOS HUMANOS. Esta es mi primer historia, por favor pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

Bella es una chica nueva en Forks, donde se encontrará con un duende hiperactivo, un molesto acosador y un dios griego. _-Ahora mi vida si será interesante- pensé._

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

RING, RING, RING

_¡Maldito despertador!– _pensé y me enrollé mas en mi cama, tapándome por completo con las sábanas.

RING, RING, RING

El estúpido despertador parecía no querer colaborar. Me incline para apagarlo pero caí de la cama.

RING, RING, RING

–Maldición– Dije levantándome del suelo para al fin apagarlo. Aun estaba un poco desorientada por el largo viaje de ayer. Viajé desde Phoenix hasta Forks.

Me dirigía hacia el baño cuando escuche a alguien caminando hasta la puerta de mi habitación.

–Debo irme Bella, volveré por la noche. Suerte hija– Dijo mientras se alejaba. Ese era Charlie, mi padre. Hoy era mi primer día de clases en un nuevo instituto, mi mamá acaba de casarse así que decidí mudarme con mi papá. Charlie y yo tenemos una buena relación, pero no somos de los que demuestran demasiado sus sentimientos al otro. Este sería un día largo… Ser la chica nueva en un pueblo tan pequeño como este en el que nunca pasa nada no es la mejor opción, no si quieres pasar desapercibida como era mi objetivo.

Soy Isabella Swan, pero odio que me llamen de esa forma, así que soy Bella para todo el que me conoce. Tengo 16 años, pero según mi madre nací teniendo 35, eso lo dice porque nos comportamos como si yo fuera la madre y ella la hija. Renée es un tanto alocada, con un espíritu muy libre y realmente me extraña el que se haya casado con Phil, o quizá se dio porque él es menor que ella. En fin, somos totalmente diferentes, pero físicamente no podría decir lo mismo. Aunque me considero una versión menos bonita de ella. Ella tiene el cabello castaño y piel albina, además de unos hermosos ojos azules, soy algo así, excepto por los ojos ya que los míos son de un café chocolate muy común en mi opinión. Nunca me he considerado hermosa, además de que soy en extremo delgada, sin muchas curvas y para mi mala suerte y la de los demás muy, muy torpe.

Luego de escuchar a mi padre irse, tome mis cosas para el aseo personal y me di un largo baño. Luego busque algo de ropa en el armario y me vestí con unos vaqueros negros, una camisa manga larga verde y mis siempre fieles converse, tome algo de cereal y leche para el desayuno y me dirigí al instituto.

El camino no fue tan largo como me habría gustado, no estaba preparada para ser la "sensación". Cuando llegue respire muy hondo en repetidas ocasiones hasta tranquilizarme un poco y decidí bajar.

Al mal paso darle prisa– Dije para mí.

Fui a la dirección por mi horario, aun era algo temprano, mi primera clase era trigonometría en el edificio 3, me dirigí en busca del salón hasta que mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia y choque con algo, o mejor dicho alguien.

–Oh por Dios, en serio lo lamento– Me disculpé con el chico que me sostenía del brazo para que no cayera. Era un chico sin duda muy atractivo, musculoso pero no en exceso, alto, con cabello color miel y ojos impresionantemente azules, venia acompañado de una rubia despampanante con ojos igual de azules, curvas muy delineadas, casi tan alta como él y una cara por la cual hasta Barbie mataría, nada que envidiarle a una modelo. Su parecido era mucho, seguro serian hermanos.

–No te preocupes, fue un accidente– El chico le restó importancia –Por cierto, soy Jasper y ella es Rosalie– Dijo tendiéndome la mano.

–Bella Swan– Le respondí y luego hice lo mismo con Rosalie.

– ¿Así que tú eres la hija de Charlie?

–Si. ¿Lo conocen?– Ellos se dieron una mirada y sonrieron –Claro, estamos en Forks– Pero que tonta. ¡Todos debían conocerlo! Charlie era el jefe de policía de Forks.

–Si, aquí no hay muchas cosas que no se sepan– Dijo Rosalie algo molesta, dirigiéndose a algunas chicas que nos miraban bastante interesadas en nuestra platica. Las cuales apartaron la vista rápidamente y se fueron.

– ¿Y ustedes son hermanos? – Pregunté queriendo bajar la tensión de Rosalie. Y al parecer funcionó.

– ¿Lo dices por nuestro parecido? –Asentí– Si somos familia, pero no hermanos, Jasper y yo somos primos. Él es Whitlock y yo Hale, su madre es la hermana de mi padre.

–Oh…– Fue mi única respuesta.

– ¿Qué clase te toca primero Bella? Tal vez seamos compañeros– Preguntó Jasper.

–Me toca trigonometría, luego literatura, historia, luego del receso español, biología y… gimnasia– Contesté pensándome la última clase, mi tortura personal.

– ¡Pero cuanto amor por la gimnasia derrochas Bella! – La rubia rió un poco. Sin duda era perceptiva.

–Como comprobaron, soy bastante torpe– Me sonrojé ante mi desgracia.

–No te preocupes Bella, te ayudaré con eso, parece que seremos compañeros en historia y gimnasia– Sonrió.

–Gracias Jasper– Y estaba realmente agradecida, por la oferta y la bienvenida tan acogedora.

–Bueno, debemos ir a clases, te veo en el receso Bella– Dijo Rosalie.

–Y yo te veré en historia.

–Hasta luego chicos– Me despedí dirigiéndome a mi salón. Cuando entre muchos se me quedaron viendo, me sentí realmente incomoda, casi como la vez que soñé que salía de casa completamente desnuda, o la vez que mamá me dio "_la charla" _frente a un compañero de mi anterior instituto creyendo que éramos algo más. Un recuerdo espantoso.

– ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Isabella, soy Mike, Mike Newton – Dijo un chico rubio, con cara algo aniñada, que me veía como si viera la fuente de la eterna juventud.

–Bella– Lo corregí algo molesta. Uno no debería quedársele viendo a la gente así como si nada.

–Bueno, Bella. Si necesitas un guía, una cita o… no sé, algo más. No dudes en acudir a mí. – Me miró sugestivo, tratando descaradamente de coquetear.

–Buenos días alumnos– Saludó la Señorita Wallas entrando al salón y quitándome de encima al "galán" de Newton. Aunque como se sentaba frente a mi, nunca dejó de voltear su cabeza casi 180 grados para poder verme. Que tipo tan molesto.

Amé a la Señorita Wallas por dos razones:

Quitarme a Newton de encima.

No hacer que me presentara frente a la clase. Porque como dije, odio ser el centro de atención.

Luego de eso la clase paso sin inconvenientes, solo nos dio un aburrido discurso de lo que esperaba de los alumnos y de la forma en la cual evaluaría nuestras calificaciones. Después de todo era el primer día, no creo que hiciéramos mucho más que eso en las demás clases.

Prácticamente corrí fuera del salón cuando tocaron el cambio de hora. Me dirigí a literatura, claro no sin antes perderme por lo que llegue algo tarde. Solo esperaba que este profesor no deseara avergonzarme presentándome en frente de toda la clase. Pero claro, contando con mi genial suerte yo estaba ahora frente a la puerta viendo como una chica terminaba de presentarse. Fue raro porque creí que yo seria la única nueva este año, al parecer mi suerte no estaba dañada del todo.

–… Amo ir de compras, hacer que mi hermano Emm avergüence a Ed, hacer que Emm me acompañe de compras y cargue mis bolsas como castigo por meterse en mí recamara, hacer cambios de look a mi madre y mis amigas, ver nuevas tendencias…

¡La chica decía todo esto sin siquiera respirar! Y lo decía con tal emoción que no quedaba duda que en serio lo amaba. No comprendo como alguien tan pequeña era capaz de tener tanta energía en su aparentemente delicado cuerpo.

Era bastante bonita, un poco más baja que yo, delgada, parecía un duendecillo con facciones finas y perfectas, su cabello negro azabache largo, caía en delicados bucles hasta su cintura. Mientras seguía en su parloteo volteo a verme y me sonrió. Parecía agradable, con una sonrisa deslumbrante y unos ojos grises preciosos.

–Hemos entendido su punto Señorita, usted ¡ama las compras!– La interrumpió el Señor Berty algo fastidiado mientras la clase reía –Bien, tome su lugar en el último asiento. Ahora preséntese Señorita Swan. Sea usted bienvenida– Se hizo a un lado para que yo pasara al frente de la clase mientras la morocha danzaba a su lugar y muchas chicas la miraban con envidia. No sabría decir si por su belleza, su gracia y delicadez al caminar o por su ropa a la moda. Tal vez era por todas esas razones.

Me quede helada, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención de tantas miradas curiosas. Pero decidí tratar de no mostrar mi miedo.

–Hola, Soy Isabella Swan, aunque lo odio así que prefiero que me llamen Bella. Vengo de Phoenix y soy hija de Charlie Swan, pero eso ya deben saberlo…– Rodé mis ojos –Digo, esto es Forks y todo se sabe, no digo que sean chismosos, para nada…– Estaba empezando a desvariar y sentí mi cara arder ante la vergüenza de no poder mantener mi bocota cerrada –Pero bueno, es un pueblo bastante pequeño y sin muchas novedades, no es que yo sea la mejor de ellas pero…– Y ahora no sabia como salir de todo esto, hasta que el Señor Berty me ayudo un poco.

–También entendimos su punto Señorita Swan. Al parecer Forks no cubre sus expectativas– Dijo haciendo reír a la clase de nuevo y haciéndome a mí sonrojar aun más si es que eso era posible. _-Ahora mi vida si será interesante-_ Pensé con sarcasmo

– ¡Oh no! Cuanto lo siento, eso no era lo que yo quería decir…

–Pase a su lugar, ya que les gusta hablar tanto, será interesante que sean compañeras de asiento– Señaló mostrándome el lugar junto a la chica que se presento antes pero que no llegué a escuchar su nombre.

– ¡Hola Bella! Me llamo Alice, es un placer conocerte –Se presentó dándome un abrazo con tanta efusividad que me costó algunos segundos corresponderle– Seremos grandes amigas ¡Ya lo veras!

–Claro Alice, estoy segura– Dije muy poco convencida.

El Señor Berty comenzó con la clase y no paso nada nuevo pues yo ya había me sabia de memoria todos los libros que leeríamos en esta clase. Cuando tocaron el cambio de hora Alice y yo salimos y nos despedimos mientras nos encaminábamos a nuestros respectivos salones.

–Nos vemos en el receso Bella. Hasta luego.

–Hasta luego Alice.

Entré al salón y el Señor Morrison ya estaba dentro, saludé a Jasper y me senté a su lado. La clase pasó aburrida pero a Jasper parecía gustarle bastante la historia. Tocaron el timbre y partimos hacia la cafetería donde Rosalie ya nos esperaba. Estuve todo el tiempo viendo hacia la puerta tratando de no perder de vista a Alice cuando entrara pero ella nunca apreció. Me parecía raro. Pudo haberle pasado algo. Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos.

Luego de comer y charlar con los chicos acerca de como iba hasta ahora el día me fui a mi próxima clase. Ahí conocí a una chica muy agradable, Ángela Weber. Me senté con ella, era tan tímida como yo pero bastante amigable. Me ayudó a ubicarme mejor para que no ocurriera lo mismo de la mañana. Me acompaño hasta mi salón de biología me dijo que seríamos compañeras en gimnasia y que me esperaría para irnos juntas. Agradecí eso realmente. Esta chica me agradaba.

Aunque llegue a tiempo el Señor Molina ya estaba dentro.

–Señorita Swan, sea bienvenida. Solo queda un asiento, así que ese será su lugar– Dijo mostrándome el asiento al final del salón. Asiento en el cual estaba el chico más guapo que haya visto jamás. De tez muy pálida, delgado pero al parecer ejercitado, con el cabello de un extraño color castaño dorado despeinado pero sin verse desarreglado, lo que llamarían un despeinado casual. Éste tenía la cabeza agachada y cuando levanto la vista pude ver los más hermosos ojos que podrían existir. Unos ojos de un verde esmeralda hipnotizantes. Sus facciones eran marcadas y simétricas, una mandíbula fuerte y unos labios que invitaban a besarlos. ¡Un momento! ¿Yo pensé eso? Esto esta mal. Me sonrojé al instante al comprender que lo veía embelesada y más de la cuenta.

Camine hasta el lugar que me indicó el profesor y me senté sin darle la cara al adonis que tenía a mi lado. Hasta que una aterciopelada pero masculina voz llamo mi atención.

* * *

Bueno, aquí esta el primer capítulo. Como dije es mi primer historia, please no me envíen a Jane XD

¿ Reviews?

Nos leemos pronto.

Luciana


	2. Chapter 2

_Camine hasta el lugar que me indicó el profesor y me senté sin darle la cara al adonis que tenía a mi lado. Hasta que una aterciopelada pero masculina voz llamo mi atención._

**CAPÍTULO 2**

–Hola. Me llamo Edward Cullen– Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

–Bella Swan– Logré decir embobada.

No hablamos mas pues el Señor Molina comenzó con la clase. De vez en cuando me permití observar a Edward. Era realmente atractivo, todo un dios Griego. Varias veces me atrapó viéndolo pero solo me sonreía y yo obviamente me sonrojaba. ¡_Ya cálmate Bella! _Al sonar el timbre recogí mis cosas para ir a mi última clase y la más odiada.

–Hasta luego Bella. Fue un placer conocerte– Pronunció Edward mientras se paraba para irse.

–Igualmente– Logré articular. Él me sonrió torcidamente antes de salir. Sentí mis piernas temblar. En ese momento entró Ángela y nos fuimos juntas como habíamos acordado.

–Bien Bella y… ¿Qué te ha parecido el instituto?

–Pues la verdad mejor de lo que había imaginado. He hecho buenas amistades– Sonreímos y entramos al gimnasio. Fuimos a los vestidores y me llevé una sorpresa al ver que Alice estaba ahí.

–Alice…

–Hola Bella. Siento no haberte acompañado en el receso, pero Emm nos obligó a comer fuera con él. Veo que has hecho mas amigas– dijo sonriéndole a Ángela.

–Si. Alice ella es Ángela, Ángela ella es Alice– Las presenté.

–Un gusto Ángela– Dijo con su característico entusiasmo.

–Igualmente– Ángela contestó más tímida.

–Bueno, hay que salir de acá– Seguimos al duende fuera de los vestidores y nos sentamos en las gradas. Las dejé y me acerqué a saludar a Jasper.

–Hola Jasper.

–Hola Bella ¿Cómo siguió tu día?

–Mejor de lo que creí. Solo espero que termine igual.

–No te preocupes Bella, te irá bien– Me sonrió. Jasper era muy agradable.

–Te creeré cuando la clase haya terminado.

–Deja la negatividad. Nos las arreglaremos para que no interfieras mucho en el juego.

– ¿Que? ¿Convencerás al entrenador Clapp que soy peligrosa o tú harás todo? –Le dije divertida.

–Bueno… Discúlpame Bella pero…– Jasper parecía apenado. No entendía que pasaba.

– ¿Pero…? ¿Qué sucede Jasper?

–Bueno… Yo… Yo hable con el Señor Clapp advirtiéndole que no era seguro para ti o los demás el que jugaras y dijo que no podía ser tan malo, así que tendrías que hacerlo. Discúlpame Bella, Yo no debí hablar de ti y menos de esa manera…– Jasper agachó la cabeza avergonzado. En realidad no me molestaba que hubiese dicho eso. Hasta me pareció un gesto dulce el que se preocupara por mi seguridad y mi poca autoestima queriendo evitar que hiciera el ridículo frente a todos.

–No me molesta Jasper. Sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención– Le sonreí y el parecía aliviado.

–Bien. Solo te aviso que jugaremos en grupos de 5 que serán por afinidad, aunque aun faltan 2 integrantes…– ¿2? ¿Qué no faltaban 3?

–Espera, ¿2?

–Oh. Olvidé decírtelo. Compartimos clase con un buen amigo mio y creí que seria buena idea que jugara en nuestro grupo. Espero que no te moleste.

–Para nada. Es una gran idea. Y por los integrantes faltantes no te preocupes, ya las tengo– Les hice señas a las chicas pera que se acercaran. Ángela venía al frente. –Jasper, ellas son Ángela y Alice.

–Hola Ángela. Y es un placer conocerte Alice– Le sonrió a Angie. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alice fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ellos. Se miraban como si no existiera nada mas a su alrededor. Aparte la vista no queriendo interrumpir. Fue en ese momento que lo vi. Edward Cullen estaba a unos pasos de mí. Al verme sonrió torcidamente y yo me sonrojé más de lo acostumbrado.

–Hola, de nuevo.

–H-hola– Dije patéticamente al ver su perfecta expresión.

– ¡Bueno chicos, formen grupos de 5 personas! –Anunció el entrenador Clapp entrando al gimnasio.

– ¿Te parece si hacemos equipo? –Dijo Edward.

–Lo siento, pero ya tengo equipo.

–No te preocupes, yo entiendo. –Parecía algo triste. _No sabes de lo que te escapas. _Buscaba a alguien con la mirada y se puso serio al ver a Alice y Jasper mirándose de aquella manera todavía. _Quizá le gusta Alice. _Frunció un poco el ceño pero luego lo relajo y sonrió. ¿_Acaso era bipolar?_

–Vamos chicos, que esto es para hoy– Dijo el entrenador y hasta ese momento fue que Alice y Jazz volvieron a la realidad. Ella volteó hacia Ángela y Jasper vino hasta mí.

–Hey Bella. Este es el amigo del que te hable. Él es Edward– Esto no podía ser. Si ya era malo hacer el ridículo frente a todos lo era mas hacerlo frente a Edward _perfecto_ Cullen. Aunque pensándolo bien él no estaría viéndome y se concentraría en el juego.

– ¿Bella es la amiga de la que me hablaste?

– ¿Se conocen? –Cuestionó sorprendido el rubio.

–Somos compañeros en biología– Contestó Edward a Jasper –Parece que siempre si estaremos en el mismo equipo– Susurró en mi oído haciéndome temblar ante su acercamiento. Él sonreía.

–No te alegraría tanto si me conocieras– Dije mas para mi misma pero al parecer me escuchó pues me miró confundido.

–Bien, el equipo de Whitlock contra el de Newton– Avisó el señor Clapp

¿Que? ¿Mike también estaba en esta clase? –_Ojalá no me acose_–Vi a los chicos del otro equipo y efectivamente ahí estaba Mike acompañado de un chico moreno y alto y otro chico más alto y delgado. También había dos chicas tras ellos. Una era de cabello rubio y rizado y la otra de cabello castaño y lacio. Ambas delgadas y de ojos azules además de parecer bastante descaradas pues su vestuario no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y se comían a Edward con la mirada. Creo que compartía algunas clases con ellas.

–Esos son Tyler Crowley y Eric Yorkie– Ángela me señalo disimuladamente a cada uno –Y esas son Lauren Mallory y Jessica Stanley– Hizo lo mismo con ellas –Cuídate de ellas. Les gusta humillar a los demás para sentirse superiores. –Asentí porque aunque no era mi intención ser amiga de esas chicas agradecía la información.

El juego comenzó y el equipo de Mike era bastante bueno. Pero Jasper, Alice y Edward lo eran más. No es que Ángela fuera mala, pero prefirió al igual que yo no participar demasiado. Y como siempre mi torpeza no podía no aparecer y me las arregle para golpear a Edward en la cabeza y con el rebote golpearme a mi misma en la cara. Obviamente todos rieron, incluido el entrenador Clapp. Fue sumamente vergonzoso. El juego termino con mi equipo ganando. Todos se dirigieron a los vestidores y aproveché para disculparme.

–Edward de verdad lo siento mucho…

–Bella, tranquila. Fue un accidente ¿si? Nada grave paso– Me sonrió y parecía sincero.

–Eso no quita lo vergonzoso que fue– Dije sonrojada. Siempre fui descoordinada y aunque era malo estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero cuando involucraba a otros solo podía ser peor.

–mmm… No deberías preocuparte por lo que la gente piense.

–Y en realidad no me interesa. Pero me siento muy apenada contigo.

–Si, no debiste atacarme de esa manera. –Bromeó y ambos reímos– Pero como dije, nada paso.

–Gracias Edward.

–Por nada. No quiero que pienses mas en eso ¿estamos?

–Estamos– Sonreí y sus ojos parecían traspasarme. Me perdí en sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas. Estuvimos un largo rato viéndonos fijamente a los ojos.

–Cullen, buen juego– Mike llegó a sacarnos de la burbuja en la que estábamos.

–Voy a cambiarme– Dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta de los vestidores.

–Nos vemos mañana Bella.

–Hasta mañana Edward.

Entré a los vestidores y las chicas ya habían tomado una ducha y se habían vestido.

–Bella, ¿Te perdiste? –Dijo Alice divertida y dándome una mirada que no entendí.

–Lo siento. Quería disculparme con Edward por el incidente.

– ¿Segura que solo estabas disculpándote? –La risa cantarina de Alice inundó la habitación mientras Ángela la miraba con una ceja alzada y yo la miraba confundida. No sabía a que se refería.

–Alice…

–Ya se lo que piensas Ángela. Pero ya te dije lo que yo pienso y créeme, yo siempre acierto.

¿De que diablos estaban hablando?

– ¿Acaso me perdí de algo? No sé de qué están hablando.

–No es nada Bella. Ve a ducharte que aquí te esperaremos.

–Alice no me cambies el tema…

–No lo hago. Es solo que no es nada que debas saber… por ahora. –Alice sonrió y vi que con eso daba por finalizada la conversación. Bueno, ella dijo que no debía saberlo por ahora, lo que significa que algún día lo sabré. Eso no me convenció del todo pero era mejor que nada.

Me fui a las duchas y ahí estaban Lauren y Jessica quienes me miraban de pies a cabeza y con cierta petulancia. No hice caso, me duche, me vestí y salí para irme con las chicas. Salimos al estacionamiento hablando de los acontecimientos del primer día. Alice dijo que debía esperar a su hermano, aunque me ofrecí a llevarla dijo que no era necesario y Ángela prometió a hacerle compañía pues esperaría por su novio.

Después de todo no fue tan malo como había pensado. Me fui a mi casa y cuando llegué me dispuse a hacer los deberes y preparar la cena. Charlie llego y cenamos hablando de nada en especial, vimos la televisión un rato y luego nos fuimos a descansar. Fue un día agotador pero agradable por haber conocido a mis nuevos amigos y a Edward… Ese adonis me hizo sonreír como boba y pensando en él caí en los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde mi llegada a Forks. Habían sido dos semanas malas, pues el insoportable de Mike aun seguía invitándome a salir después de muchas negativas de mi parte. Pero también habían sido buenas porque pasaba tiempo con mis amigos en los recesos y en las tardes Alice, Angie y yo íbamos a casa de Rose o Jazz. Aun no conocíamos a sus padres que al parecer estaban de viaje encargándose de los negocios de la familia. Y habían sido mejores porque el entrenador Clapp estaba de permiso por una lesión –que no entiendo como sucedió, pues teniendo en cuenta que estaba muy fuera de forma era difícil creer que fue haciendo algo de ejercicio- y no tuvimos gimnasia todo ese tiempo. Pero nada dura para siempre y hoy estaría de vuelta. ¡Y el bonus! Aunque no hablábamos mucho veía a Edward todos los días en clase de biología.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en clase de literatura con el señor Berty hablándonos un poco acerca de escritores clásicos. Pero claro, eso no impidió a mi hiperactiva compañera de asiento el seguir haciendo planes de lo que podríamos hacer juntas el fin de semana ya que me había invitado a quedarme a su casa. No sé como hizo para que Charlie aceptara, pero mi papá accedió sin mostrar mucha resistencia. Eran tantos planes, los suficientes como para los próximos dos años.

–… Así que Bella, debemos hacernos la manicura, la pedicura, hacernos un nuevo corte de cabello, comprar zapatos, vestidos, blusas, faldas, bolsos…– Enumeraba con sus delicados dedos. Dejé de escucharla cuando el Sr. Berty se dirigió directamente a nosotras.

– ¡Suficiente! ¡Las dos fuera de mi clase!

–Pero Se…– Intentó convencerlo Alice, pero él estaba demasiado enojado.

– ¡Dije que FUERA! –Dijo apuntándonos la puerta, mientras salíamos bajo la atenta mirada de todos los ahí presentes y dando un portazo en cuanto cruzamos el umbral. La situación debió ser bastante cómica desde el punto de vista de nuestros compañeros de clase.

–Bella… No sabes cuanto lo siento… Nunca fue mi intención que nos sacaran de clases… Es todo culpa mía– Alice parecía muy arrepentida.

–Si, es tu culpa– Concedí lo más seria que pude, ella solo agacho su cabeza y no pude más que estallar en risas por su expresión decaída.

–Bella, ¿Estas bien?– Alice me miraba como si tuviera tres ojos y dos narices.

–Si Alice, estoy bien. Es solo que esto me parece bastante gracioso. Nunca en mi vida me habían sacado de una clase, pero jamás me sentí tan bien como ahora.

– ¿De verdad? –Los ojos de la duende se iluminaron yo solo asentí– Bueno, ya que te sientes tan bien. ¿Que te parece si vamos a mi casa? No creo que hagan nada interesante, además no quisiera asistir hoy a clase de gimnasia –Dijo haciendo un mohín.

–Alice… No se si debamos irnos…

–Te divertirás Bella, Por favor…– Dijo haciéndome la cara de el gato con botas, una a la que dudo que alguien pudiera resistirse. _Ahora veo como convenció a Charlie._ Suspiré.

–Esta bien Alice, pero solo esta vez.

– ¡SIIIII! –Dijo dando un chillido por el cual creí que me quedaría sorda– ¡Vamos!

Y así salimos al estacionamiento. Nos fuimos en mi camioneta hasta su "casa." Vamos que llamarla de esa manera era faltarle al respeto, esto era una mansión. Era blanca, de tres pisos, con amplios ventanales y un enorme jardín.

–Wow– Fue todo lo que pude decir.

–Ven Bella, quiero que conozcas a mi mamá– Dijo Alice mientras me tomaba de un brazo y me arrastraba hacia dentro. Dentro de la mansión era aún más apantallante, muebles elegantes y de colores claros, alfombras pulcras y pinturas que seguramente eran originales.

– ¡Ya llegue! –Canturreó Alice dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde se encontraba una hermosa mujer. Era alta y delgada, con el cabello color caramelo y unos preciosos ojos verdes, tenía una sonrisa maternal.

–Eso veo hija. Y tú debes ser Bella ¿no? –Dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

–Así es. Mamá ella es Bella, Bella ella es Esme– Nos presentó Alice y Esme me abrazó como si fuéramos viejas amigas. Ya veo de donde Alice sacó todo el entusiasmo.

–Es un placer señora…

– ¡Oh no querida! llámame Esme por favor. Y el placer es todo mio. Alice habla todo el tiempo de ti, hasta siento que te conozco– Esme sonrió.

–Lo siento Esme– Me sonrojé.

– ¡Pero que adorable! –Dijo tomando mis mejillas con sus dedos y Alice soltaba una risita.

–Vamos Bella, debes conocer mi habitación y luego te quedaras a comer– Intenté negarme pero su mirada me dijo que no lo hiciera. Alice volvió a arrastrarme, pero esta vez escaleras arriba.

–Ok. Hasta luego Esme.

–Hasta luego Bella– Alcancé a escuchar a Esme despedirse.

Su habitación era pequeña pero muy linda, las paredes eran blancas, las cortinas y sabanas eran en combinaciones con colores rosa y morado lila, había dos puertas las que supuse serian el baño y el armario. Al lado de una de esas puertas había un muy bonito tocador rosa. Había también una mesita de noche a un lado de la cama, y un sillón azul cerca de la ventana.

–Es muy linda Alice– Observé por la ventana la vista que tenia al bosque, esto si era para disfrutar del aire fresco y la naturaleza.

–Gracias, aunque no es la mejor habitación– Alice hacía un puchero muy divertido.

– ¿Y entonces quien tiene la mejor habitación? –No pude evitar preguntar.

–Pues mi hermano E...

Pero antes de que Alice terminara alguien interrumpió nuestra charla entrando sin tocar.

– ¡ENANA! –Gritó un tipo enorme haciendo girar a Alice en el aire. Tenía los músculos más grandes que yo haya visto, el pelo negro y rizado y los mismos ojos grises de Alice. Sonreía y mostraba unos hermosos hoyuelos– ¿Qué estás haciendo?

– ¡Emmett! ¿Que te he dicho sobre entrar sin avisar? ¡Un día me encontraras en puros cueros! –Reí por las ocurrencias de Alice. Aunque pensándolo bien ella tenía mucha razón– ¿Pero tu que haces aquí tan temprano?

–Lo siento Enana, no volverá a ocurrir. Y supongo que lo mismo que ustedes, me escape del instituto– Susurró la ultima parte – ¿Y quien es tu amiga? ¿Cómo te llamas dulzura? –Me guiñó un ojo, por lo cual me sonrojé y él soltó una sonora carcajada– Se que estoy bueno pero no es para tanto.

–Emmett no seas egocéntrico, eso es algo normal en Bella por lo que he visto– El ardor en mis mejillas aumentó.

–Bella ¿eh? Escuché de ti aparte de lo que Alice nos platica claro, que viene siendo siempre. Sales con Newton ¿no? Picarona, no pierdes el tiempo– Y se hecho a reír otra vez –Aunque eres muy linda para él– Dijo ahora mas serio.

Nunca me consideré bonita y que él dijera eso me tomo por sorpresa. ¡Oh, esperen! ¿Qué es lo que dijo? ¿Yo? ¿Con Newton?

– ¿¡Qué!? –Gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

–Vamos Alice, no vas a negar que Bella es muy bonita– El grandulón se encogió de hombros. Al parecer su misión era que mi sonrojo nunca desapareciera.

– ¡Eso no idiota! Eso ya lo sabemos. Lo que dijiste antes. ¿Es cierto eso Bella? –Preguntó Alice viéndome fijamente.

– ¿QUE? ¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO! –Contesté histérica. ¿De donde saco eso Emmett?

Y como si Alice me hubiera leído la mente pregunto:

– ¿De donde sacaste eso Emmett?

–Él se lo estaba diciendo a los chicos del equipo de football, por no decir a todo el instituto.

_¡Maldito idiota!_ – pensé

–Pero eso no es cierto. Ni siquiera me gusta– Hice una cara de asco y Emmett rió.

–Si quieres puedo golpearlo Bella, nadie se mete con ustedes– Decía mientras chocaba sus puños. Lo mire sorprendida de que quisiera defenderme si apenas y me conocía. Y creo que ellos lo notaron.

–No lo mires así, es fácil encariñarse contigo Bella– Sonreí.

–Gracias Alice.

–Es cierto Belly-Bells, eres una mas de la familia– Me sonrió Emmett –Ah, lo olvidaba. Mamá me mandó para avisarles que la comida esta lista. ¿Una carrera enana?

–A la cuenta de tres. Uno… ¡Tres!– Gritó Alice mientras corría fuera de la habitación. Reí por la cara de asombro del bobo de Emmett.

–No es justo– Dijo haciendo un puchero. Emmett era un niño atrapado en un cuerpo de hombre.

Comimos con las locuras de Emmett y luego de ayudar a Esme con el aseo de la cocina tuvimos una tarde de películas. Cerca del crepúsculo tuve que irme, pero Esme me hizo prometerle que la visitaría mas seguido cosa que yo acepte encantada. Al llegar a casa preparé la cena. Charlie y yo cenamos en un cómodo silencio, al terminar de cenar y ordenar un poco la cocina vimos algo de televisión y luego me fui a dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Solo para aclarar, en el capítulo anterior Bella no vio a Edward en su casa porque él no estaba ahí, eso fue algo a propósito. Eso con fines que se verán más adelante :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Me levante con bastante ánimo. Esperaba que hoy Alice no siguiera con su parloteo o el Sr. Berty nos suspendería por más tiempo y eso no sería bueno.

– ¡Mierda! – el señor Berty nos sacó de su clase pero, ¿cómo justificaría faltar a las demás clases? Oh, esto no pintaba bien, ¿ahora qué haría? _Si Charlie se entera va a matarme._

Me bañé y me vestí con unos vaqueros, una camisa negra manga larga y mis converse. Desayune con algo de jugo y pan tostado con mermelada. Tomé mi chaqueta y me monté en mi camioneta.

Al llegar vi a Alice esperándome fuera del instituto. Con una enorme sonrisa.

– ¡Hola Bella!

–Hola Alice, ¿Por qué tan sonriente?

–Nada en especial– Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Solo que hoy será un genial día.

–Ok…– No le creía ni una sola palabra, pero lo deje pasar. Luego me enteraría que trama.

– ¿Entramos?

–Claro.

–Casi lo olvido… Esto es para ti. –Dijo buscando en su bolso y entregándome un papel.

– ¿Qué es esto?

–Una excusa médica.

–Pero no estoy enferma.

–Eso ya lo sé– Dijo rodando los ojos –Por eso no lo puse a tu nombre, para que Charlie no sospeche. Pero como ayer nos escapamos diremos que me enfermé y que tu muy amablemente me llevaste al hospital– Sonrió. Esta chica era temible.

– ¿Y dónde conseguiste esto?

–No quieres saber, ahora vámonos– Me urgió. La seguí y cuando estábamos frente a la puerta de mi salón creí que Alice se despediría, pero no, entró conmigo y se sentó a mi lado.

–Alice… ¿No debes ir a clases?

–Bueno Bella, Hice algunos cambios con mi horario. De ahora en adelante también tendremos esta clase juntas– Sonrío ampliamente y yo me preocupé. Me agradaba que pasáramos tiempo juntas, pero no sabía si sería buena idea teniendo en cuenta que Alice nunca se quedaba sin palabras. Y con lo que paso ayer no podía quedarme tranquila–Vamos Bella, prometo que no interferiré en tu educación, ya no te distraeré.

–Está bien Alice– Sonreí. Solo esperaba que cumpliera su palabra.

Newton entró y me dirigió una sonrisa que pretendió ser seductora, resultando más como una mueca ridícula. Alice lo veía molesta y al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa queriendo escapar. Pero se ella mantuvo seria todo lo que pudo.

–Hola Bella ¿Qué tal tu día?

–Seguramente hace un momento estaba mejor– Estaba molesta con él por decir que salíamos. Alice rió y Mike no pudo decir nada más porque la Sra. Wallas entro al salón.

Al terminar la clase nos dirigimos a literatura. Cuando el Sr. Berty entró nos dio una mirada cautelosa a Alice y a mí. En esta ocasión Alice no abrió la boca para nada. El Sr. Berty nos dio como trabajo en equipo hacer un resumen sobre algunos libros clásicos, lo que fue muy bueno porque he leído varios. Aunque a mi compañera no pareció agradarle tanto la idea.

– ¡Está loco! ¡Ya nadie lee esos libros! –Explotó Alice una vez que salimos.

– ¡Hey! Yo si los he leído…

– ¿Es en serio?

–Si Alice.

–Bueno, eso hará más fácil el trabajo– Sonrió maquiavélicamente.

–No pensarás que lo haré yo sola. ¿O sí? –No me gustó lo que veía en su cara.

–Oh, vamos Bella. Para ti no es un trabajo. Estoy segura que te lo sabes de memoria.

–Si Alice, pero si él te pregunta en clase algo sobre al menos uno de los libros, ¿Qué responderías? –Se quedó pensativa durante un momento.

–Tienes razón. Deberé leerlos o al menos pedir algo de ayuda a mi hermano– No imaginaba a Emmett leyendo voluntariamente siquiera la contraportada de alguno de esos libros –Bueno, debo irme. Nos vemos en el receso Bella– Y se fue.

Cuando me di la vuelta para ir a mi clase de historia alguien se interpuso en mi camino.

–Así que tú eres la zorra ¿no? – Era Jessica Stanley que me veía con odio.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Conmigo no te hagas la mosca muerta! ¡Sé que estas tras MI novio!

¡¿Qué diablos?!

–No sé de qué me hablas…

–Sé que invitaste a salir a mi Mike. ¡Eres una maldita zorra!

La chica gritaba histérica. Como si no fuera suficiente con su voz de pito.

–Estas equivocada, eso no es cierto.

Vi una mano dirigirse a mi cara. Cerré los ojos y me preparé para el golpe cuando escuché un ruido sordo. Abrí los ojos y vi que alguien la había detenido.

– ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? –Rosalie la miraba furiosa mientras lanzaba la mano de Jessica hacia abajo, esta dio un paso hacia atrás e hizo una especia de… ¿reverencia?

–Ella esta tras mi Mike, Rosalie.

–Déjate de estupideces Stanley. Mike no es del tipo de Bella. Y ya deberías saber que es él quien flirtea descaradamente con todas las chicas. No es la primera vez…– La chica huyó avergonzada pero viéndome fríamente aun.

– ¿Estas bien Bella? –Rosalie me miraba preocupada.

–Si Rose, Gracias.

–Bella… No debiste dejar que te tratara así. Si no llego a tiempo te habría golpeado.

– ¿Y que podría haber hecho?

–Mostrar más carácter por ejemplo…

–Es fácil decirlo para alguien de tu estatura– Bromeé.

–No es cuestión de estatura Bella.

–Lo sé, pero para ti es fácil. Es decir, eres segura de ti misma. La gente te respeta.

–No siempre fue así Bella.

– ¿No? –No quería parecer entrometida, pero no pude evitar preguntar– ¿Entonces como paso?

–Veras Bella, Yo era como el patito feo– Sonrió amargamente.

–Rosalie discúlpame, no debí ser tan entrometida…– Dije rápidamente queriendo evitar traerle malos recuerdos pues al parecer era algo que la ponía triste.

–No pasa nada Bella. Quiero contártelo– No estaba muy segura pero asentí –La gente me evitaba cuando era pequeña, no era muy "agraciada" y por eso me ignoraban. Cuando cumplí 12 años mi cuerpo tuvo cambios, la gente y sobretodo los chicos empezaron a notarme. Para cuando cumplí 15 era la chica más codiciada. Todos querían estar conmigo, ser mis amigos o que al menos yo supiera sus nombres.

Todos hacían lo que yo quería, así me volví soberbia y arrogante, creyendo que todo giraba en torno a mí– Negó con su cabeza. Parecía estar recordando todo aquello. Pero más que triste parecía arrepentida –Pero a todos los chicos que se me acercaban con intenciones de ser más que mis amigos los rechazaba y no de una manera educada debo decir. Sabía que se acercaban a mí solo por ser hermosa. Como veras no soy modesta al respecto– Dijo haciendo ademan de señalar todo su cuerpo mostrando su linda figura resaltada con un pantalón blanco muy ajustado y una blusa celeste. Ambas reímos y luego ella siguió con su historia –Era bastante desconfiada de la gente y por eso solo tenía amistades hipócritas y que nunca valoré. A los 16 había un chico que me gustaba mucho, pero cuando él trató de acercarse creí que lo hacía solo por mi físico y también lo rechacé. Realmente lo trate muy mal. Él no insistió más y un tiempo después comenzó una relación con mi "mejor amiga" Lauren Mallory. Ella sabía que él me gustaba y aun así aceptó ser su novia. Eso encendió mi furia y un día en que ella lo dejo solo yo… yo lo besé. –Para este momento Rosalie se veía realmente triste, pero decidió continuar– Él me respondió el beso por un momento pero luego me alejo bastante molesto.

_**+++FLASHBACK+++ **_

_**ROSALIE'S POV**_

_Vi a la maldita traidora de Lauren alejarse de su nuevo novio y decidí dejar que mi ira saliera. Me acerque a él y lo besé. Él respondió el beso con necesidad,_ _como si hubiera esperado ese beso durante mucho tiempo.__ Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos. Pero un segundo después me alejo bruscamente._

_-¿Pero que pasa contigo?_

_-Vamos, tú y yo sabemos que te gusto. ¿Qué hay de malo en un beso?_

_-¿Qué hay de malo?- Me miró confundido. Se veía adorable- Pasa que yo tengo novia y además es tu amiga._

_-Pero ambos sabemos que se lo propusiste porque te rechacé. Además yo soy mas hermosa que ella- Dije segura de mi misma mientras echaba mi cabello hacia atrás de mi hombro. _

_- ¿Sabes? No sé cómo pude hacer algo como eso. No eres más que una egocéntrica, cabeza hueca. No eres quien para humillar a las personas. Eres hermosa, ¡claro que lo eres! – Dijo alzando sus manos al aire exasperado - Pero eso no te da el derecho de maltratar, ofender y criticar y mucho menos creer que te esperaría el tiempo que así lo desearas. Estás equivocada al creer que por ser hermosa puedes jugar con los demás – Cada una de sus palabras me hería hasta límites insospechados. Nunca esperé una reacción como esa de su parte - Eres arrogante y frívola Rosalie Hale. Y el haberte pedido que saliéramos es una de las cosas por las que siempre me arrepentiré… Siempre - Dijo mientras se iba y yo escuchaba mi corazón partirse en miles de pedazos._

_**+++FIN FLASHBACK+++**_

Nunca creí que algo así pudiera haberle pasado a alguien como Rosalie Hale. Y mucho menos creí que tuviera conmigo la confianza para contármelo.

–Rosalie lo siento mucho– Y era cierto. Me apenaba que tuviera que pasar por eso y me apenaba más el haber hecho que me lo contara.

–No te preocupes Bella. Yo necesitaba de todo eso. Necesitaba saber que valía mucho, que si me lo proponía podía hacer lo que quisiera. Pero también debía aprender a tener algo de humildad– Ahora parecía más relajada. Y vi que lo que decía es lo que realmente pensaba –Yo estuve en los dos lados. Pero creo que ahora estoy en un punto medio. Cambié mucho luego de lo que sucedió con _Él_. Claro que ese incidente es algo que la gente no sabe– Sonrió ahora si más animada– Solo lo saben Jasper y tú.

–Prometo no contárselo a nadie Rosalie.

–Sé que no se lo dirías a nadie y por eso te lo conté. Es fácil leerte Bella y veo que eres una persona sincera y leal. Me inspiras confianza– Sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura y no pude más que sonrojarme por sus palabras.

–Gracias Rose…

–Ella solo dice la verdad Bella– Dijo Jasper abrazando por los hombros a Rose –Pero si la hubieras conocido hace un par de años… Tal vez ya habrías pedido un traslado al lugar más alejado de la civilización– Ambos rieron como si recordaran algo en especial.

–Tienes razón Jazz. Aún recuerdo la cara de los padres de Jane cuando dijo que quería mudarse a la Isla Bouvet– Rieron aún más mientras yo los miraba asustada. Ese es el lugar más recóndito del planeta. Ellos se calmaron al ver mi cara.

–Cálmate Bella, no le hicimos nada. Solo que una vez, quiso humillarme golpeándome a propósito con el balón de vóley en clase de gimnasia, así que la amenacé diciéndole que la próxima vez que intentara algo como eso la golpearía tan fuerte que le sacaría el hígado por la boca.

–Además la chica era bastante dramática– Concluyó Jasper. Yo me relaje y reí de la situación y ellos acompañaron mis risas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews Y disculpas por la tardanza, no pude actualizar el viernes porque estuve de viaje y volví hasta ayer. Espero les guste el capítulo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

.

Luego del momento de sinceridad que tuvo Rose conmigo no conversamos mucho más pues Jazz y yo fuimos a clase de historia. Nos reunimos como de costumbre en el receso, todos excepto Rose que debía hacer un trabajo de su clase de francés.

Alice vio a Newton entrar y dejó escapar una risita. No entendí que diablos pasaba, pero el duende hizo una especie de señal –muy sutilmente claro- a la señora de la cafetería que le sonrió burlona a Mike, este se dirigió a su mesa con su círculo de amigos. Comenzaron a comer y a lanzar miradas despectivas hacia todos lados -como de costumbre- pero a Mike se le notaba raro, como si estuviera enfermo pues sudaba a chorros y volteaba incomodo hacia las diferentes puertas. Luego de aproximadamente cinco minutos de actuar de esa forma salió proyectado del comedor y Alice comenzó a reír.

– ¿Qué demonios te sucede? –Pregunté por su comportamiento tan raro. Bueno, no es que Alice fuese muy normal… Pero reír solo porque si no era una buena señal de su salud mental.

–Oh, Bella... Debes esperar– Contesto como pudo ya que hasta estaba roja por tanto reírse.

–Has estado muy extraña hoy. Quiero decir, más de lo común– Comenté y luego fuimos nosotros los que comenzamos a reír mientras Alice callaba abruptamente.

–Eso no fue gracioso. Eres una malagradecida– Dijo haciendo un puchero. No entendí porque decía eso –Pero como sea, esto es solo la primera parte del plan– Nos decía esto en susurros.

– ¿De qué plan estás hablando? –Le pregunté. Ella se acercó aún más al centro de la mesa y nos hizo señas para que nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo, luego volteo a ambos lados como asegurándose de que nadie nos escuchase y se preparó a contarnos que pasaba.

–Bueno… Como ustedes saben el imbécil, cabeza hueca, bueno para nada, mequetrefe de Newton le dijo prácticamente a todo el instituto que Bella lo invitó a salir…

–Eso ya lo sabemos Al…

– ¿Me dejas terminar? –Nos interrumpimos mientras Jasper y Ángela solamente nos observaban.

–Lo siento.

–Como decía, Newton dijo que Bella lo invitó a salir. Obviamente nadie creyó en lo estúpida que sería esa situación... Bueno, algunos sí. Y por eso yo decidí vengarme de él.

– ¿Qué hiciste? –Cuestionó Jasper

–Lo que vieron no fue casualidad. Le pagué a la señora de la cafetería para que pusiera laxante para caballo en la comida de Mike.

Los chicos y yo tardamos solo segundos en asimilar lo que el duende nos decía y luego los cuatro comenzamos a reír histéricamente.

–Pero no durará mucho, porque eso solo es la primera parte…

– ¿Hay más?

–Naturalmente Bella…

– ¿Que le hiciste?

–Para decírselos esperaré hasta la clase de gimnasia…

Justo cuando iba a protestar el timbre sonó y Alice salió disparada de la cafetería dejándonos con la interrogante. Angie y yo nos dirigimos a nuestro salón mientras Jazz iba a la biblioteca pues tenía esta hora libre. La clase paso más lenta de lo normal o tal vez fue solo mi percepción, pues estaba más ocupada pensando en la venganza de Alice. Salí y me dirigí a biología, a los pocos segundos el señor Molina comenzó con la clase. Me pareció extraño que Edward no estuviera en su lugar, pues nunca faltaba. Y como si lo hubiese invocado apareció de un momento a otro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

–Hola Bella.

–Hola– Fue mi escueto saludo.

Estuve toda esta clase también, pensando que más podría haberle hecho Ally a Mike, aunque no tenía ninguna idea brillante o más o menos decente de lo que podría haber hecho.

–El ciclo de Krebs– Me susurró Edward sacándome de mi molesto desfile de ideas absurdas.

– ¿Qué? – Pregunté viéndolo confundida, pero él no me veía.

–Solo contesta– Volvió a susurrar.

– ¿El ciclo de Krebs? –Dije en voz alta y fue hasta ese momento en que me di cuenta que el Señor Molina me había hecho una pregunta que ni siquiera escuché. Me vio con los ojos entrecerrados y luego se dio la vuelta para continuar con la clase.

–Muchas gracias, ni si quiera escuche que me preguntara algo.

–Eso veo, pareces muy distraída hoy. ¿Sucede algo? –Edward me miraba preocupado.

– ¿Eh? Oh, no. No ocurre nada.

–Ok. Pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirme ayuda. Para lo que sea– Me sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo mientras yo lo miraba bobamente.

El timbre sonó y me dispuse a recoger mis cosas para ir a gimnasia y al fin saber cuánto antes de que diablos iba todo el plan de la desquiciada de Alice. Pero mi guapo compañero de asiento parecía no estar de acuerdo con ese pensamiento.

– ¿Bella?

–Sí, Edward.

–Crees que…

–Que…– Lo animé. Edward estaba algo ruborizado y no me quedó duda que era lo más tierno que había visto.

–Crees, ¿Qué podemos irnos juntos a la clase de gimnasia?

¿Por eso era el sonrojo? ¿Edward Cullen sonrojado por pedirme que vayamos juntos a nuestra próxima clase? ¡Esto debe ser un sueño! _Tal vez solo quiere ser gentil, después de todo nos dirigimos hacia el mismo lugar. Sí, eso debe ser._

–C-claro– Respondí tartamudeando. ¿Pero qué es lo que pasaba con este chico que me ponía tan nerviosa?

–No estabas ayer– Me dijo mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

–Acompañé a una amiga al hospital– Dije recordando lo que Alice me dijo que contestara si me preguntaban. Aunque dudo que me haya creído, ya que nunca fui buena para mentir y era muy fácil descubrirme.

–Comprendo– Expresó. Pero juraría que lo vi sonreír por un momento.

–Hola chicos.

–Hola Jazz– contestamos al unísono cuando giramos para encontrarnos con nuestro rubio amigo.

– ¿Listos para un emocionante partido? Hoy jugaremos basquetbol.

– ¿Bromeas? Soy Bella ¡Siempre estoy lista para golpear con balones!

Los tres comenzamos a reír y entramos al gimnasio. Ellos fueron a los vestidores de hombres y yo al de mujeres ahí ya se encontraban Alice y Angie con su uniforme. Me cambie rápido y salimos de ahí. Nuevamente debíamos jugar contra el equipo de Mike, este se veía sudado, pálido y bastante… Desesperado.

– ¿Al fin nos dirás cuál es la otra parte del plan? –Pregunté a Alice, la cual sonrió ampliamente.

–Como saben Mike tuvo un pequeño derrame– No pude evitar que se me escaparan unas risitas por las palabras que utilizó para la incómoda situación –Y la segunda parte consiste en que su papel de baño tenía un polvo especial.

¿Polvo especial? ¿Drogas? ¿Qué coño tenían que ver?

– ¿Polvo especial? – Ángela hizo eco de mis pensamientos– ¿De qué hablas Alice?

–De polvos pica-pica– Declaró sonriente. Reímos a carcajadas, ahora entendía bien la expresión que tenía Mike. Pero Ángela tenía más preguntas.

– ¿Y cómo lograste poner eso en su papel de baño? ¿Alice, entraste al baño de hombres?

–Ángela Weber ¿Crees que yo iba a hacer el trabajo sucio? Obviamente no. Alguien me ayudó con eso.

–Eres diabólica– comenté –Debemos contarle a los chicos.

–Será a Rosalie porque Jasper ya lo sabe– Afirmó el duende. Volteé en la dirección de Jasper y cuando me vio el rubio reía negando con la cabeza.

El entrenador llamó a los equipos y como siempre, Alice, Jasper y Edward parecían ser buenos en todo. No terminamos siquiera el primer cuarto cuando Newton salió disparado de la cancha. Los chicos y yo suprimimos como pudimos las risas que luchaban por salir, pero que nos delatarían. El entrenador Clapp preguntó al equipo de Mike que sucedía y estos solo se encogieron de hombros, así que dio por terminado el partido. Las chicas y yo fuimos a cambiarnos y ahí si pudimos reírnos a carcajada suelta por lo sucedido. Cuando fue el final de la hora Ángela se fue con su novio Ben y Alice dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer pero que podía adelantarme a su casa pues Esme me esperaba para almorzar con ellos. Así salí al estacionamiento y subí a mi camioneta, pero esta nunca quiso arrancar.

–Mierda– Dije saliendo y dándole un portazo.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? –Preguntó una conocida voz a mis espaldas.

–Edward– Pronuncié encarándolo –Si sabes de autos, sí.

–En realidad… No soy muy hábil en ese campo. Lo siento Bella.

–No, no te preocupes. Gracias de todas formas.

–Puedo llevarte a tu casa. Solo si tú quieres…

Esto era un sueño. Claro que me encantaría pasar más tiempo con él, pero no quería abusar pidiéndole que me llevara a casa de Alice, pues esta estaba prácticamente fuera del pueblo.

–Oh… Gracias. Es muy amable de tu parte Edward, pero no iba para mi casa, me dirigía a casa de Alice– Edward se sorprendió un poco.

–Puedo llevarte– Sonrió ampliamente y yo me perdí en su perfecto rostro.

– ¡Hola chicos! –Canturreó Alice llegando a nuestro lado. Edward puso cara de pocos amigos y el duende lo miró con advertencia, este al instante cambió su expresión por una un poco más relajada, pero no demasiado. ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

–Ya podemos irnos Alice ¿O prefieres ir con Emmett?

–Espera un poco Edward. Hay algo que Bella debe ver.

– ¿Qué se supone debo ver?

–Solo espera un poco– Dijo el duende con aire misterioso. Y justo en ese momento salía Mike con la cara roja y caminando muy extraño, diría que como un vaquero. Tras él venían muchos chicos riendo y grabando con sus celulares, Emmett entre ellos. Y cuando Mike intentó subir a su auto que se encontraba cerca de mi camioneta comprendimos todo y nos unimos a las risas. Mike Newton había tenido un "accidente". ¿Pero qué Alice no había dicho que duraría poco?

–Alice…

–Al parecer la señora de la cafetería se pasó de la dosis– Contestó nada arrepentida –Ahora si podemos irnos. Emmett hará que lleven tu auto al taller– Dijo abriendo la puerta trasera y entrando al auto de Edward. ¿Alice y Edward? Eso debía ser, pues de otra forma no iríamos en su auto cuando podríamos irnos con Emmett. Wow, ahora me sentía tonta y culpable por gustar del novio de mi amiga. Subí a la parte trasera junto a Alice. En todo el camino solo hablamos de las bromas contra Mike, Alice decía que se merecía todo lo que sucedió.

– ¿Lo ves Bella? ¡Te dije que sería un día genial! –Declaró brincando y aplaudiendo en el asiento.

–Sí, Alice. Gracias por defender mi honor– Dije divertida y Edward río viéndome por el retrovisor. Lo vi embobada y me sonroje como era habitual cuando lo veía. –_Vamos Bella, no debes verlo de esa forma_– Me dijo una voz interior y supe que tenía razón. Llegamos bastante rápido ya que Edward conducía como si lo siguiera el mismo diablo.

–Bueno chicas, están a salvo– Dijo el adonis… Digo Edward –Ahora debo irme al hospital a ayudar a Carlisle.

–Pensé que hoy si te quedarías a almorzar– Contestó Alice con un puchero.

–Me gustaría, pero se lo prometí ayer. Creo que no tenía completa alguna información– Edward parecía estar molesto con Alice.

–Lo siento. Bueno, saluda a papá de mi parte– Dijo mi pequeña amiga bajando del auto. Así que esto iba bastante en serio si él ayudaba al padre de Alice.

–Hasta luego Edward. Y gracias– Me despedí abriendo la puerta.

–Por nada Bella, ha sido un placer. Hasta mañana– Me respondió con un tono completamente diferente al que le dedicó al duende. Maldito casanova.

Entré a la casa y ayudamos a Esme a poner la mesa mientras Emmett llegaba. El grandulón no tardo mucho, comimos con su escandalosa risa mientras nos contaba que Mike no pudo irse porque dos de las llantas de su auto estaban ponchadas y tuvo que esperar soportando las burlas hasta que su madre llegó a recogerlo. Después de la comida fuimos al cuarto de Alice.

–Alice, creo que se te fue la mano…

–Bella te aseguro que yo no lo hice.

– ¿Entonces quién?

–Oh, de eso se encargó Jessica cuando supo que no era Bella quien estaba tras Newton, sino a la inversa– Dijo el enorme hermano de mi amiga entrando a su habitación.

–Emmett ¿Qué diablos te he dicho…?

–Ya sé enana, no te enojes. Solo vengo a traerte lo que me pediste en el instituto– Indicó mostrándole una bolsa negra con algunas cosas dentro de esta y ambos sonrieron.

– ¿Y a qué hora nos vamos?

–Ustedes deciden– Se encogió de hombros y nos miró expectante.

– ¿Puedo saber de qué hablan? –Inquirí.

–Iremos a casa de Mike y le haremos otra broma Bella– dijo el duende con los ojos brillando de emoción. ¿Acaso no había sido suficiente?

–Alice, no creo que debamos. Ya hiciste mucho por hoy.

–Te equivocas Bella…

–Si Bella, no es suficiente. Te aseguro que no será la última vez que levante un falso rumor que te involucre. El idiota está obsesionado contigo– Trató de convencerme Emmett. Pero no creí que fuera necesario hacer nada más.

–Entiendo chicos. Pero entonces esperemos a que eso pase…

– ¡Pero Bella! –Corearon como niños a los que les niegas abrir sus regalos antes de navidad.

–Bella nada. Escuchen, no lo haremos hoy. ¿O que bromas le haríamos después? –Sonreí y al parecer los convencí porque ellos también.

Luego de eso pasamos la tarde jugando al Guitar Hero con Emmett, quien para hacerlo más interesante ofreció hacer apuestas. Era muy bueno, pero Alice era excelente. Así que Emmett nos acompañaría de compras el fin de semana. Su cara de horror era impagable, lo que me hizo reír y también preocuparme. ¿Tan malo sería?


	6. Chapter 6

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero han sido días muy ocupados con mis estudios. Gracias por sus reviews :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

.

El día de ayer sería un día inolvidable para Forks. Todos comentaban sobre lo ocurrido con Mike. Este se había presentado como si nada hubiese ocurrido; con la cabeza muy en alto y con la misma actitud arrogante de siempre. Hasta seguía con sus intenciones de que aceptara una cita con él. Tanto así, que corrió tras nosotras en cuanto nos vio salir del auto de Emmett –Quien fue a recogerme junto con Alice. Pues según dijeron los chicos del taller, mi auto había muerto de causas naturales- dándonos alcance en el pasillo.

–Entonces Bella, ¿Qué dices? ¿Estas libre este fin de semana?

–En realidad Mike…– Trataba de contestar educadamente, pero Alice me interrumpió.

–En realidad Mike, a Bella le gustan los hombres que no usan sus pantalones como caja de arena– Alice casi gritó aquello y muchos comenzaron a reírse de él. Mike la miró con ira.

– ¿Te crees muy graciosa enana? Te enseñaré a respetar– Dijo dando grandes zancadas hasta mi amiga, pero una figura alta y fornida se interpuso en su camino.

–El que debe aprender a respetar eres tú Newton. ¿Quieres que te dé algo de educación? –Jasper estaba muy, muy molesto, nunca creí verlo de esa forma. Él siempre era tan tranquilo, tan sereno, que te contagiaba de esa calma. Pero no esta vez. Mike palideció y vio a Alice con una mirada congelada y amenazante antes de darse la vuelta para irse, pero esta nunca se acobardó y de hecho parecía que iba a plantarle cara. Si yo fuera él me cuidaría, ella era suficientemente lista como para destrozarlo de cualquier forma posible y además teniendo en cuenta que posee un hermano tan amedrentador como Emmett, no era de una persona en completo raciocinio provocar a Alice.

– ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hizo algo? –Jasper miraba con gran preocupación a Alice.

–Estoy bien, no me hizo nada. Gracias Jazz– El rubio se relajó. Ambos sonrieron y se miraban con una ternura que creí sería imposible. Luego se volvieron hacia mí.

– ¿Y tú estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Estoy bien. Y sucede que Mike insistió en su invitación y Alice…

–Alice ¿Qué? –Incitó Jasper viendo a Alice y a mí intermitentemente. No pude más que reír al recordar las palabras que provocaron la reacción de Mike– Bella, ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Esto no es gracioso!

– ¡Oh, sí que lo es! Alice respondió por mí diciendo, y cito: _En realidad Mike, a Bella le gustan los hombres que no usan sus pantalones como caja de arena._

Jasper rió histéricamente y el duende y yo lo acompañamos. Definitivamente Alice nunca dejaría de sorprenderme, pues nunca esperé esa respuesta. Pero Jasper se puso serio.

–De todas formas eso no le da derecho a tratar así a una dama.

–Lo sé Jasper, pero Alice no se habría quedado de brazos cruzados. Ella puede ser peor que Chuckie drogado– Y volvimos a reír.

Fuimos a nuestros salones y las clases pasaron tan aburridas como siempre. Luego nos destinamos a la cafetería, compré solo un jugo y me acerqué a nuestra mesa, las chicas charlaban y Rosalie estaba entre divertida y enfadada.

–No se podía esperar menos de un neandertal como ése. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Es que no sabe en lo que se mete el muy imbécil?

–Cálmate Rose– Tranquilizó Jasper– No paso a más y tampoco creo que se atreva. El tipo no es más que un fanfarrón.

–Jasper tiene razón, además está el detalle de tener un hermano como el mío– Sonreí al recordar a Emmett y sus ocurrencias.

–Oye duende. Siempre mencionas a tu hermano pero jamás su nombre… no sé si soy distraída pero… creo que no nos has dicho tu apellido– Ahora que Rosalie lo mencionaba, aunque éramos compañeras y conocía a Esme yo tampoco sabía el apellido de Alice.

–Eso sonó clasista Rose– Intentó bromear –Y no es hermano, son hermanos. Mis hermanos se llaman Emmett y Edward y mi apellido es Cullen.

Rosalie y yo nos atoramos al mismo tiempo, ella con su manzana y yo con mi jugo. ¿QUE? ¿Alice y Edward eran hermanos? Ahora me sentía aún más estúpida que ayer por creer que eran novios. Pero que tonta. Después de unos minutos nos recompusimos y Jasper miraba con comprensión a su prima. Ok, no entendí muy bien de que iba eso pero no sería tan imprudente como para preguntar.

–Debo irme chicos, los veo mañana– Dijo la rubia levantándose y caminando acelerada hasta la puerta. No dijimos nada más y al poco tiempo sonó el cambio de hora. Angie y yo caminamos en silencio a clase de español que pasó sin acontecimientos y luego me dispuse a ir a clase de biología, el señor Molina ya estaba en el salón. Enfoqué la vista hasta el final de la clase y allí estaba Edward tan bello como siempre, me sonrió y le respondí la sonrisa agregando el típico sonrojo, por supuesto.

–Hola Bella, ¿Cómo va tu día?

–Maravillosamente– Respondí. No sé por qué me sentía tan feliz. _¿Sería por haberme enterado que Alice y Edward no son novios, si no hermanos? _Aunque eso no significaba que Edward iba a gustar de mí, al menos no me sentía culpable por que me gustase el novio de mi amiga.

–Me agrada saber eso. ¿Es por tu venganza contra Mike? –Susurró sonriendo torcidamente y viéndome a los ojos intensamente. Me obligué a aclarar mi mente y no perderme en sus ojos como siempre ocurría. Ahora que lo pensaba… Ayer no pareció sorprendido cuando hablábamos de las represalias. ¿Ally le contó de la Venganza?_ Claro, ¿cómo más sabría? ¿Le habría ayudado?_

–Ayer parecías estar bien informado. ¿Algo que tengas que confesar? –Cuestioné entrecerrando los ojos. Edward sonrió con malicia.

–Confieso que le di la idea del laxante a Alice y que fui yo quien puso "el polvo mágico" en el papel de baño.

–Es usted siniestro Señor Cullen.

– ¿Y eso es bueno? ¿O malo?

–Siempre que yo no sea el blanco, supongo que es algo excelente.

–Entonces me alegra haberla ayudado Señorita Swan.

–Muchas gracias. Pero al parecer necesitaré más ideas.

– ¿Mas fans acalorados? –Contestó sonriendo pero esa alegría no estaba presente en sus ojos.

–No, el mismo. Hoy insistió con las invitaciones.

– ¿Y no aceptaste? –Interrogó con gran ansiedad.

–Por supuesto que no.

– ¿Porque?

No sabía que contestar. Bueno, si sabía pero no debía. No es como si fuera a decirle: _No acepté porque quien me gusta eres tú._ Aunque tampoco pude porque el señor Molina comenzó con la clase. Al terminar fuimos a gimnasia, no hablamos más porque Angie nos esperaba en el pasillo. Entramos al gimnasio y luego cada quien a sus vestidores. Alice estaba dentro muy pensativa.

–Bella…

–Dime Alice.

– ¿Tu sabes porque Rose reaccionó así? – ¿Porque me preguntaba eso? Yo tampoco entendía nada. Me giré hacia Ángela quien solo se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé…

–No me mientas Bella Swan.

–No te miento Alice _Cullen._

–Pues deberías saberlo.

– ¿Y yo porque?

–Porque reaccionaste de una forma similar– Seguramente la reacción de Rose y la mía no se debían a la misma razón, ¿Debía confesarle lo que creí?

–Me sorprendió que seas hermana de Edward… y yo…

– ¿Tu qué? –Me urgió y sonreía mirando a Ángela con suficiencia y ésta rodó los ojos.

–Que yo llevo este tiempo conociéndote sin saber que ustedes eran familia– Reconocí guardándome la vergonzosa parte en la que creí que eran pareja.

– ¿Y qué más?

– ¿Qué más de qué?

– ¿Cómo que, que más de qué? A mí no me engañas, algo más pasa.

–Te equivocas, no pasa nada más– Mentí. Obviamente no me creyó, pues como dije no se me da bien.

–Isabella…– Me llamó en advertencia, solo usaba ese feo nombre cuando estaba molesta.

–No me hagas decirlo…– Supliqué.

–Alice no la presiones– Dijo Ángela hablando por primera vez en la conversación.

–Y no lo hago. Ella sabe que tarde o temprano debe decírmelo.

–Alice es que es… Vergonzoso.

– ¡Que hables! –Pegué un brinco por su grito.

–Es que… yo… yo creí que Edward y tu…

–Sigo esperando Isabella Swan– Dijo golpeteando su pie con impaciencia.

–Yo-creí-que-Edward-y-tu-eran-novios– Confesé atropelladamente. Las chicas se vieron con los ojos abiertos como platos y luego de unos segundos en los que creo, procesaron lo que acababan de escuchar, estallaron en risotadas. Yo solo pude avergonzarme de mi gran estupidez.

– ¡Oh Bella! Eso es lo más gracioso que escuche alguna vez.

– ¿Y cómo diablos iba yo a saberlo? Nunca mencionaste más hermanos que Emmett.

–En realidad nunca mencioné siquiera a Emmett… A él lo descubriste sola.

–Como sea, espero que esto no salga de aquí. ¿Está claro?

–Bella, no…

– ¡Dije que sí está claro carajo!

–Ok. Eres una aguafiestas Bella.

Solo esperaba que Alice no abriera la boca y me hiciera pasar tal vergüenza. Eso sería catastrófico. Y otra cosa que me preocupaba era la reacción de Rose en la cafetería, parecía un poco afectada y no era muy propio de ella mostrar sus sentimientos en público. Pero ya lo averiguaría.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

.

El resto de la semana en la escuela pasó sin incidentes. Newton no había insistido, al menos no personalmente, porque me enviaba papelitos invitándome a salir el fin de semana. Dejó de hacerlo cuando Alice contestó uno, enviándolo a un lugar nada agradable.

Hoy era sábado, día de compras con las chicas… Y Emmett. No era algo que me resultara emocionante, pues las compras y la moda nunca fueron lo mío. A las chicas por otro lado, las entusiasmaba sobremanera. Alice pasaría por mí, luego iríamos por Ángela y por ultimo recogeríamos a Rose. Iríamos luego a Port Ángeles. Además de eso hoy me quedaría en casa de Alice. Me había convencido –Aunque obligado sería una palabra más acertada– a quedarme también el día de mañana para así el lunes poder irnos juntas hacia el instituto. Como supuse Charlie cayó ante "La cara" y no pudo dar una negativa, diciendo que sería lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta que estaría metido en la comisaría todo el fin de semana. Estaba terminando de peinarme cuando escuché el sonido de un carro parqueando en la entrada de mi casa. Esto definitivamente sería una tortura. Suspiré acercándome a la puerta y con maleta en mano para recibir a mi hiperactiva amiga.

– ¡Hola Bella! ¿Lista para un día emocionante?

–Creo que tu concepto de emoción, difiere mucho del mío Alice.

–Vamos Bella, no seas necia. Te gustará.

–No quieres imaginar cuanto…– Dije saliendo y cerrando la puerta de mi casa. Ahí fuera estaba el enorme jeep de Emmett. Entramos a la parte trasera.

–Hola Emm.

–Hola Belly-Bells. Espero lleves zapatos cómodos porque este será un día laaargo– Dijo viéndome angustiado por el retrovisor. Yo me estremecí.

–No exageres Emmett, la estas asustando.

–No digas que no te lo advertí– Sentenció –Bien, ¿A dónde vamos primero?

–A casa de Ro…

– ¿No se supone que iríamos primero por Ángela? –Le interrumpí.

–No me la menciones.

– ¿Por qué?

–Esa era la idea. Pero la traidora prefirió irse de paseo con su novio– Dijo Alice haciendo un mohín.

–Entonces deberé buscarme un novio– Pensé. O eso creía, hasta que noté que Emmett me miraba burlón y Alice ofendida, ambos con las cejas alzadas. Me sonrojé al comprender que lo dije en voz alta. Esto solo me pasaba a mí.

–Bueno Bells, estas de suerte. Tengo al candidato perfecto– Dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

– ¿Puedes callarte y conducir mequetrefe? –Le cortó Alice. Le dimos la dirección de la casa de Rose y al escucharla mostro en su rostro muchos sentimientos. Creo que entre ellos, enojo, arrepentimiento, tristeza y luego alegría. Una combinación un poco extraña.

Al llegar Alice y yo bajamos del auto y tocamos la puerta, Rose salió con un semblante muy alegre.

–Hola chicas.

–Hola Rose– Pronunciamos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿Dónde está Ángela?

–Tenía una cita con Ben– Contesté. La rubia vio en dirección al auto.

– ¿Tu manejas ese auto enana? –Preguntó divertida. Alice le dio una mirada envenenada, pero respondió.

–Claro que no. Gané una apuesta, por lo que mi hermano debe llevarnos.

–Y… ¿Cuál de tus dos hermanos?

–Emmett ¿Por qué? –Apenas Rosalie escuchó el nombre del grandulón, se puso más blanca que el papel, aun así habló con la voz firme de siempre.

–Simple curiosidad. Ya que tú hermano y Bella irán contigo, ¿Podría quedarme y acompañar a Jasper? No quisiera que se quedara aquí solo…

– ¡Por supuesto que no Rosalie Hale! Si no quieres dejarlo solo, seria genial que venga con nosotros– Expresó Alice.

–Esperen un momento chicas– Dijo entrando a la casa. Alrededor de cinco minutos después salió prácticamente obligada por Jasper.

–Hola Bella. Hola Alice– El chico apenas y me vio, para luego dar una mirada soñadora a mi pequeña amiga. Está de sobra decir que fue una mirada más que correspondida. Solo dejaron de verse hasta que alguien carraspeó.

– ¿Saben? Pueden mirarse como bobos dentro del auto también– Se burló Emmett. Los chicos apartaron la mirada avergonzados. El hermano de Alice era un experto generando esa reacción.

–Hola Emmett.

–Hola Jazz. O… ¿cuñado sería más correcto? –Dijo echándose a reír ¿Podía acaso ser más imprudente? La respuesta era fácil. ¡NO!

– ¡Emmett! –Lo reprendió una ruborizada Alice.

–Ok, ok. Lo siento…– Se disculpó. Aunque era obvio que no estaba arrepentido para nada –Hola Rosalie– Saludó. La aludida se sorprendió y en voz muy baja le dio un insípido "Hola".

Subimos todos al auto. Jasper parecía no querer apartarse de Alice y subió a la parte trasera con nosotras, dejando a una molesta, confundida e incómoda Rosalie en el asiento del copiloto. Alice y Jasper charlaban entre si y me sentí una entrometida aquí atrás con ellos. Minutos después Emmett encendió la radio, luego de algunas pistas, palabras del locutor y no encontrar nada de su agrado, decidió poner un CD. Subió el volumen cuando sonó la canción **Best Of Both Worlds **de** Hannah Montana** y comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón. ¿Qué hombre tenía un CD con las canciones de Hannah Montana? Luego del coro Rose comenzó a reír y a cantar con él. Ahora ambos reían mientras en la parte trasera a mis compañeros parecía no afectarles nada. ¿Es que el objetivo era hacerme sentir fuera de lugar?

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial bajamos todos del auto, Alice corrió hacia la primera tienda que vio llevándome a mí de un brazo, alegando que no se arriesgaría a un escape de mi parte. Así pasamos por la mitad de las tiendas del centro comercial. Los chicos cargaban las compras de las chicas, llevaban diez bolsas cada uno, y eso sin contar las que ya habían llevado al auto. Yo cargaba solo tres bolsas, ya que no pude luchar contra la corriente. En ellas había algunas blusas, un par de vaqueros, y por insistencia de las chicas dos vestidos ideales para salir de paseo. Compré poca ropa, o mejor dicho, Alice me había regalado ropa. Cada vez que quise pagar, ella ya lo había hecho por mí. Ahora estábamos en la última tienda… La última antes de un descanso para comer algo y seguir con más energía según Alice, quien se había adelantado a buscar una mesa junto con Jasper. Rosalie estaba en el probador mientras Emmett y yo esperábamos, salió con un hermoso vestido negro, bueno, en ella se veía hermoso. Era corto, ajustado y de un solo hombro.

– ¿Cómo me veo?

–Perfecta– Soltó Emmett de repente. Al parecer fue sin pensarlo, pues aparto la mirada rápidamente.

–Lo sabía. A nadie se le vería igual, este vestido está hecho para mí– Contestó la rubia muy pagada de sí misma.

–Egocéntrica– Dijo Emmett aun viendo hacia otro lugar.

–Realista, diría yo– Rebatió mi amiga.

– ¿Ah sí?

–Sí, me queda perfecto– Respondió desde el probador.

–Eso quisieras.

–Fuiste tú quien lo dijo– Siguió Rose.

–Un momento de desconcentración.

–Así que te hago perder la concentración…– Insinuó seductora saliendo de nuevo.

–Ni por un segundo– Dijo al fin viéndola –Pensaba en otra cosa– Y como antes, volvió la cara hacia otro lado.

–Acéptalo, me veo perfecta. Y fueron tus palabras.

–Y al parecer siempre me arrepentiré… Siempre.

Esta vez Rosalie se quedó callada y salió muy aprisa de la tienda, dejándonos al grandote y a mí confundidos por su reacción. Emmett luego de unos minutos pareció entender. Lo que significaba que mi cerebro estaba en muy malas condiciones si Emmett podía deducir algo con más facilidad que yo

–Mierda. ¡Jodí todo! – Estalló. ¿De que Demonios hablaba? Lo que le dijo no fue tan grave.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

–Las palabras que usé Bella… Soy un completo imbécil.

–Emmett no entiendo qué diablos está pasando aquí. ¿Me puedes explicar?

–Yo ya había usado esas mismas palabras con ella– Fue su única respuesta. Y yo seguía sin adivinar.

–Lo siento, pero aun no comprendo.

–Es algo complicado y que no puedo aclararte. Sé que ustedes son amigas, pero no me corresponde a mí decírtelo.

–Claro, no te preocupes. Vamos con Alice…

– ¿Y dejaremos a Rosalie? –Preguntó algo alterado.

–No, ella debe estar con los chicos. Ven– Le dije caminando hacia el auto para guardar las ultimas bolsas y luego llevándolo hacia el restaurante en qué quedamos de vernos. Como aseguré Rose ya estaba ahí, al lado de Jasper hablando entretenida con ellos como si el suceso en la tienda no hubiera ocurrido. Al vernos llegar sonrió, pero en sus ojos se veía la tristeza. Algo que también llamó mi atención es que no estaban solos. Había alguien más con ellos. Y aunque me daba la espalda, yo reconocería ese cabello en cualquier lugar.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

.

– ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? –Bramó Emmett al dios griego que estaba junto a Rose.

–También me da gusto verte Emmett– Ironizó y luego hizo un gesto pensativo –En realidad… ni tanto– Dijo sonriéndole.

–Ja, ja. Eres muy gracioso Eddie– Contestó Sentándose junto a Alice. Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras se paraba. ¿Acaso se iba ya?

–No me llames así. Me llamo EDWARD– Le corrigió con voz frustrada y mostrando un semblante molesto. Al voltear hacia mí, relajó su rostro y sonrió torcidamente corriendo la silla para que yo pudiera sentarme entre Emmett y él. ¿Podía ser más adorable? –Hola Bella– Saludó con su voz aterciopelada, y viéndome a los ojos, dejándome hipnotizada al fijar mi vista en sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas.

–Cierra la boca Bella, que puedes tragarte una mosca– Se burló Emmett. Aparté la vista tan rápido como pude y sentí el fuego recorrer mi rostro. Emmett rió estruendosamente.

Como había dicho, Emmett no podía ser más imprudente. Y era un especialista en avergonzarnos, sin embargo parecía disfrutarlo más cuando se trataba de mí.

–Idiota– Pronunció Rosalie en un susurro, pero todos pudimos escucharla.

– ¿A quién llamas idiota? –Interrogó el grandulón.

– ¿A quién más podría ser?

– ¿Y porque me dices idiota?

–Porque lo eres– Fue su rotunda respuesta. Rosalie lo miraba como si quisiera clavarle el cubierto a la yugular, en cambio Emmett la miraba con tristeza y arrepentimiento.

–Como digas Barbie– Se rindió

–No me llames así gorila…

– ¿Podrían callarse de una vez? –Interfirió Jasper– ¡Diablos! ¡Dejen de comportarse como dos niños! –Nadie dijo nada más, aunque de vez en cuando Emmett y Rose que estaban sentados uno frente al otro se lanzaban miradas encolerizadas. Fue una comida realmente incomoda.

Luego se comer los chicos se ofrecieron a pagar. Saliendo del restaurante Alice quiso seguir de compras, los chicos y yo nos negamos y decidimos ir a ver una película. Alice no parecía contenta, pero una mirada y algunas palabras de Jasper bastaron para convencerla. Aunque no cumplió del todo su palabra, pues al entrar de nuevo al centro comercial corrió hacia una tienda de disfraces llevándose a Rose con ella. No comprendo para que, ¡pero es Alice! Ella siempre hace ese tipo de cosas. Acordamos vernos en un par de horas frente al cinema. Supuse que en cierta forma lo hacía para que las cosas entre Emmett y Rose se calmaran un poco y no tuviéramos otro episodio como el acontecido en la comida. Luego de unos minutos en los que estuvimos planeando que podríamos hacer para distraernos, mientras llegaba la hora de reunirnos con las chicas, Jasper y Emmett decidieron ir a una tienda de videojuegos, dejándonos a Edward y a mí solos.

– ¿Quieres ir por un helado? –Ofreció.

–Claro– Acepté. Caminamos hacia la heladería en silencio.

– ¿Qué sabor te apetece? –Preguntó al llegar.

–Vainilla.

– ¿Tu favorito? –Preguntó.

–Sí, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? –Yo quería saber cosas sobre él, aunque su helado favorito no era algo relevante, sería un comienzo.

–Fresa– Dijo sonriendo ampliamente – ¿Cuántos años tienes Bella?

–16– Respondí tomando un helado grande de vainilla con chispas de chocolate que él me tendía – ¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

–17. Eres algo… Menor para estar en el mismo grado que Alice y yo.

–En realidad no, este año cumpliré 17. ¿Así que Alice y tú son mellizos?

–Sí. Aunque como es claro, no nos parecemos en nada. Creo que se parece más a Emmett– Opinó riendo por la locura que sería esa visión, pues Emmett fácilmente sería el doble de estatura y el triple de ancho que Alice. Aunque también llevaba razón en que los dos tenían ciertos aspectos similares, como el cabello negro y ojos grises, además de una actitud bastante infantil y desenfada muchas veces –Y… ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? –La pregunta que menos quería escuchar. Nunca me gustó celebrar mis cumpleaños, está más que sabido que no es de mi agrado ser el centro de las miradas.

– ¿Estamos jugando a las 20 preguntas? –Bromeé en un intento de desviar el tema. Él rió, pero me veía pacientemente esperando mi respuesta. Suspiré ¿Cómo se le dice que no a esa cara…? ¡Alto ahí! – ¿¡Estas usando "la cara" conmigo!? –Chillé de repente.

– ¿"La cara"? –Repitió confundido

–Sí, "La cara". Ese gesto de perrito mojado y abandonado que usa Alice para conseguir todo lo que quiere y que veo tú también usas– Exploté. Él frunció el entrecejo y luego comenzó a reír.

–Bella, Bella, Bella. Veo que conoces bien a mi hermana. Fue una mala idea seguir sus pasos, esta mueca… rara, no funciona. Aun así quiero escuchar tu respuesta– Con o sin mueca, ¿Cómo negarle algo?

–13 de Septiembre– Contesté en un susurro.

– ¿13 de Septiembre? Eso es en menos de dos semanas. Alice querrá tirar la casa por la ventana…

– ¿Qué? Espera… Tú no puedes decirle nada de esto a nadie. Y menos a Alice.

– ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó extrañado.

–Porque no quiero que nadie lo sepa y tampoco quiero una fiesta, ni regalos, ni nada de eso. Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie, por favor… ¿sí? –Rogué, esperando que se compadeciera. Al parecer lo logré, pues él suspiró.

–Ok. Prometo no decirle a nadie.

– ¡Gracias! –Dije abrazándolo y sintiendo una descarga en todo mi cuerpo. _¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?_ Me aparte rápidamente y extremadamente roja– Lo siento, yo… –Traté de disculparme y el me cortó sonriendo.

–No te preocupes, Bella. No diré lo de tu cumpleaños, pero con una condición.

¿Condición? ¿Qué tipo de condición será? ¿No acercármele tanto de nuevo? Un poco asustada y un tanto más intrigada pregunté.

– ¿Qué condición?

–Dijiste que no quieres fiesta, ni regalos, ni nada eso ¿no? –No entendía de que iba esto.

–Sí.

–Bueno, mi condición es simple. Me dejarás darte un regalo en tu cumpleaños– Dijo sonriente y con los ojos brillando. ¿Qué? ¿Estaba bromeando?

–Edward… No es necesario.

–O aceptas mi regalo, o Alice se entera. Tú decides– Planteó con una sonrisa victoriosa. Bueno, no creo que fuera tan extravagante como su hermana. Pero a este juego yo también puedo jugar.

–Está bien, acepto.

– ¿Qué es exactamente lo que aceptas?

– Díselo a Alice– Dije lo más seria que pude.

– ¿En serio? –Cuestionó con los ojos abiertos como platos. No pude aguantar más al ver su expresión y comencé a reír.

–Claro que no ¿Acaso crees que estoy loca? –Y luego comenzamos a reír juntos.

–Por un momento creí que lo decías de verdad.

–Sonreíste dando por hecho que iba a aceptar tu regalo. Quería ver tu reacción si decía lo contrario.

–Eso fue cruel.

–Te lo merecías. Tu expresión fue impagable– Comenté riendo de nuevo.

De repente comenzó a embarrarme la cara con helado. Esto no se iba a quedar así, por lo que lo llené del mío. Parecíamos dos niños jugando. Era divertido estar con Edward, su risa era tan contagiosa. La gente que pasaba nos veía como si estuviéramos locos, otros en cambio sonreían al vernos, sobre todo las parejas.

Decidí correr, algo que por supuesto no era la mejor de las opciones. Como era de esperar tropecé con mis propios pies, Edward trató de sujetarme pero mi genial torpeza se las arregló para hacerlo caer conmigo, quedando él sobre mí.

Seguimos riendo como dos desquiciados, con la ropa y la cara completamente atiborradas de helado y galleta. Edward limpió mi mejilla con su dedo quitando el rico postre desperdiciado y luego lo probó.

–Delicioso– Comentó viéndome fijamente. Comencé a sentirme mareada, y no se debía a ningún golpe. Me había olvidado hasta de respirar cuando vi como acercaba lentamente su rostro al mío. ¡Edward Cullen iba a besarme! No sería mi primer beso, pues ese se lo di a un chico llamado Demetri jugando a la botella cuando aún vivía en Phoenix. Un recuerdo para nada grato. Podía sentir que ahora sería diferente. Para comenzar, Edward no usaba brackets, para continuar seria voluntario, ya que cuando besé a Demetri fue porque no había otra salida, o lo besaba a él o besaba a Heidi, la chica más presumida y de moral despreocupada de todo el instituto y para finalizar ¡Se trataba de Edward Cullen! El chico más inteligente, divertido, amable, apuesto, caballeroso… Ok, podría seguir todo el día hablando sobre lo perfecto que es. Cuando su boca estaba a solo milímetros de la mía alguien nos interrumpió.

–Pero vaya, los espectáculos que uno se encuentra por aquí. Esa no es forma de comportase en público muchachos– Sabía exactamente a quien pertenecía esa voz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Luego de una semana de vacaciones aquí les dejo el capítulo 9. ****Mil gracias por sus reviews, me agrada mucho saber sus opiniones**. 

**Espero que les guste y que no las decepcione saber que no los interrumpió quien ustedes esperaban. :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

.

Edward se alzó y me tendió la mano para ayudar a levantarme, cuando ya estuvimos de pie encaramos al culpable de que se rompiera nuestro momento.

–Mike, que sorpresa verte por aquí– Dije con toda la irritación grabada en mi voz.

–Bella, también es agradable verte.

–Dije que era una sorpresa Mike, mas nunca dije que fuera una agradable– Edward soltó una risita y el rubio lo miró colérico.

–Así que por eso rechazaste mi invitación. ¿Por Cullen? ¿Es en serio Bella?

–Si así fuera… ¿Cuál es el problema Mike? Creí que estabas muy bien con Jessica.

–No hay razón de estar celosa, también tengo cariño para ti– ¡Ja! ¿En verdad había dicho eso? El muy estúpido estaba sacándome de mis casillas, lo que no era muy normal porque yo solía ser bastante pacífica. _¿Tanto me molestaba que hubiera interrumpido mi beso con Edward?_ La respuesta era sí.

– ¿Celosa yo? ¿Por ti? ¡Por favor!

–Vamos Bella, no tienes por qué seguirlo negando, los dos sabemos que te gusto– Dijo dándome un guiño.

–Eso quisieras. ¿Por qué te escogería a ti?

– ¿Y porque escogerías a Cullen? – _Porque es endemoniadamente sexy._

– ¿Por qué él es todo lo contrario a ti?

– ¿Quieres decir que no te gustamos los hombres atractivos? – ¿Cómo osaba el imbécil este siquiera pensar en compararse con el chico que tenía a mi lado?

– ¿Te has visto alguna vez al espejo? –Estaba cansándome de respondernos con preguntas.

–Admítelo, soy mejor que Cullen.

–No hay lugar ni siquiera para comparaciones– Pronuncié viéndolo desdeñosamente. Vi a los chicos parados a unos metros de nosotros y supuse que llevaban algunos minutos ahí, pues miraban muy atentos la escena y permanecían callados.

–Oh… Ya entiendo. ¿Es porque tiene dinero, no? Eso no lo hace mejor que yo. Yo si te enseñaría lo que es estar con un verdadero hombre– Dijo lamiéndose los labios. Edward quiso lanzarse sobre Newton, pero lo detuve, no iba a dejar que se ensuciara las manos con un rufián como lo era este tipo. Eso no significaba que yo no pudiera hacerlo, así que le di un golpe directo a la nariz. Este cayó al suelo y se tomó la cara entre las manos. Al parecer las técnicas que Charlie me había enseñado si funcionaban con los demás y no solo en mi contra.

– ¡Eres un idiota, Edward es diez veces más hombre de lo que tú podrías aspirar a ser! – Grité queriendo irme encima de él, quien tenía la cara ensangrentada. Edward me tomó por la espalda, sujetándome de los brazos. Ni siquiera yo me reconocía, esto no era propio de mi persona. Y justo en ese minuto a nuestro costado se estacionó una patrulla, giré mi rostro en su dirección. Dos uniformados bajaron de ella.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Preguntó un hombre de algunos 35 años, estatura media y un poco pasado de libras. El bueno para nada de Mike se levantó en ese momento.

– ¡Arréstenlo! Ese salvaje me quebró la nariz– Dijo el muy desgraciado señalando a Edward.

– ¿Es eso cierto? –Interrogó el otro hombre, más joven, alto y delgado que el primero, posando su mirada en mí y luego en Edward.

–Si oficial, es cierto– Respondió Edward soltándome para darle la cara a los polis.

– ¡Eso no es cierto, fui yo quien lo golpeó! –Declaré desesperadamente.

– ¡Claro que fue él! ¿Cree que una mujer me haría esto? –Se entrometió el muy estúpido de Newton.

– ¡Maldito cobarde! –Dije lanzándome de nuevo contra él. Esta vez le di en el ojo izquierdo. Seguro le quedaría un buen moretón.

–Entonces los llevaremos a los dos bajo arresto por escándalo en la vía pública– Solucionó el gordo. Mientras Edward volvía a tomarme para que no siguiera moliendo a golpes al rastrero de Newton. Edward le lanzó las llaves de su coche a Jasper y dijo que de momento no avisaran a mi papá. Los chicos prometieron que no lo llamarían y que nos esperarían en la comisaría.

Los polis nos subieron a la patrulla y así nos encaminamos a la comisaría de Port Ángeles, aunque primero pasamos por el hospital dejando a la escoria de Mike. Claro que por su seguridad se fue en el asiento del copiloto y el flaco se fue en la parte trasera con nosotros. Edward aun me sostenía de los hombros, era como un abrazo sin la intención de serlo. Fue en ese instante que me di cuenta en la situación en que lo había metido. Volteé a verlo con la disculpa grabada en mis ojos, quería decirle que lo sentía. Él me sonrió para darme ánimos y me atrajo a su pecho, fue la sensación más agradable que he sentido. Me sentí en paz, protegida.

Para cuando llegamos, como prometieron, los chicos ya estaban ahí. Solo pudieron decirnos que los padres de Edward y mi papá ya venían en camino. Según nos contaron ellos nunca lo llamaron. Y solo había alguien con un instinto tan suicida: _Mike_. Nos metieron a una celda que estaba vacía. Estuvimos algunos minutos en silencio, hasta que decidí hablar.

–Siento mucho haberte metido en este problema– Dije realmente avergonzada de la reacción que había tenido.

–Tranquila, no ocurre nada– Intentó restarle importancia – Y no te asustes, no creo que tu papá se enfade.

–Mi papá no me preocupa. Pero tus papás vienen para acá y seguro se van a molestar.

–Estoy bastante seguro de que entenderán. Es más, Carlisle debe estar orgulloso– Dijo riendo.

–No lo creo. No debiste ser caballero y echarte la culpa por algo que no hiciste.

–Y es precisamente de eso de lo que mi papá se jactará, Bella. Dirá que me educó bien. Aunque claro, él no sabe que fuiste tú quien me defendió– Señaló y ambos reímos.

– ¡Cullen! ¡Swan! Vinieron por ustedes– Anunció el poli flaco que nos trajo. Nos sacó de la celda y nos condujo a una oficina. Ahí estaban nuestros padres, que en lugar de molestos parecían preocupados.

–Bella, ¿Estas bien? –Preguntó mi papá caminando hasta mí y dándome un fugaz y torpe abrazo. Esme también abrazó a Edward.

–Si ¿Qué te dijeron?

–Que te tenían aquí porque golpeaste a Mike Newton. ¿Es verdad?

–Si– Contesté sin rastro de remordimiento. Esme también me abrazó en cuanto soltó a su hijo.

–Aunque debería decir que las palabras de sus padres fueron que tu… novio y tú lo habían golpeado hasta dejarlo tirado en la calle.

Reí por tal ocurrencia. Aunque el escuchar la insinuación de que Edward podría ser mi novio me gustó.

–Señor Swan esa versión de los hechos no es real…– Dijo Edward tratando de explicar lo sucedido, pero Charlie lo cortó.

–Lo se muchacho, sus amigos ya me explicaron. El muchachito Newton había estado molestando a Bella y no quería aceptar sus negativas. Y que hoy en el centro comercial el chico la ofendió. Supongo que por defenderla le diste tan fuerte que le quebraste la nariz.

–No fue... –Edward iba a decirle que fui yo quien lo golpeó, pero otra vez no lo dejó hablar.

–Tu y yo tenemos que hablar señorita ¿Cómo es que apenas llevas tres semanas aquí y ya tienes novio? Y uno del que yo no estaba enterado– Dijo Charlie ahora alterado.

–Papá, Edward y yo no somos novios– Aclaré. Pero eso solo lo hizo enrojecer de furia.

– ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso mi niña es para ti eso que llaman amigos con derechos? –Bramó mirando enfurecido a Edward.

–No señor…– Trató de hablar, pero Charlie volvió a interrumpirlo.

–Ah… Ahora me vas a decir que no son novios pero si es una de esas relaciones que tienen libertades…– ¿De dónde diablos sacaba esas ideas?

– ¡Papá! ¿Crees que yo haría algo como eso?

–No cariño, lo siento– Susurró agachando la cabeza y luego con tono firme de nuevo demandó –Pero entonces explícame que pasa aquí.

–Aquí no pasa nada. Edward y yo somos amigos, sin derechos, solo amigos– Expliqué antes de que saliera con más ideas locas.

–Así es señor, solo salimos a comprar un helado y cuando Mike nos vio le dijo muchas groserías a Bella. Yo ni siquiera lo toqué, fue ella quien lo golpeó– comentó Edward.

– ¿Y entonces porque te trajeron aquí? –Quiso saber mi papá.

–Porque Mike le echó la culpa. Y él la aceptó para que no me detuvieran a mí, pero volví a golpear a Mike frente a los policías y decidieron traernos a ambos– Finalicé. Charlie y los Cullen parecían sorprendidos.

– ¡Vaya! Eso fue… un buen gesto muchacho. Gracias por cuidar a mi niña.

–Yo no hice nada señor. Creo que Mike es la prueba fehaciente de que Bella sabe cuidarse sola– Dijo Edward y los cuatro rieron haciéndome sonrojar por la vergüenza.

–Bueno, yo debo regresar a la comisaría de Forks, allá hay más trabajo que aquí. Hasta luego– Dijo Charlie dirigiéndose a la puerta. Hice ademan –muy a mi pesar– de seguirlo. Pero alguien me tomó del brazo. Era Esme

–No, Bella. Tú te quedaras este fin de semana en casa ¿recuerdas?

–Ya les causé muchos problemas. Por mi culpa Edward fue apresado y ustedes tuvieron que venir hasta aquí. No quisiera darles más molestias– Estaba avergonzada, mis estúpidos impulsos nos habían traído hasta este punto.

–No digas eso Bella, Edward hizo lo que debía hacer. Se portó como todo un caballero– dijo muy orgulloso el Doctor Cullen –No te preocupes por nada.

–Gracias Doctor Cullen.

–Solo Carlisle– Dijo sonriéndome.

Salimos de la comisaría y nos subimos a los autos. Carlisle y Esme en su Mercedes y nosotros esta vez subimos al volvo de Edward y dejamos a Emmett solo en el jeep, porque no había espacio por tantas compras que Alice había hecho. Al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, subí a la habitación que Esme me había preparado para darme un baño, aún estaba con toda la cara y la ropa sucia por el helado. Esme invitó a Rose y Jasper a quedarse este fin de semana, alegando que hace mucho que Jasper no venía. No sabía que Jasper era amigo de los Cullen hace mucho tiempo. Aunque Esme me dijo en secreto que así estaba más segura de que sus hijos no me tomarían como blanco de sus locuras. Carlisle bromeó diciendo que el problema en sí no es que yo fuera el blanco, que el problema sería si yo me defendía. Ellos tenían esta noche una cena de beneficencia, por lo que regresarían tarde. No quería ni imaginar los planes que ya tenían Alice y Emmett.

Esta sería una noche larga…


	10. Chapter 10

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero el estudio no me da tiempo para nada mas.**

**Espero que este capítulo sea mas de su agrado que el anterior -O asumo que a eso se debe la falta de reviews-. Muchas gracias a janalez por haber dejado el suyo.**

**Cualquier sugerencia o comentario estaré encantada de recibirlo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

.

Estábamos en el salón, terminando de decidir qué película veríamos ahora. Ya habíamos visto por decisión de los chicos –puesto que solo yo estuve en contra– actividad paranormal. No me gustaban las cintas de terror, aunque esta trajo algo bueno.

Mientras mirábamos la película, me asusté tanto que terminé abrazada a Edward. Algo que no fue intencional claro, ya que ni planeado habría salido tan bien. Él me apretaba suave pero seguro a su pecho y acariciaba mi cabello o mi brazo, eso definitivamente había creado una sensación extraña pero agradable en todo mi cuerpo, era como si una pequeña corriente eléctrica me recorriera. También lo sentí inhalar en mi cabeza y depositar un tierno beso en mi coronilla. Pero al finalizar, nos separamos antes de que los chicos encendieran la luz y nos vieran.

No estaba muy segura de si esto era real, pues ¿En qué lugar del universo sería posible que algo así me sucediera a mí? Quería creer que los gestos de Edward hacía mi tenían un significado, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería ilusionarme con algo que probablemente solo existía en mi cabeza.

–Yo digo que miremos "_el Diablo Viste a la Moda_".

–Alice, apenas la semana pasada la viste dos veces– Le recordó Edward.

– ¿Por qué no vemos Sherlock Holmes?

–Jasper, tu siempre quieres ver películas con misterio. ¿Qué tal si vemos "Sex and the city"?

–Esa me parece buena elección Rose –Apoyó Alice.

– ¿Y porque no mejor otra de terror? Por lo que noté esas son las favoritas de Bells y Eddie… ¿Verdad chicos? –Dijo Emmett guiñándonos, para luego largarse a reír. Edward y yo apartamos la vista, avergonzados.

– ¿Qué les parece si en lugar de ver películas toda la noche, mejor jugamos a algo?

– ¿Qué sugieres Alice? –Pregunté para desviar la atención obtenida gracias al comentario de Emmett.

– ¿Pues qué más podría ser? ¡La botella!

–Por mi está bien– dijeron Jazz y Rose al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Yo también me apunto! –Gritó un entusiasmado Emmett.

– ¿Y ustedes que dicen chicos? –Inquirió Alice con una sonrisa.

Me lo pensé algunos segundos. Nunca se sabe qué pasará con los Cullen, pero seguro sería divertido.

–Estoy dentro– Dije segura.

– ¿Qué dices tú, Edward? Todos vamos a jugar… Hasta Bella– Le sonsacó Emmett.

–Eh… También jugaré.

–Ok, ¡Esto será divertido! –Dijo Alice dando con sus típicos aplausos y saltos. Corrió hasta la cocina y trajo una botella vacía.

–Ok, yo empiezo– Se adelantó a decir al tiempo que hacia girar la botella, la cual se detuvo frente a Rosalie –Verdad o reto Rose– La rubia se lo pensó unos segundos.

–Que sea reto– Contestó sonriendo.

–Bien, te reto a que te quites la blusa mientras nos haces un baile erótico– Canturreó Alice al tiempo que ponía música en una pequeña grabadora –Que no supe de donde salió- y tiro de uno de los brazos de Rosalie para que se pusiera de pie.

La rubia rodó los ojos, Jasper y Edward negaron con la cabeza y agacharon un poco la mirada, Emmett y Alice eran los únicos que parecían emocionados. Rosalie comenzó a mover sus caderas de un lado a otro viendo a Emmett con una mirada seductora. Bajó y subió lentamente alargando el momento, luego llevo sus manos hasta el ruedo de su blusa y la subía muy despacio. El enorme hermano de mi amiga parecía congelado, ni siquiera pestañaba y sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo. Cuando Rosalie término de sacar su prenda se la lanzó a Emmett a la cara, el grandulón solo pudo soltar un gruñido y Rose una sonrisa triunfadora. Jasper le arrebató la blusa de las manos a Emmett para lanzársela a su prima, pues al parecer no era su primera intención devolverla.

Mi mirada se encontró con la de Edward quien me dedicó su hermosa sonrisa torcida, la cual correspondí con una sonrisa que ni de lejos sería tan prefecta como la suya.

–Bien, es mi turno– Dijo la rubia haciendo girar la botella, que se detuvo frente a Edward– Verdad o reto, ¿Qué escoges Edward?

– ¿verdad? –Dijo Edward, aunque no parecía muy confiado. La rubia sonrió con malicia.

–Bien, ¿En quién piensas cuando te masturbas? –Ahora entendía el miedo de Edward.

– ¡Rosalie! –Gritó Jasper escandalizado mientras Emmett y Alice se retorcían de la risa, Edward estaba más que avergonzado.

–Ok, ok. Cambiaré de pregunta. ¿Hay alguien que te guste de verdad en el instituto? –Alice sonrió complacida y Edward ya más recuperado se ruborizó de nuevo.

–Sí.

– ¿Quién? –Dijo la rubia con demasiada curiosidad.

–Hey, esas son dos preguntas– Se quejó el perfecto espécimen llamado Edward. Tomó la botella haciéndola girar, esta se detuvo frente a Alice y ella contestó inmediatamente.

–Reto.

–Bien, debes dejar que Emmett te maquille…

–Eso no es tan malo, aunque no lo crean, Emmett ha aprendido mucho de nuestras salidas al centro comercial y de todas las ocasiones en que ha entrado en mi habitación–Respondió Alice restándole importancia. Todos comenzamos a reír mientras Emmett sonreía de oreja a oreja.

–Eso es fascinante Alice, pero no me dejaste terminar. Debes dejar que Emmett te maquille, pero con los ojos vendados– Terminó Edward sonriendo triunfante. Alice por otro lado estaba en shock.

– ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto a mí, Edward? ¿A tu hermanita? –Dijo tratando de hacerse la victima mientras empleaba su encantadora carita de perro mojado.

–Oh no, Alice. Eso no te funcionará, no hoy. Debes cumplir tu reto.

–Pero Edward…

–Tu sugeriste el juego…– insinuó Edward con una mueca que evitaba toda culpa. Solté una risita y Alice me miro con furia.

–Bien. Pero espero que tengas claro que tomare venganza– Dijo subiendo a su habitación y trayendo con ella una cantidad enorme de maquillaje. La abrió sobre la mesa y se sentó frente a Emmett que ya estaba sentado en el suelo con la venda tapando sus ojos. Esto iba a ser divertido, aunque es algo que nunca admitiría frente Alice si quería seguir con vida. Sentía un poco de pena por Edward, pues confiaba en la palabra de Alice en que iba a tomar venganza contra él. Aunque en este momento él no parecía muy preocupado por las consecuencias de su osadía. Parecía estarlo pasando en grande. Y ni qué decir de Rosalie, ella estaba grabando todo con su celular. Definitivamente era un gran acontecimiento poder jugarle una broma a Alice.

–Te sugiero que cierres los ojos Al– Le dijo un burlón Edward mientras Rose y yo reíamos quedamente y Jasper lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Cierra el pico Edward– pronunció Alice con los dientes apretados. Edward rió despreocupado.

–Vamos Alice, no te enojes. Esto no es peor que la vez en que retaste a Edward a decirle a Carlisle que era gay– Todos miramos a Edward inquisitivamente luego de la confesión de Emmett. Alice sonrió por primera vez y Edward rodó los ojos.

–Tienes razón Emmett, aunque me regalo el libro "_10 consejos para el hombre gay_" eso tampoco supera la ocasión en que Alice confesó necesitar terapia a causa de su adicción a las compras– La atronante risa de Emmett hizo eco en la habitación y Alice soltó un bufido.

–Eso no fue para nada divertido, Carlisle congelo mis tarjetas por una semana. ¡Una semana! ¿Pueden imaginarlo? Realmente no sé cómo te perdoné Edward.

–Yo sí sé– Declaró Emmett –Convenció a Esme y Carlisle que te dejaran quedar con la tía Elizabeth luego de las vacaciones que pasamos con ella.

–Es cierto. Pero me lo debía luego de lo que hizo. Creí que papá de verdad me iba a enviar con esa psicóloga.

No sabíamos los detalles, sin embargo sonaba tan cómico que comenzamos a reír al imaginar las situaciones por las que pasaron.

–Y en realidad debió hacerlo Alice, es por su culpa que ahora nosotros sufrimos tu tortura.

–No me provoques Emmett Cullen…

–Ok, ok. Que genio. No sé de qué se alimentaría mamá durante su embarazo, ustedes son unos cascarrabias.

–Al menos no nos comportamos como niños pequeños– Dijo Alice mientras le sacaba la lengua.

–Y qué manera de demostrarlo– ironizó Edward rodando los ojos.

–Silencio Eddie.

–Alice, no me llames Eddie. Sabes que lo odio.

–Y ese es el punto querido hermano.

–Eres tan molesta.

–Y tú eres toda una dulzura– respondió Alice con todo el sarcasmo marcado en su voz y en sus facciones. Y antes de que Edward contestara Emmett habló.

– ¿Pueden callarse los dos? Intento concentrarme. No te preocupes Alice, veras que quedaras tan bella como nunca.

– ¿Qué es lo que pretendes decir Emmett? –Alice se levantó totalmente ofendida y le dio un tremendo golpe en la nuca mientras el enorme chico se quejaba.

– ¡Ouch Alice! Era solo un decir. Sabes que eres hermosa. Jasper, ¿puedes decirle a mi hermanita lo hermosa que es? –Dijo el grandulón dirigiéndose a nuestro rubio amigo, el cual, se ruborizó de inmediato causando la risa de Edward y Rosalie.

–Hey, ¿Qué es tan divertido? –inquirió Emmett levantando un poco la venda sobre su ojo derecho. Cuando al fin observó la razón de las risas, se unió a ellas– En serio Jazz, jamás en mi vida te he visto tan escarlata.

–Ya déjenlo– fue lo único que dije. Jasper me miró agradecido, Emmett rodó los ojos y Edward y Rose se encogieron de hombros. Alice por su parte frunció el ceño y se sentó nuevamente frente a la mesa. Luego de otros 10 minutos de espera Alice comenzó a impacientarse.

–Bien Emmett, ¿es tu intención terminar hoy?

–cálmate enana, estoy por terminar.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? No puedes verla– comentó Edward.

–Tú cállate, sabelotodo. Yo soy un profesional– Declaró muy pagado de sí mismo – ¡Listo!

Cuando Alice se giró en nuestra dirección puse todo el empeño del mundo para no soltarme a reír. Rosalie por otro lado reía histéricamente junto con Edward, incluso Jasper parecía a punto de sucumbir. Al escuchar las risas Alice se enfurruño en su lugar y Emmett desató la venda.

–Hey, ¿Por qué se ríen? No hagas caso Alice, te ves hermosa– Dijo Emmett consolándola.

– Alice, siempre supe que querías ser actriz, pero no sabía que habían audiciones para el papel del Guasón –Y en cuanto Edward dijo esto, todos mis esfuerzos se fueron por el caño.

Todos en la sala a excepción de Alice y Emmett nos doblábamos en el suelo a causa de la risa. Alice estaba molesta porque no le gustaba ser el centro de las burlas y Emmett porque sentía que menospreciábamos su arduo trabajo. Y siendo totalmente sinceros la escena se prestaba para llorar y reír, o mejor dicho, llorar a causa de la risa. Alice tenía una horrible capa de polvos en todo el rostro. En cuanto a los labios, cubiertos con el más llamativo de los rojos dentro y fuera de ellos. Y ni qué decir de sus ojos, maquillados con sombra negra más un añadido de verde y rosa en el ojo izquierdo y naranja y purpura en el derecho, la chica era todo un chiste. Ninguno podía controlar la risa, probablemente esto nos saldría caro, pero bien valía la pena. De pronto nos callamos al escuchar ruidos en la puerta del frente.

–Hola chicos, ya estamos de vuelta…– Esme calló abruptamente mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos y Carlisle nos miró a todos en busca de una respuesta, pero al fijar la vista en su pequeña hija todo cobró sentido. Suprimió la risa y luego dijo:

– Alice, siempre te advertí sobre usar tanto maquillaje. Sabía que un día se cansaría y te atacaría– Eso solo desató de nuevo las risas de todos.

–Edward Anthony Cullen, vas a pagar por esto. Y créelo no será nada agradable– Dijo el duende apuntando con su dedo. A continuación subió las escaleras totalmente humillada y enfurecida. Este definitivamente había sido un excelente día.


	11. Chapter 11

Muchas gracias a **Jana Cullen, Cerezo de la Luna-Haruno, janalez, Aylen Cullen y brujcullen** por sus reviews, y mil disculpas por no haber podido responderles pero a mi compañía de internet se le dio la gana quitarlo por casi una semana. Afortunadamente acaban de reinstalarlo, así que aquí esta el capítulo. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

.

Luego de que Alice subiera a su habitación seguimos riendo –a excepción de Emmett claro- a costas de la pobre duende. Esta noche sin duda sería recordada. Carlisle y Esme se despidieron de nosotros luego de indicarnos en que habitación se quedaría cada uno y se dirigieron a descansar. Rosalie y yo nos quedaríamos en las habitaciones de huéspedes que quedaban en el tercer piso. Jasper sin embargo, ya tenía la suya en el segundo piso.

–Hey, ya paren de reír. No es justo que se burlen así de mi trabajo– Ordenó un resentido Emmett.

–Míralo de esta forma Emmett. Es la venganza perfecta por todas las veces en que Alice te arrastra al centro comercial. Y tu maquillaje no se veía… admirable, porque tenías los ojos vendados– Trató de reconfortarlo Rosalie dándole una sonrisa amistosa. Los chicos vieron la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos. Seguramente por la nada cordial tarde que tuvieron. Luego Emmett sonrió más animado que nunca. _Como si fuera posible._

–Muchas gracias Rosalie. Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de dormir. Solo espero que no haya fugas nocturnas– Comentó dándonos una mirada pícara a Edward y a mí. Sentí mis mejillas arder -Como de costumbre- mientras él y los rubios se largaban a reír.

–Deja de decir estupideces Emmett. Mejor vamos a dormir.

– ¿Y es así como piensas invitar a Bella? Y Yo que pensé que tú eras el romántico de la familia Eddie…– Dijo el oso con un falso gesto de desaprobación.

–Ya basta. Sigue mañana con tus malas bromas, estamos agotados– Declaró Edward luego de verme bostezar y dándome un guiño. _¿No era lindo acaso?_

–De Bella lo entiendo. ¿Pero tú, de qué? Oh si, de la no paliza que le diste a Newton…

–Cierra el pico Emm. Hasta mañana chicas, Edward– Se despidió Jasper mientras subía las escaleras. Los demás lo imitamos y vi a Emmett y Jasper entrar en sus respectivas habitaciones. Subimos hasta el tercer piso y Rose nos deseó buenas noches antes de entrar a la suya. Eso nos dejaba a Edward y a mí frente a la que sería mi habitación.

– ¿Crees que debería ir y hablar con Alice? –Pregunté mientras bostezaba de nuevo. Estaba realmente cansada.

–No creo que sea una buena idea, veo que estas exhausta. Deberías descansar Bella. Ya podrás hablar mañana con ella.

–No lo sé, tal vez si hablo hoy con ella las cosas mejoren un poco.

–Es Alice, con ella las cosas no mejoran. Créeme– Dijo y los dos comenzamos a reír.

–Bien, hablare con ella mañana. Siento mucho que vaya a vengarse de ti…– Comenté pensando en todo lo que Alice le haría por haberla avergonzado de esa forma. El soltó una risita. Y yo lo mire alzando una ceja.

–No me dirás que no valió la pena –Asentí sonriendo– Además Bella, sin intención de asustarte pero… Ella no solo se vengará de mí, lo hará de todos ustedes por haberse reído de ella.

Bien, eso realmente me aterró. Alice se vengaría de todos nosotros, y saber que no era la única con quien se desquitaría sería un verdadero consuelo de no ser porque, ¡aceptémoslo! Yo era el blanco más fácil y accesible y ella definitivamente utilizaría eso a su favor. Y si sumamos el hecho de que Emmett también se sentía ofendido y adoraba hacer bromas, solo había una conclusión: Yo estaba perdida. Seguro palidecí porque vi a Edward debatirse entre reírse o preocuparse. Al final pareció ganar la preocupación, pues se acercó y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

–Bella tranquila, era solo una advertencia. Pero no te preocupes, haré lo posible porque no sea muy grave. ¿Entendido? –Declaró viéndome a los ojos, solo logre asentir ya que me había perdido en sus hermosos orbes verdes. Él comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente, como si esperase que yo me apartara, la sola idea era descabellada. Pero aun queriendo no podría pues, sus ojos me tenían completamente hipnotizada y paralizada. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos y me tomó cinco segundos reaccionar y responderle. El beso fue suave y tierno, realmente dulce. El chico era un gran besador. Dirigió una de sus manos a mi cintura para acercarnos aún más, sentí mis piernas derretirse ante el contacto por lo que posé mis manos en su pecho, pero al parecer él lo tomó como si me incomodara lo que había hecho y se separó al instante.

–Bella, yo… yo lo lamento. No debí besarte… Fue un error. – Negué totalmente confundida y levante mi mano en una clara señal de que no siguiera hablando. La ira me invadió. ¿Un error?, ¿¡Un error!? ¿Es eso lo que había sido para él? Con toda la dignidad del mundo, levante la barbilla y pase a su lado, me dispuse a abrir la puerta de la habitación, no sin antes decirle:

–Buenas noches Edward– No sé cómo me las arreglé para que la voz me saliera más firme y segura que nunca en la vida. O tal vez sería el hecho de no haberle visto, pues de lo contrario me habría soltado a llorar ahí mismo. Entré en la habitación y puse seguro a la puerta para tirarme a la cama y dormir, pero vamos, la rabia era más grande y había mandado al cansancio de paseo.

.

.

.

Esto era horrible, había estado pensando en lo ocurrido durante horas. ¿Cómo no lo había visto? Él solo se dejó llevar por el momento y yo me había formado falsas ideas. Él no podría fijarse en mí. Lo peor de todo es que aunque en el instituto podría escapar tendría que pasar el día de mañana en su casa y evitarlo sería algo realmente difícil.

Eran las 4:20 de la mañana cuando al fin pude dormirme.

.

.

.

Había dormido muy poco la noche anterior, o mejor dicho la mañana de hoy. El rechazo no era una de las sensaciones que hubiese deseado que Edward me provocara. Ok! Eso no sonó muy bien.

Creí sentir que mi cama se movía repetidas veces. ¿Se trataba de un temblor acaso? Como sea, no me importaba, que me tragara la tierra sería un episodio más divertido que saber que mi beso con el chico que me gusta fue solo un error para él. Aun así abrí los ojos decidida a ver si era el fin de mi infructuosa vida. La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana, traté de levantarme hasta que sentí algo estamparse sobre mi cuerpo.

–Buenos días Bella, es hora de levantarse– Canturreó Alice levantándose. Vi el reloj en la mesita de noche y eran apenas las 9:05 de la mañana, lo que era curioso porque sentí como si solo me hubiera dormido por 5 minutos. Aunque me intrigó más saber ¿Cómo diablos entró? –Imagine que estarías dormida y no me abrirías la puerta, así que use la llave de repuesto que "se extravió" del despacho de papá –Respondió sonriente a mi pregunta no formulada y haciendo comillas en el aire.

–Déjame dormir, Alice. ¿Y debo suponer que ya no estas enojada? –Ella me miró como si yo estuviese loca.

–Que esté aquí no significa que no vaya a vengarme. Ese no es mi estilo. Y debiste pensar en dormir antes de haber estado quien sabe hasta qué hora siendo conquistada por mi hermano. –Hice una mueca al recordar que sería incomodo ver a Edward de ahora en adelante.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede Bella? ¿Qué ha pasado? –Dijo viéndome con extrema curiosidad.

–No quiero hablar de ello Alice.

–No te pregunte si querías, pregunte qué ha pasado. –Dijo demandante y justo en ese instante entró Rose a la habitación. Amaba a esta chica.

–Siento interrumpir chicas, pero Esme me dijo que viniera por ustedes para desayunar.

–No bajaremos Rosalie. Bella estaba por explicarme que le sucede– Aunque debí suponer que ni siquiera Rose podría librarme de Alice.

–Oh no, no iba a hacerlo…

–Lo harás. ¿O es que no confías en nosotras? –Claro que confiaba en ellas, pero no era agradable la idea de contarles mi chasco con Edward.

–Anda Bella, no es bueno guardarse las cosas. Por eso yo también debo contarles algo. –Dijo la rubia muy segura.

–Tengo una idea. Porque no dejamos esos secretos para discutirlos en nuestra fabulosa fiesta nocturna y mientras tanto…– El destello que apareció en los ojos de Alice solo significaba una cosa: Compras.

– ¡NO! – Negué antes que nos dijera su plan. Estaba segura que alegaría la necesidad de cualquier cosa inservible con tal de ir al centro comercial.

–Aun no escuchas mi plan.

–Tampoco necesito hacerlo para saber de qué se trata.

–Pues este no es tu día Bella. No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, vendrás de compras con nosotras y es mi última palabra. Puedes ver a Edward cuando regresemos–Finalizó con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en relacionarme con su hermano? Pensándolo bien, era mejor aguantar la tortura que suponía ir de compras que quedarme a ver la cara de Edward todo el día.

– ¿Sabes que Alice? Me parece una buena idea ir de compras.

Las chicas me miraron como si tuviera tres ojos. No era nada común que accediera para ir de compras, y lo era mucho menos que aceptara tan fácil.

– ¿Qué?

–Lo que escuchaste, iré con ustedes.

– ¿Así tan fácil? ¿Qué es lo que sucedió Bella?

–Dijiste que querías saberlo en la pijamada

– ¡Fiesta nocturna! –Rodé los ojos. Alice podía ser tan… tan Alice

–Bien, dijiste que querías saberlo en la fiesta nocturna.

–Pero debe ser más grave de lo que pensé si prefieres ir con nosotras. –Expuso sentándose al pie de la cama.

–No es nada importante Alice– Dije tratando de restarle importancia, pero ella me lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Suspiré.

–Bien, se los diré. –Suspiré de nuevo jugando con mis manos.

–Vamos Bella, no nos dejes con la incertidumbre. –Por lo humillante del asunto era mejor soltarlo de una vez.

–Edward y yo nos besamos…

–Ahhhh! –El chillido de Alice nos dejó a Rosalie y a mí con los oídos pitando. La duende se paró de un salto dando palmaditas.

–Pero eso es algo estupendo Bella. Siempre supe que había algo entre ustedes.

–Aun no me dejas terminar Al…

– ¿Hay más? Quien te ve tan calladita Bells. –Dijo mientras las dos se echaban a reír. En otra circunstancia hasta me habría sonrojado. Opté por rodar los ojos.

–No se trata de lo que sea que estés pensando. Luego del beso él se separó para decirme que…

– ¡Que te quiere y que sean novios!

–No Alice. Para decirme que lo lamentaba, que no debió besarme y que había sido un error.

– ¿¡QUE!?

– ¿Podrías dejar de gritar? –Pedí sobándome las sienes.

–Es que… Es que… ¡No puedo creerlo! Yo sabía que no podía ser mi hermano, le diré a Esme que lo devuelva al lugar de donde lo recogió. O tal vez si es mi hermano y lo dejaron caer de pequeño…

–O de verdad puede que sea gay. –Dijo Rosalie, a lo que Alice y yo la vimos con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ella solo sonrió.

–Chicas ya basta. Dejen de dar conclusiones tontas. Debe ser simplemente eso, fue un error.

– ¡Pero como pudo decir eso! Mi hermano es un idiota.

– ¿Y tú cómo te sientes con eso Bella? –dijo la rubia sentándose a mi lado sobre la cama, ya que hasta el momento se había quedado de pie.

–Bueno, no es la mejor sensación del mundo, pero estaré bien.

–Claro que sí. Levántate Bella, debemos ir de compras cuanto antes. Mi hermano verá lo que se está perdiendo por su estupidez.

Como he dicho antes, las compras y la moda no era para nada de mi agrado y menos lo era ahora que Alice había decidido comprarme atuendos "sexies" para darle celos a su hermano. No quería imaginar las cosas que me haría probarme. E incluso concluyó que ella sería quien pagaría todo, obviamente me negué y luego Rosalie resolvió que Alice pagaría la mitad y ella la otra mitad, ni siquiera me permitieron opinar y por si acaso Alice había usado _"la cara"_ para convencerme. Como era de esperarse, cedí.

Habíamos llegado hace dos horas al centro comercial y ya habíamos comprado tres pares de zapatos para mí, todos ballerinas ya que me había negado a que gastasen en zapatos que no usaría, como eran las trampas mortales que Alice quería obligarme a usar. Y no pase por alto los zapatos que Alice tomó diciendo que sería un delito no comprar pero que no eran de su talla. Ahora mismo estaba entrando a uno de los vestidores de una de las tiendas favoritas de Alice. Se eso porque los empleados la saludaban como si fuese una vieja amiga.

–Bien Bella, aquí está el primer conjunto que te probaras, aunque estoy segura que te quedará a la perfección.

Me lanzó la ropa y la tire en una esquina para quitarme la mía, tomé entre mis manos lo que parecía un vestido. Era lindo, pero demasiado revelador.

– ¡Alice! No voy a usar esto.

–Tonta Bella, te has olvidado los leggins.

Pegué un salto al verla dentro del vestidor ¿Cómo aparecía de la nada?

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Chillé tapando con el vestido mis partes privadas.

–Oh vamos Bella, las dos somos chicas. Es igual.

–No, no lo es. – Ella rodó los ojos.

–Bien, no es igual pero es lo mismo. Como sea, no debes probártelo, estoy segura que te quedará estupendo. Vístete, aún falta una tienda. – Dijo mientras salía del vestidor. Pero al salir de la tienda yo hubiese preferido quedarme semidesnuda en el vestidor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Siento mucho la demora, pero tuve que salir de emergencia. Mi abuela no esta bien de salud y ella vive en un pueblito donde ni siquiera hay internet, por lo que pude subir hasta hoy. Espero entiendan y también que les guste el cap. Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review **Janalez, jana Cullen y brujcullen.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

.

_Victoria´s Secret… ¡Victoria´s Secret! ¿Cómo no lo imaginé? Alice está completamente loca si cree que voy a entrar a este lugar._

– ¿¡Victoria´s Secret!? Alice no voy a entrar a ese lugar. Lo juro, no hay ningún problema con mi ropa interior…– Dije lo que pensaba muy rápidamente mientras trataba de echarme a correr, pero Rosalie me tomó de los brazos y me hizo voltear sobre mis pasos.

– ¿Puedes calmarte? Diablos chica, actúas como si esto fuese un castigo.

–Y lo es, esto es muy, muy incómodo. Además, no planeo mostrarle mis bragas ni a Edward ni a nadie– Dije volviéndome histérica. Las chicas rodaron los ojos.

–Tampoco pretendemos eso Bella. –contestó muy irritada Alice.

– ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cuál es el plan entonces?

–Como Alice ya te había explicado– comentó mi rubia amiga como si le hablara a un retrasado mental – La idea es vestirte un poco más a la moda y que así todos, pero sobre todo Edward, puedan ver toda tu belleza.

–Para eso no necesito comprarme unos calzones nuevos Rose– Seguí perturbada.

–Agh, eres imposible. Explícale Rose.

–Lo que tratamos de decir, Bella. Es que para realizar el cambio debemos cubrir cada detalle. Y créeme cuando te digo, que un buen conjunto de ropa interior te hace sentir confiada y sobre todo, sexi; Y ese, mi querida y pequeña Bella es el secreto de la belleza. Como te ves es muy importante, pero como te sientes lo es aún más. –Estas chicas estaban mal de la cabeza. No me convenció del todo lo que decían, pero no perdía nada con entrar y probarme una que otra prenda.

Y así nos adentramos en la tienda. Realmente habían cosas hermosas, con las que imaginé que las palabras de Rose tomarían sentido, cualquiera se sentiría segura de sí misma usándolas. Aunque también había prendas que me hacían ruborizar con solo verlas.

–Bien Bella, creo que este sostén es de tu talla. ¿Es hermoso, no? –Un tic nervioso se apoderó de mi ojo izquierdo al ver la diminuta prenda que Alice sostenía en sus manos. ¿Acaso quería que mis queridas "amigas" quedaran exhibidas frente a todo el pequeño pero escandaloso pueblo de Forks? Y no es que yo fuese de busto grande, no. Pero ese minúsculo trozo de tela no alcanzaría a cubrir siquiera lo necesario. Al parecer Rose notó mi cara de estupefacción y negó rápidamente mientras le quitaba el intento de sostén de las manos al duende; ésta en respuesta bufó y se encaminó a buscar otro vestuario más acorde a mí.

Luego de algunos minutos de buscar, Alice volvió con más ropa, la cual me hizo probarme aunque dijo que no era necesario, sabía que me quedaría. Y así fue, realmente era linda. En su mayoría eran de encaje, pero nada demasiado revelador.

–Bien, ahora que la quisquillosa señorita Swan encontró algo de su agrado es hora de ir a comer y luego al salón de belleza– Dijo Alice entre molesta y emocionada.

Las seguí sin rechistar dudo que nada fuese más molesto y vergonzoso que ir a comprar ropa íntima donde un pervertido te ve con cara de deseo mientras a lo lejos alza las prendas para imaginar cómo se verían en tu cuerpo. Lo sé, asqueroso. Y además de eso, ir con tu amiga porque quiere que le muestres a su hermano "_lo que se pierde_"_. _Realmente Alice ha perdido la cabeza.

Luego de comer una deliciosa pasta en el restaurante italiano que estaba justo en frente del centro comercial volvimos adentro.

Entramos el pomposo salón de belleza que estaba abarrotado, pero Alice ya había hecho una reserva y nos hicieron pasar de inmediato. Fui la primera porque según Alice sería la más impaciente, ya que era la que con menos frecuencia venía a estos lugares. Aunque también dijo que solo iban a cortar un poco las puntas de mi cabello porque se veía muy bonito así. Luego de que lo cortaran me hicieron unos lindos rizos, no era nada del otro mundo, pero realmente me veía y sentía muy bien. La siguiente fue Rose, siguieron el mismo procedimiento que conmigo. Ni de lejos me vería tan espectacular como ella. Alice que todo este tiempo estuvo callada -algo demasiado raro- solo habló para darle las instrucciones de lo que quería que le hicieran. La estilista la vio con asombro y pregunto si estaba segura, Alice asintió decidida, no supe que sería lo que le pidió, de cualquier forma la vería cuando hubieran terminado así que, a diferencia de Rose –que si leía entretenida- seguí ojeando y sin leer nada en realidad en la revista que tenía en mis manos.

–Bien, ¿Cómo me veo? –Dijo de repente el duende hiperactivo. Al levantar la cabeza no podía creer lo que veía. El hermoso y largo cabello azabache de Alice había desaparecido. No es que no se viese bien, al contrario, se veía igual o incluso más linda que antes, pero ciertamente era un cambio extremadamente radical.

–Alice…– Fue todo lo que pudo salir de mi boca. Ella me miró sonriente para luego voltear hacia Rose que guardaba en su cara la misma expresión que seguramente yo tenía en estos momentos.

–Alice…– Pronunció Rose en un susurro. Alice rodó los ojos pero aun así nos miró divertida.

–Sí, ese es mi nombre. Pero, ¿Es todo lo que saben decir?

–Disculpa. Es que… esto es impresionante. Te ves hermosa– Pronunció la rubia. Alice la miro con un falso gesto de ofensa y se tocó el corazón con ambas manos.

– ¿Insinúas que antes no me veía así? Lastimas mi dulce corazón Rosalie Hale.

–Vamos Alice, sabes a lo que me refiero– se defendió Rose.

–Sí, se lo que quieres decir. Luce estupendo ¿no? –Dijo ahora mostrándonos la parte trasera de su cabeza, su cabello apuntaba puntas en todas las direcciones, dándole así un aspecto aún más parecido al de un duende.

–Bien, creo que es hora de regresar a casa. Aún nos queda una noche de chicas, muchos planes para llevar a cabo y algunos secretos que confesar– Cantó Alice, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Rose en la última parte.

Nos encaminamos a la salida y casi río al recordar el día de ayer en este centro comercial. La paliza que se llevó Newton sin duda era un suceso divertido. Las chicas al parecer también lo recordaron pues ellas si comenzaron a reír violentamente, me uní a ellas mientras llegábamos al auto de Emmett, quien nos había prestado su auto porque el de Alice era muy poco espacioso para llevar tantas bolsas. Aun no lo había visto y ella no lo mencionó mucho. Y por la razón que fuera que no sacaba su auto, estaba agradecida. Era muy gracioso ver a Alice saltando para subirse en el asiento del conductor. Solté una risita y ella me fulminó con la mirada. No le di importancia y yo también salté para subirme al enorme Jeep.

– ¿Te parece si pongo algo de música? –Le preguntó Rose a Alice.

–Claro– respondió Al simplemente.

Y al igual que Emmett el día de ayer, encendió la radio pero no había nada interesante, así que decidió darle play al disco que se encontraba en el reproductor. Pero si ayer me pareció de lo más absurdo el que Emmett escuchara a Hannah Montana, hoy cambié completamente de opinión: Hannah Montana no era tan mala.

– ¡Oh por Dios! –dijo Rose echándose hacia atrás en el asiento del copiloto, las tres estallamos en risas histéricas al escuchar las canciones que contenía ese CD. Parecía que Emmett había recolectado las canciones más ridículas de la historia. Decidimos dejarlas para pasar una tarde animada. Esto era insólito, reímos en todo el camino con tan singular lista de reproducción. Entre las canciones que escuchamos estaban:

**El macarron chacarron** – **El mudo.**

**El baile del gorila **– ** Melody**

**Asereje** – **Las ketchup.**

**La Macarena** – **Los del Río.**

**Pican los mosquitos** – **El morro.**

Cerca del desvío no pavimentado que llevaba hasta la casa de los Cullen comenzó una nueva canción: **A thousand miles **de **Vanessa Carlton. **Reímos aún más.

–No puedo creer que tu hermano escuche esa canción tan afeminada. Es buena, pero es para chicas– Dijo Rose cuando logró calmarse.

–Ahora entiendo porque no tiene novia– Contestó Alice haciéndonos reír nuevamente. Para cuando nos estacionamos estábamos cantando a todo pulmón. No nos dimos cuenta que los chicos y Esme nos veían con sonrisas en su cara hasta que terminó la canción y ellos aplaudieron. Las chicas bajaron un poco el volumen y yo ni siquiera tuve tiempo de ruborizarme, me lo estaba pasando estupendo.

–Me alegra que les gustara mi recopilación de éxitos– Dijo Emmett llegando hasta nosotras y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Las chicas nos miramos entre nosotras para soltarnos a reír de nuevo. Era una lista ridícula y más ridículo aún era el pensar que era una buena elección que un chico de 18 años llevara ese tipo de música en su auto.

–Oh cariño, estás muy equivocado si crees que esos son éxitos. ¡Apestan! –Le gritó Rose a la cara, Emmett la miró resentido mientras los demás reían a carcajadas. Me tome el abdomen con ambas manos al reconocer la canción que sonaba ahora.

– ¡Y qué forma de cerrar con broche de oro!– Chillé como pude. Los chicos me vieron como si estuviese loca y probablemente lo estaba. Alice de inmediato le subió al volumen y todos se vieron con los ojos como platos antes de reír. La canción era **Barbie Girl** de **Aqua. **Emmett ofendido como estaba por las palabras de Rosalie dijo con sorna:

–Esa canción es perfecta para ti. –La rubia lo miró con furia y abrió la puerta del auto dispuesta a golpearlo, pero el grandulón viendo sus intenciones se echó a correr.

– ¡Ven aquí Emmett Cullen!

Rápidamente Rose salió del auto a perseguir al atlético Cullen, aunque cabe decir que sin importar lo grande y musculoso que fuera, no era demasiado veloz, por lo que, como era de esperarse lo alcanzó y lo trajo de las orejas. Esme no parecía para nada molesta, negó con la cabeza mientras entraba a la casa con una enorme sonrisa. Emmett no puso mucha resistencia a los tirones que le daba Rose, incluso parecía entretenido. Alice y yo también salimos del auto para presenciar mejor lo que hacían.

– ¿Cómo me has llamado, gorilón?

–Creí que lo habías escuchado. ¿Tu nuevo corte de cabello te afecto el oído?

Esto era raro. Por lo general los hombres nunca notan los cambios de imagen de una mujer, y el de Rosalie en realidad no era demasiado evidente. Y si Emmett se había dado cuenta de ello, solo podía significar que se fijaba en mi amiga más de lo que aceptaría. Sin duda era un lindo detalle.

Estaba tan ensimismada viendo la escena de mis amigos pelear que no me había percatado de nada más, hasta que vi como Edward se acercaba hacia el lugar donde yo estaba parada, pero antes de que llegara Alice me tomó del brazo y me arrastró lejos de él, nos dirigíamos dentro de la casa. Estando en el umbral Alice se giró para llamar a Rose.

–Deja ya de jugar con mi hermano, Rose. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. –Y sin decir más, siguió su camino con mi brazo pegado a su mano. Llegamos hasta su habitación y yo me senté en su cama para esperar a Rose, Alice se quedó de pie junto a la puerta. Segundos después la rubia entró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Rosalie Hale, ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? –Dijo una impaciente Alice con los brazos en jarras y su pie golpeteando el suelo.

–Tú también escuchaste que me llamo Barbie…

– ¡Ja! Por favor, a mí no me engañas, fue por algo más que eso. Vi la forma en que lo mirabas. –Dijo Alice acusadoramente.

– ¿Y de qué forma se supone que lo miraba?

–No te hagas la inocente Rose, tu sabes de lo que hablo.

–No, no lo sé. –Contestó. Pero obviamente si lo sabía. Hasta yo sabía de lo que Alice hablaba.

–Por Dios, hasta Bella sabe de lo que hablo. – ¿Era mi imaginación o me estaba ofendiendo?

– ¡Hey! –Me quejé. Alice me dio una mirada de disculpa.

–Sin intención de ofender Bella, pero eres algo despistada a veces. Como sea, cuéntanos de que va todo esto.

Rosalie suspiró y se sentó en la cama agachando la cabeza, luego se puso de pie y se asomó por la ventana para finalmente con otro suspiro darnos la cara y decir:

–Es de eso de lo que quería hablarles.

Traté de pensar que sería tan duro como para que ella actuara así, pues no era muy común verla dudosa. Medité que tenía que ver Emmett en todo esto y como pocas veces, mi cerebro me dio una respuesta inmediata. Abrí la boca por la impresión, yo ya sabía de qué iba todo esto…


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron su review. He dejado algunos links en mi profile por si quieren ver la ropa de Alice, Rose y Bella. Por favor, no maten a mi hermana Gabby por su sentido de la moda, de ella fue la idea de que empezara a subir imágenes y ella misma escogió el vestuario. Te quiero Gabby y porque cada vez que te veo me recuerdas a Bella con tu torpeza y sonrojos XD.**

**Espero les guste el capítulo y me dejen su comentario o sugerencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

.

Rose estaba contándole a Alice – digo a Alice porque yo ya lo sabía- la historia de su pasado, la misma que me había contado en el instituto hace unos días. Y ahora si comprendí todas las reacciones extrañas que tenía cuando lo veía o escuchaba que hablábamos sobre él. Alice la miraba con compasión, pero también veía en ella impaciencia, asumí que no entendía que tenía que ver eso con lo que había pasado entre Emm y Rose hace pocos minutos en el patio frontal. Eso me pareció inverosímil, Alice era tan perspicaz que era imposible que aún no se diera cuenta de lo que quería decirle Rose.

Y como supuse Alice se levantó de la cama, se acercó a la ventana donde estaba Rose y se inclinó para tomar a la rubia por los hombros y desesperadamente decir:

–Rose, Rose, Rose… Para. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?

–A eso estoy llegando Alice. El chico de quien he estado hablando es… es Emmett. –El hiperactivo duende soltó a Rose y se quedó estática y con la boca abierta, no era para menos.

–De hecho me asombra que no lo supieras. He visto que se tienen mucha confianza– Confesé. Alice pareció volver en sí.

–Claro que nos tenemos confianza, pero eso no es algo que se comente por teléfono– Dijo. Fruncí el ceño. Y su mirada mostró comprensión al ver mi mueca. ¿Era en serio? ¿Cómo es que si se daba cuenta de detalles tan pequeños y no entendía una historia importante como la de Rose?

–Creo que olvidas que yo he vivido fuera de Forks por algunos años. –Y de repente yo recordé ese _detalle, _Alice también era nueva en el instituto y en el pueblo de forks este año.

–Eso es cierto. Creo que ni siquiera supe que los Cullen tenían una hija hasta que nos lo dijiste, pensaba que solo eran Emmett y Edward. Jasper nunca me habló de ti.

– ¿Y porque Jazz debería saber sobre mí, Rose?

–Bueno, desde que tu familia se mudó a Forks, Jasper y tus hermanos se hicieron amigos. Se la pasaba en esta casa todo el tiempo. –Le explicó la rubia.

–No sabía que eran amigos. Nunca viene por acá y en el instituto apenas y se hablan.

–Después del debacle Hale – dijo Rose sonriendo tristemente– Jasper se distanció de ellos; de Emmett más que de Edward. Eso me mata constantemente, sé lo bien que se sentía él con ellos. Jasper es una persona excepcional, no éramos tan unidos antes, él no aprobaba la forma en que yo trataba a las personas. Luego de lo que pasó yo me alejé de todas mis "amistades", estaba muy sola y Jazz fue el único amigo que me quedó. –Nos contó. Los ojos de Alice brillaban orgullosos, contenta de gustar de un chico tan tierno.

–Ahora entiendo porque Emmett casi salió huyendo cuando le dimos la dirección de tu casa. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de necesidad que vi en sus ojos era más grande. Sé que él siente algo por ti Rose. –Dijo Alice como si nada de lo que dijo fuese importante, luego la miró fijamente– Ahora tengo una pregunta muy seria. ¿Qué es lo que sientes tú por mi hermano?

Rose tragó con dificultad.

–Estoy realmente enamorada de él. –Confesó tan roja como su BMW.

– ¿Y porque nunca se lo has dicho? Deberías dejar ese orgullo. –Se apresuró a contestar Alice.

–Te equivocas Al, no es orgullo lo que me lo impide.

– ¿Entonces?

–Temo que no quiera escucharme, para él soy solo alguien superficial. Y agregando el hecho de que no se me da bien pedir perdón…– Rosalie parecía de verdad torturada por esto.

–Oh Rose, no tengas miedo. Sé que Emmett te escuchará y solucionaran esto. Pero no me meteré en su relación. –Declaró sonriente. Esto me molestó.

– ¿Y porque si te metes en mí _no _relación? –dije.

–Eso es diferente Bella. Rose se comportó como una perra…

–Muchas gracias Alice– Contestó una ofendida y sarcástica Rosalie.

–Para servirte. –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente– Como decía, Rose era una canalla– La aludida hizo una mueca– Ella tiene que reparar el daño. En cambio tú, no hiciste nada malo y el soquete de Edward te lastimó.

–Vamos Alice, solo dijo que fue un error besarme. No es como si fuese a odiarle por ello. –respondí quitándole importancia. Pero la verdad era que si me sentía un poco ofendida.

– ¡Como si decir eso no fuera gran cosa! Nadie debería usar eso como escapatoria.

–Solo déjalo pasar Alice…

–Eso nunca Bella. Alice Cullen es conocida por nunca dejar nada pendiente.

–Estas completamente loca, ¿Sabes?

–Puede, pero está loca es quien te ayudará a conquistar a Edward, así que un poco más de respeto. –rodé los ojos.

– ¿Y quién te dijo que quiero conquistarlo?

–Por favor Bella. ¿A quién quieres engañar? Eres tan obvia como que el Señor Berty usa peluquín– Se metió Rose. Sentí mi cara arder. Y ellas rieron por el comentario de Rosalie.

–No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Rose ya confesó que está enamorada de mi otro hermano y yo confieso que voy con todo por el corazón de Jasper.

–No será muy difícil duende.

– ¿Qué quieres decir, Barbie? –dijo Alice sonriendo porque sabía que Rose odiaba que le llamaran así, sin embargo esta vez la rubia sonrió.

–No puedes ser tan ciega, mi primo muere por ti.

– ¿Qué? Eso no es así. – rebatió.

–Solo basta ver cómo te mira Alice.

–Rose tiene razón Alice. Cuando te ve sus ojos brillan más que los tuyos en un día de compras.

–Bien, entonces eso solo hará las cosas más fáciles. Ahora hay que encargarnos de Bella. –Ordenó una alegre Alice. Y aquí comenzaba mi tortura.

Estuvieron toda la tarde haciéndome probar ropa, no paramos ni siquiera para bajar a comer, así que Emmett nos trajo la comida a la habitación de Alice. No podía creer el ridículo tamaño del armario de Alice, ahora comprendía porque su habitación era tan pequeña, su guardarropa podía ser el doble de esta. Cuando se cansaron de jugar al estilista decidieron, si, ellas decidieron que dormiríamos las tres en mi habitación porque era la más ordenada y la que contaba con la cama más grande.

Alice estaba diciéndonos que mañana iríamos al instituto en su Turbo 911. _¡Como si yo hablara jerga de car and drivers! _Luego me explicaron que era un Porsche. De pronto tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación. Me levante para abrir la puerta pero Alice se adelantó.

–No te molestes, Bella. Yo abro.

Desde mi posición podía ver a Alice abrir la puerta y cruzarse de brazos cuando lo hizo, ciertamente parecía molesta. No entendí nada hasta que habló.

– ¿Qué quieres Edward?

–Quisiera hablar con Bella. ¿Ella puede salir un momento? –Pude escuchar un poco de nervios en la voz de Edward, mi corazón palpitó con fuerza al saber de su cercanía y más aún al saber que quería hablar conmigo. Yo realmente no sabía qué hacer. Y de pronto me vi a mi misma moviéndome contra mi voluntad, hasta llegar tras la puerta y espiar por la pequeña hendidura. Vi la hermosa y angustiada cara de Edward y desee salir, abrazarlo y consolarlo.

–Eso no podrá ser. –Respondió Alice con brusquedad.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Porque ella y Rose están ahora mismo probándose ropa.

–Solo serán unos minutos. Puede salir entre un cambio y otro…

–Pero ella no puede salir así.

Vi a Rose sonreírme con picardía y quitarse la blusa y el pequeño short antes de acercarse a la puerta. Mi boca se abrió de impresión. Ella no haría lo que yo estaba pensando.

–Alice debes venir ahora, no sé cómo ponerle a Bella ese loco liguero que le compraste. –Ella realmente parecía inocente cuando dijo todo esto, Alice casi rompe a reír y Edward casi se desmaya al ver a la rubia solo en ropa interior. Apartó la vista rápidamente.

–Oh, hola Edward– dijo Rose siguiendo con su papel de candidez.

–Rosalie, creo que deberías vestirte– Dijo un ruborizado Edward sin verla.

– ¿Por qué, te incomoda?

–De hecho sí.

–Pues a mí no. Soy bastante segura de mi cuerpo.

–Eso veo. Bien, hablaré con ella mañana. Buenas noches– Dijo marchándose con la cabeza aun baja.

En cuanto las chicas entraron y cerraron la puerta, estallamos en risas. Eso fue realmente divertido.

–Rose, estuviste grandiosa– La felicito el duende cuando nos hubimos tranquilizado un poco.

–La cara de Edward fue impagable, creí que moriría de vergüenza en ese instante.

Seguimos riendo a costa de Edward durante un rato más hasta que decidimos irnos a la cama y descansar, según Alice mañana sería un día genial.

Me desperté cuando sentí la cama moverse, pero hoy ya sabía que no se trataba de un terremoto sino de Alice. Gruñí y me di vuelta en la cama, obviamente no funcionaria, ella no me dejaría en paz.

– ¡Alice!

–Buenos días Bella, debes levantarte ya. Pronto bajaremos a desayunar. Vamos, vamos, vamos.

Me levanté de la cama refunfuñando y fui a lavarme los dientes y la cara. Bajamos a desayunar cuando solo Esme se encontraba en la cocina, lo que fue un alivio, porque no tuve que ver a Edward.

Subí directo a darme una ducha, para cuando salí ellas ya estaban listas y me arrastraron hasta la cama para maquillarme un poco, nada más brillo labial, mascara de pestañas y rubor. Aunque no veía la necesidad de este último, pues siempre estaba avergonzada por algo.

Luego de eso, me obligaron a vestir una falda estampada, una camisa blanca y botas. Esto era estúpido.

Bajamos al garaje y casi muero cuando vi el auto de Alice. _Y yo que pensé que el BMW de Rose era ostentoso. _Tendríamos a todo Forks con los ojos puestos en nosotras al llegar en el pomposo _Porsche turbo 911 _amarillo canario del duende maléfico. Ya no me parecía tan buena idea ir en este auto. Lamentablemente no quedaba otra alternativa, los chicos ya habían partido hacia el instituto. E ir a pie no era una opción, la casa de los Cullen quedaba técnicamente fuera del pueblo y si a eso agregamos el frio que pasaría en el camino llevando esta ridícula falda… Subí al auto no quedándome de otra, era absurdo hacer todo esto solo porque el voluble Edward Cullen tuvo la genial idea de besar a la ilusionada Isabella Swan para luego decirle que fue un error y luego ella se lo contara al diablo en persona. Sacudí mi cabeza con irritación_. Debo estar chiflada si comencé a referirme a mí misma en tercera persona._ Reparé en un detalle que no había apreciado en mi camisa.

– ¿Sexi lips? –Leí con escepticismo mi camiseta. – ¿Es una jodida broma Alice?

–Cálmate Bella. Es un discreto mensaje dirigido a mi hermano. –Rodé los ojos.

–Estás completamente loca. No sé cómo me deje convencer de hacer esto.

–Por amor se cometen locuras– Dijo mientras ella y Rose reían. Este día sería una pesadilla.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mil gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y follows. Especialmente a **Jana Cullen** y **janalez **que siempre me dejan su comentario, eso me anima mucho. También a las que comentan como invitado.**

**Bien, aquí otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

.

Estábamos llegando al instituto y justo al doblar en la esquina, Alice hizo rechinar las llantas del auto para llamar la atención de todos. Rodé los ojos, como si fuera necesario hacer un sonido de alerta cuando en Forks nada pasaba desapercibido, menos un auto tan lujoso como era el Porsche y mucho menos con el amarillo tan llamativo de este.

Estacionó el auto a la par del volvo de Edward, apagó el motor y se giró a verme.

–Bien Bella, hemos llegado. Recuerda lo que hablamos ayer.

–No creo que sea una buena idea Alice. –Dije repitiendo en mi memoria todos los "consejos" que me había dado.

–Créelo, de haber otra opción, no pensaría siquiera en esta.

–Alice…– Intenté quejarme, aunque sabía que no iba a funcionar.

–Vamos Bella, no pierdes nada. –Opinó Rose, pero yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo con ella.

–Sí que pierdo– Discrepé

– ¿Cómo qué?

– ¿Mi dignidad, por ejemplo? –Aunque dudaba que luego del beso arrepentido de Edward y que luego yo apareciera haciendo esto para llamar su atención, aun me quedara alguna que proteger.

–Lo siento mucho Bella, pero es la única opción segura que tenemos– Se disculpó una afligida Alice.

–Lo sé– fue todo lo que pude responder. Ellas se decidieron a salir del auto y yo las seguí. Pude ver a todos los alumnos del instituto abrir sus bocas con sorpresa al vernos bajar. Escuché algunos comentarios como: _"Wow, ese si es un auto", "Los Cullen tan presumidos como siempre" "Alice se cortó el cabello, se le ve bien. Deberé hacerme yo también ese corte", "Rosalie cada día se ve más buena", "¿Esa es Bella Swan?", "Claro que no". _Traté de no prestar más atención, no queriendo escuchar algo grosero. Camine al lado de las chicas intentando esconderme de las miradas curiosas. Alice y yo nos despedimos de Rose para ir a nuestra primera clase. Dentro del salón nada mejoró, ya ni siquiera disimulaban cuando se nos quedaban viendo.

–Relájate Bella, parece como si de un momento a otro fueras a salir corriendo– Comentó Alice entre risas. Pero ella no estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

– ¿Tú crees? – Dije haciendo gala de mi sarcasmo.

La clase de trigonometría comenzó, pero aun así nuestros compañeros no dejaban de mirarnos, esto era realmente incómodo. Aunque me di cuenta que Mike no había venido a clases.

–Esto es tan agradable como raro– Le comenté a Alice mientras nos dirigíamos a clase de literatura.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–No tener a Mike Newton encima de mí en clase de trigonometría.

–Es cierto, no le vi en clase. Pero me fijé que su auto estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento.

– ¿Y tú si crees que vuelva a dirigirme la palabra?

– ¿Acaso lo dudas? Newton parece ser de esas personas que no se cansan de fastidiar.

–Bueno, tal vez sea así, pero recuerda que yo lo golpeé. Es más, le quebré la nariz.

–Y aun así estoy segura que ni eso lo detendrá. –Y como si lo hubieras invocado él apareció justo al final del pasillo. Llevaba vendada la nariz y tenía un ojo morado. Al verme sus ojos se iluminaron, pero luego pude ver en ellos el miedo. _Patético._

–Intentará escaparse, Bella. Ve– Me apresuró Alice. Hice lo que me pidió, caminé con paso firme hacia él. Parecía tan asustado que ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de correr, ya que esa parecía ser su intención. Y justo cuando estaba llegando frente a él preció reaccionar y se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

– ¡Mike, espera! – Él se detuvo y giró de forma lenta. Vi a Alice con cara suplicante y ella me sonrió y me hizo señas para que pusiera en marcha el plan.

– ¿Qué quieres, Bella? ¿Golpearme de nuevo? –Dijo resentido. No quería hacer esto, pero según Alice, debía…

–No Mike. Quiero… Yo… –Suspiré sonoramente– Yo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que paso el sábado. –Él me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Lo sé, para mí también era increíble que estuviera haciendo esto.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque, no fue correcto. Pero tú…

–Yo sé que te ofendí Bella, y yo también debería pedirte disculpas. – ¿Esto era una broma?

– ¿En serio? –Cuestioné dudosa.

–Seguro. No debí decirte todo eso, espero puedas olvidarlo y sigamos siendo amigos. –Parecía bastante sincero, sonreí tratando de que no pareciera forzada y el correspondió mi sonrisa. Tal vez, si no fuese tan intenso, si podríamos ser amigos.

–Claro– Dije con falsa emoción.

–Muy bien, entonces nos vemos luego Bella. –Dijo y se fue. Alice se acercó a mí y me llevo hasta el salón de literatura.

–No puedo creerlo.

–Te lo dije, él no dejará de rondarte hasta que lo aceptes– Apuntó una Alice muy orgullosa de haber acertado en su "predicción".

Cuando estábamos en el umbral de la puerta, el señor Berty que ya estaba dentro nos miró con reproche.

–Gracias a Dios decidieron honrarnos con su presencia. – Dijo desdeñoso – Menos mal señorita Cullen que su papá es doctor, así cuando se resfríen no tendrán usted y la señorita Swan que ir muy lejos. No creo que esa sea ropa apropiada para venir a un centro educativo. –dijo con tono amago. El pobre hombre no sabía en lo que acababa de meterse, nadie le dice a Alice Cullen que es correcto en la moda y que no. Mi pequeña amiga lo miró como si le hubiese dado una bofetada.

–Y yo no creo Señor Berty, que siga usted con la absurda idea de que a los alumnos nos pasa desapercibido ese horrible y falso peluquín. Solo espero que ese pobre gato que lleva usted en la cabeza haya muerto de causas naturales. –Respondió con irritación y terminando con una sonrisa de victoria. La mayoría de nuestros compañeros estaba en shock, al igual que el Señor Berty. Pude ver sus mejillas tomar un color rosa, por lo que no pude más y me reí. Toda la clase me siguió. Avergonzado como estaba, mandó callar a todos y con ira nos dijo:

– ¡Las dos fuera de mi clase y vayan ya a la oficina del director!

Alice me tomó de la mano mientras salía con su aun enorme sonrisa en el rostro, ¿Qué no vio que estábamos en problemas? El señor Berty nos seguía.

–Alice, por si aún no te das cuenta, que nos envíen a la oficina del director es algo malo. –Le dije en un susurro.

–Lo sé, pero te olvidas que estás hablando con Alice, no dejaré que esto termine a su favor.

Y no lo dudaba, pero el director y el maestro no eran quienes me preocupaban. Yo solo temía la reacción de Charlie cuando lo llamaran. Llegamos con la secretaria del director y esta nos dijo que no podía atendernos sino hasta la penúltima hora porque estaba en una reunión importante. En parte me agradó la idea, así no tendría biología y no vería a Edward. Aunque según el Señor Berty éramos capaces de irnos, por lo que tendríamos que quedarnos la siguiente hora más el receso y la cuarta hora. Alice dijo que era una violación a los derechos humanos que no nos dejaran siquiera comer, y así ganamos unos minutos para ir a la cafetería, pero con él acompañándonos a comprar algo para luego regresar a lo que parecía una sala de espera.

Al entrar en la cafetería, la mayoría de los presentes se nos quedaba viendo interrogantes, pero supongo que nuestros compañeros de literatura se encargaron de difundir el chisme porque escuche muchas risitas ahogadas.

La hora de la comida pasó aburrida, lo mismo que la siguiente hora y en ese momento salió el director Welch de su oficina con unos señores, nos hizo pasar y se sentó frente a nosotras. Supe que aquí comenzaba una buena regañina.

–Muy bien, ¿A que debo la visita de la señorita Swan y la Señorita Cullen? Si bien son nuevas este año, no he tenido ninguna queja sobre ellas.

–Estas dos…– comenzó el Señor Berty mirándonos con puro y crudo odio. Quien sabe las palabras nada amables en nuestra contra que pasaban por su cabeza en este instante.

–Harold– Le dijo el director en forma de advertencia usando su nombre de pila, suponiendo que no era nada agradable lo que él iba a decir sobre nosotras.

–Lo siento. Decía que estas dos… Señoritas me han ridiculizado frente a toda la clase de literatura.

El director parecía asombrado y miraba intermitentemente a Alice y a mí.

– ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

–Llegaron tarde a mi clase y luego de eso…

–Luego de eso…– animó el director Welch. Alice quiso adelantarse a cualquier explicación que el Señor peluquín quisiera dar.

–La clase ni siquiera había comenzado, así que no llegamos tarde, él llego temprano. Luego él dijo que menos mal mi padre era doctor, porque así Bella y yo no tendríamos que ir tan lejos cuando nos resfriáramos, porque nuestra ropa no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Eso es realmente insultante. – Dijo Alice con tono indignado y su mirada de ofensa. Ok, ella estaba exagerando, yo lo sabía porque no fue eso lo que dijo el Señor Berty, pero para cualquier otro sonaría tan creíble como que uno más uno es dos.

– ¿Qué? Eso no fue lo que dije.

–Señor Berty, eso no fue amable. Ahora explíqueme porque están ellas aquí.

–La señorita Cullen dijo que no creía que yo siguiera con la absurda idea de que para los alumnos pasaba desapercibido que yo llevo un falso peluquín.

El director Welch de pronto sonrió y se tapó la boca, obviamente luchando con la risa que escaparía si no se concentraba. Cuando se hubo recuperado siguió con el interrogatorio.

–Muy bien. Lo siento Harold, pero la señorita Cullen tiene razón. A todos nos es obvio tu… tu condición, no deberías tratar de cubrirla. –Dijo sonriendo. Apreté mis labios para no reír mientras Alice sonreía en señal de éxito. El señor Berty por otro lado estaba rojo de ira y vergüenza.

–Es eso lo que yo quería decirle. Era solo un consejo, una crítica constructiva. Pero al parecer en este instituto no se respeta la libertad de expresión. –Continuó Alice con su dramático papel. El director abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la "acusación" de mi amiga.

–Pero no diga eso, claro que respetamos la libertad de expresión. Entiendo que usted solo quería dar su opinión. Ahora, no entiendo porque está la Señorita Swan aquí.

– ¡Ella se rió del comentario de Cullen haciendo que los demás rieran!

–Vamos Harold, ese no es motivo para traer un alumno a la dirección. Creo que estas un poco susceptible. Pueden retirarse, aquí no hay nada que castigar.

Nos levantamos para salir de la oficina y justo cuando estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta Alice se volteó.

–Señor Welch, ¿Podría pedirle un favor? –Me pregunté que pretendía, pues estaba usando su carita de perro apaleado. Él la vio con condescendencia, incluso con ternura. Reí internamente, nada se le era negado a Alice Cullen.

–Claro señorita Cullen, estamos para servirle.

–No quiero sonar osada, pero… solo espero que el Señor Berty no quiera perjudicar nuestras notas. Sé que él es un gran maestro, un profesional, pero también sé que se ofendió con mi comentario… – Ella dudó y juraría que estaba a punto de llorar. Sin duda la chica era una gran actriz. – yo solo quería ayudar.

–No se preocupe, eso no va a pasar. ¿No es así Harold? –dijo el directora dándole una mirada significativa.

–Claro que no. –Dijo sinceramente, o eso parecía.

–Bien, pueden irse.

Salimos y el señor Berty ni siquiera nos dirigió la mirada.

–Viste Bella, te dije que esto no saldría a su favor.

–Eso es porque exageraste tu versión.

–El fin justifica los medios. Y esta la parte buena, no tuvimos dos clases.

–Ni que lo digas– Dije recordando que así me salvé de no sentarme por una hora completa al lado de Edward, aunque no lo evitaría en gimnasia.

–Alice…– Le llamé. Ella, que ya había dado unos pasos se giró en mi dirección. –Ahora entiendo tu prueba de maquillaje para interpretar al Guasón. –Dije sonriendo y sin poder contenerme de hacer ese comentario.


	15. Chapter 15

Muchas gracias a** janalez** y **daniwashere** por dejar un review, me agrada que les guste la historia. Vamos lectoras silenciosas, solo toma un minuto dejar un pequeño comentario, quisiera saber si les gusta la trama.

Ahora solo quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado el fin de semana, peo solo me dio tiempo de actualizar mi otro fic:** Perder Para Gana**r. Ya que lo tenía un poco descuidado. Bien, espero que les guste el capítulo y no me maten por lo que hice que pasara. Nos leemos pronto :)

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Luego de que Alice me fulminara con la mirada y jurara vengarse por mi comentario, caminamos hasta nuestra última clase, incluso llegamos antes que los demás.

Entramos a los vestidores y nos cambiamos de ropa, volvimos al gimnasio y esperamos a los chicos. Rápidamente empezaron a llegar nuestros compañeros y Alice casi corrió hacia Jasper en cuanto lo vio entrar, olvidándose del acompañante del rubio, acompañante que camino hasta mí.

–Hola Bella– Dijo un titubeante Edward.

No sabía si responder como si nada hubiese pasado o si debía ignorarlo, realmente las dos opciones me parecían difíciles. Pero ignorarlo tal vez era un poco menos doloroso que pretender que nada había pasado, porque sí pasó algo. Y como si por primera vez en mi existencia el cielo pareciese estar de acuerdo conmigo, Mike Newton apareció frente a mí.

–Hola Bella– Dijo muy sonriente.

–Hola Mike– Contesté forzando una sonrisa. Nunca en mi vida pensé que me agradaría que Newton apareciera de repente. Edward nos miró a ambos, la diferencia fue que a mí me miró con el ceño fruncido y a Mike lo miró con odio, o quizás debería decir con mucho odio. Luego de eso, Mike fue a reunirse con sus amigos y noté como Jessica me mataba con la mirada.

– ¿Pero que pasa contigo Bella? ¿Le hablas luego de lo que te dijo? – Casi me gritó un furioso Edward y justo en ese momento el entrenador Clapp entro en el gimnasio y nos hizo formar nuestros grupos para jugar volleyball. Se podría decir que cada día hacíamos diferentes ejercicios, pero los lunes o martes tan solo nos hacía jugar un partido de lo que fuera.

No me pesa decir que nuevamente golpeé a Edward en la cabeza con el balón, por error claro. _Bien, ¿A quién engaño? ¡Lo admito, si fue a propósito!_ _Pero no me arrepiento de ello. _Aunque a diferencia de la vez anterior, hoy no me disculpe. Si, tal vez suene un poco resentida, pero el golpeó el poco ego que tenía con lo que hizo la noche del sábado. Y de ahí había salido el descabellado "plan" de Alice de poner celoso a Edward aceptando una cita con Mike Newton. Esa era la única razón de porque me había disculpado con él esta mañana. Aunque hacer eso a mí me parecía ridículo y desesperado.

Luego de que el juego terminara caminé hasta los vestidores para cambiarme de ropa, fue extraño no ver a Alice o Ángela por ahí. Decidí que las esperaría cerca del auto de Alice, así que camine fuera del gimnasio solo para encontrarme nuevamente con Mike Newton esperando por mí en el pasillo.

–Bella.

–Mike…

– ¿Ya te vas?

–Casi, solo esperaré por Alice. Vine con ella así que…

–No tienes que esperar, yo puedo llevarte.

–No quiero molestar– Dije, aunque era lo menos importante. Lo que no quería era pasar tiempo con él.

–No es molestia, me gustaría llevarte– Insistió, casi parecía suplicante.

–Tal vez en otra ocasión, hoy quedé con Alice. Muchas gracias de todas formas. – Dije dándole una falsa sonrisa de disculpa.

–Está bien– Parecía a punto de irse, pero de repente sonrió y agregó. – ¿Estarás libre uno de estos días? Ya sabes, podríamos salir…

–Yo…– No sabía que contestar, obviamente no quería salir con él, pero Alice me había hecho prometer que diría que si cuando él me invitara. _¡Dios! No sé cómo acepté meterme en esto._

– ¡Bella! – Dijo Alice llegando hasta mi lado.

–Alice, iba a esperarte en el estacionamiento, como no te vi en los vestidores…

–Está bien. – Respondió Alice. Luego todo estaba en un silencio incómodo, hasta que Mike se atrevió a decir:

– ¿Entonces qué dices, Bella?

–Mike, yo…– Alice de repente me propinó un codazo en las costillas.

–Di que si– Me susurró el malvado duende con una mirada de advertencia y una sonrisa inocente, eso sí era para temer.

–Claro– Me obligué a decir.

–Bien, luego acordamos el día. Hasta luego– Se despidió un emocionado Mike.

–Lo olvidaba, debo ir a recoger algo que deje en mi casillero, nos vemos en el auto Bella. –Y de repente desapareció. Ahora sospechaba que Alice únicamente me había dejado salir sola para que me encontrara con Mike.

– ¿Así que tienes una cita con Newton? – Inquirió la voz de Edward a mis espaldas. Él había escuchado todo. Caminé sin responderle y él caminó a mi lado.

– ¿Es en serio, Bella?

Decidí seguir sin siquiera tomarlo en cuenta, pero era algo realmente difícil. Y para hacerlo aun peor él me tomó del brazo y me giró hacia él. Aun así, no lo volteé a ver.

– ¿Por qué no me respondes? – Preguntó con voz frustrada.

– Contéstame Bella, ¿Es que te gusta Newton? – Me dijo tomándome con un poco de fuerza, no tanta como para lastimarme, pero lo suficiente para que no pudiera soltarme de su agarre. Esta vez decidí verlo y respondí con toda la ira y el dolor que tenía.

– ¿Y eso a ti que te importa? – Respondí de manera brusca. Me miró fijamente, parecía torturado. Su agarre se soltó al instante y pareció dudar en si llevar su mano a mi cara o no. No comprendí el gesto, hasta que me di cuenta que una traicionera lagrima caía por mi mejilla a causa de la ira. La limpié tan rápido como pude con el dorso de mi mano, me di la vuelta y caminé hasta el estacionamiento tratando de calmarme, ahí ya se encontraba una sonriente Alice, que al parecer no había notado la irritación que seguro demostraría mi rostro.

¿Pero que se creía Edward? Primero me besa, luego dice que es un error, después me habla como si nada hubiese pasado y finalmente me pide explicaciones sobre quien me gusta o no. Definitivamente era lindo pero tonto. No creo que existiera nadie -aparte de él y Newton- que no supiera lo mucho que me gusta. Empezaba a creer que era exageradamente obvia si incluso Emmett podía notarlo.

– ¿Cómo fue todo? Sé que Edward escuchó la propuesta de Newton para una cita.

–Déjame decirte Alice, que esto funcionó a la inversa. Edward parecía molesto conmigo.

–Solo son celos, ya se le pasara…– Dijo restándole importancia al asunto. Eso solo hizo que me molestara más.

– ¿Has acaso pensado que existe la posibilidad de que no le guste? – Casi grité con fastidio. Noté que muchos se nos quedaron viendo, por lo que entramos al auto para esperar a Rose.

–Cálmate Bella. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Me preguntó si me gustaba Newton. Y yo le dije que, que le importaba eso.

–Eres genial, eso solo lo pondrá más celoso– Dijo con una sonrisa.

–Y tú eres increíble, suerte que hablamos de tu hermano…

–Antes que hermana, soy mujer, y él te ofendió. Solidaridad de género, tu sabes…– Rodé los ojos.

– ¿Y luego que pasó?

–Él no dijo nada y yo salí molesta de ahí. Y antes de eso, lo ignoré cada vez que me habló– Le conté.

–Eres buena en esto. – Dijo asombrada. La miré con una ceja alzada.

– ¿Alice de que rayos…? – Ella de pronto salió del auto y fue sustituida por Edward. _¿Esto era una broma?_

Me quedé viendo a Edward un tanto sorprendida y él de repente… me beso. Y como solía pasarme cada vez que estaba cerca de él, mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo. Le devolví el beso con dulzura. Sus manos estaban posadas a cada lado de mi cara mientras el beso seguía a paso lento y delicioso. Nos separamos luego de unos segundos o minutos, quien sabe. Él sonreía mientras yo… yo aún seguía un poco atontada. No le di tiempo a nada más, porque me lancé a sus labios como si necesitara de ellos para vivir. Esta vez fui yo quien lo tomó de la cara y a diferencia del beso del sábado y el de hace unos segundos, este fue un beso apasionado. _Este era un beso realmente ardiente._ Me sonrojé de solo pensarlo. Lentamente se separó de mí y vi el más brillante de los verdes en sus ojos. Me acarició la mejilla con gran delicadeza, como si yo estuviese hecha de cristal.

–No vas a salir con Newton– Dijo seguro. Aunque pareció más una orden. Lo miré atónita.

– ¿Así que todo esto es por Mike? ¿Vienes y me besas para que no salga con él?

–Él no te conviene…

– ¿Y quién si, según tú? – Lo corté. Esperaba que dijera algo, pero no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo. Así que dije una de las cosas que más deseaba.

– ¿Acaso estas celoso? – Abrió sus ojos como un gato asustado y dijo tan fuerte y desesperado que sentí mi corazón doler:

– ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no. ¿Por qué piensas eso? Yo solo…

– ¿¡Entonces qué es lo que pretendes Edward!? –Cuestioné histéricamente– No puedes ir y besarme por impulso para después arrepentirte cada vez que se te ocurra. No estoy dispuesta a ser una marioneta que manejas a tu antojo. Consigue una tonta que esté cómoda siguiéndote el jueguito, porque conmigo las cosas no funcionan así amigo. – Finalicé decididamente -y muy molesta- tomando mi mochila y saliendo rápidamente del auto de Alice. Mis amigas estaban afuera con los chicos, todos ellos me miraron interrogantes.

– ¿Bella? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –Me preguntó una alarmada Alice, ni siquiera me molesté en voltear y seguí casi trotando. Me pude dar cuenta que ya no quedaba mucha gente en el estacionamiento. Y como desafortunadamente en el auto de Alice aún se encontraba Edward y los chicos habían venido al instituto en el Volvo, hoy me tocaría caminar hasta mi casa, porque no era una opción estar cerca de cualquier lugar en el que se encontrara Edward. _Al menos, no hoy. _

Pero como si el ridículo cambio de imagen que Alice me había hecho me diera suerte, o probablemente se trataba de una especie de maldición, me encontré con Mike Newton entrando en su auto.

–Hey Bella.

–Hola Mike– Lo salude dudando si debía o no pedirle que me llevara a mi casa.

–Pensé que te ibas con Cullen– Me recordó un poco rudo.

–Era la idea, pero algo surgió y… caminaré– Susurré mientras comenzaba a caminar.

–Te llevo a tu casa, sube. – Dijo mientras él subía en el asiento del conductor. No era una opción tentadora, pero era mejor que caminar hasta mi casa con el frio amenazando entrar por debajo de esta tonta falda y la certeza de que Alice o los chicos me alcanzarían. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, subí en el asiento del copiloto. Mike me sonrió complacido, mientras yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas poner una sonrisa decente y creíble en mi cara, algo que no era en absoluto fácil. Al llegar, me di cuenta que Charlie ya estaba en casa. Mike detuvo el auto y apagó el motor, no entendí porque, hasta que lo vi acercarse hasta mí, afortunadamente lo detuve a tiempo.

– ¿Qué haces?

– ¿Acaso nunca has besado a alguien? No estés nerviosa, yo te enseño, solo déjate llevar– Dijo de modo arrogante acercándose de nuevo. Puse toda mi mano justo en el centro de su cara, el profirió un sonido de queja cuando muy intencionalmente le presioné la nariz.

–No estas entendiendo Mike. Sé lo que pretendes, pero no veo que te hace pensar que debes hacerlo.

–Si aceptaste salir conmigo es porque te parezco atractivo, ¿No? – Explicó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Decidí ser sincera.

–En realidad no, Mike. Acepté solo porque… porque… estaba cansada de tanta insistencia de tu parte. Y ahora me doy cuenta que fue un error, podemos ser amigos, pero nada más allá de eso. – Me disculpé. _Lo acepto, esa no es la verdad, pero soy una cobarde y no puedo decirle las verdaderas razones._

– ¿No crees que sea apuesto? – _Ni una pizca._ Pensé mientras el me recriminaba como si esa debiese ser una obligación.

–Yo… Lo lamento– Fue lo único que pude decir al tiempo que salía a toda prisa del auto de Mike. Entré a casa tan rápido como pude y cerré de un portazo. Charlie, que estaba viendo un partido de Baseball ni siquiera se dio cuenta de nada.

–Hola papá.

–Hola Bells. ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? – Preguntó distraídamente.

–Divertido– Contesté simplemente. – ¿Qué tal el tuyo?

–Cansado. Ordené pizza, está en la cocina. – Dijo haciéndome señas con las manos pero sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla. Tocaron el timbre.

–No tengo hambre. Iré a abrir. – Dije, aunque sabía que me estaba poniendo muy poca atención. Al abrir, me encontré con Alice y Rose en la puerta. Las hice pasar.

– ¿Quién es? – Gritó Charlie desde el sofá. Las chicas me arrastraron hasta el living.

–Hola Charlie, es un gusto verte. Tenemos mucha tarea y estaremos en la habitación de Bella si no te molesta. – Dijo Alice dedicándole una deslumbrante sonrisa.

–Claro– Contestó mi papá con pereza.

Subimos hasta mi habitación y las chicas me hicieron sentarme en la cama y ellas se quedaron de pie frente a mí.

– ¿Se puede saber porque razón Newton te trajo del instituto? – Comenzó una molesta e intranquila Alice.

–Creí que era obvio, yo no tengo auto…– Le expliqué como si le hablara a una niña de 5 años.

–No te quieras pasar de lista conmigo Isabella. Quiero decir, ¿Qué hacías con Michael Newton? – Dijo pausada y coléricamente.

–No te entiendo Alice. Querías que intentara conseguir una cita con Mike. Y ahora, ¿te molestas porque me trajo a mi casa?

–Sí, veo que no entendiste. La idea era aceptar la cita para poner celoso a Edward, no que de verdad salieras con Newton. – Casi gritó dándome una mirada fulminante.

–Y no estoy saliendo con él. Ni siquiera habrá cita…

– ¿Qué? ¿Es que cancelaste? No estas siguiendo el plan Bella…

–Tu plan no tiene sentido– La paré. –No puedes darle celos a alguien que no está interesado– Expliqué. Su mirada pareció dulcificarse mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso Bella? – Inquirió Rose imitando a Alice. _¿Acaso Edward no se los dijo?_

–Edward no nos quiso decir nada. Solo salió de mi bebé y luego se acercó al volvo, se dio contra la carrocería con la cabeza, luego subió dando un portazo y se fue sin siquiera despedirse. – Confesó Alice como si pudiese leerme el pensamiento. Suspiré. El infeliz causaba los problemas pero no tenía la delicadeza de explicarlos.

–Bien, luego de que la traidora de Alice – Comencé a contarles, mientras la miraba con reproche y ella hacía un puchero. – Saliera del auto y Edward entrara… Nos besamos – Rose sonrió y Alice comenzó a dar sus típicos saltitos – Luego dijo que yo no saldría con Mike…

–Pero eso es bueno Bella, significa que el plan si está funcionando. – Comentó Rosalie interrumpiéndome.

–Pero la forma en que lo dijo sonó más como una orden que como otra cosa. Y cuando le pregunte si estaba celoso, rápidamente aclaró que no. Así que le dije que se buscara a alguien que siguiera su jueguito y salí de ahí. Eso es todo. –Finalicé.

–Pero Bella…

–No intentes justificarlo Alice – Le advertí viendo hacia donde se dirigía. – Está claro que él solo me ve como amiga. Y eso está muy bien. – Opiné, aunque obviamente a mí no me parecía bien eso.

–Quizás es mejor de esta manera, no tiene sentido nadar contra la corriente.

– ¿¡Que!? ¿Es que piensan dejar las cosas así? – Chilló una histérica Alice luego del comentario de Rose.

–Alice, no podemos forzar las cosas entre ellos. Y si a Edward de verdad le gusta Bella, no lo está demostrando.

–Él es alguien tímido– Intentó defenderlo el duende.

–Pues bien, entonces que tenga hue…

– ¡Rose! – Gritamos Alice y yo a la vez.

–Ok, ok. Entonces que tenga valor y haga algo. Bella no esperará por él toda su vida. – Concluyó cruzándose de brazo.

Estuvimos discutiendo sobre el tema hasta que ellas tuvieron que irse, Alice al final aceptó que ya que nosotras lo habíamos intentado era hora de que Edward se decidiera a actuar. Aunque no nos engañó, estábamos seguras que algo tramaba.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola chicas, como siempre mil gracias a janalez y boniiz. ame02 por dejar un review. Gracias también a los favoritos y follows, realmente me gustaría saber que les parece la historia. Su opinión es muy importante. **

**Bien, estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo. Sé que es corto pero haré lo posible porque el próximo sea más largo. Espero les guste :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

.

Al día siguiente tenía a Alice y a Rose en mi puerta desde muy temprano para prepararme. Yo no veía para que si solo íbamos al instituto. Aun así, el duende maligno no estaba conforme con mi ropa, por lo que me obligó a usar un vestido ¡Un vestido! Alice definitivamente perdió la cabeza.

–Alice…

–Iras con ese vestido y punto. Te queda genial. – Me cortó antes de que pudiera quejarme. Rosalie solo se dignó a soltar una risita. ¡Ja! Valiente amiga. Había que aceptar que la ropa era linda, pero no era mi estilo. Yo estaba más conforme usando jeans y una camiseta. Sabía que nada de lo que dijera la haría cambiar de opinión. Así que resignada me dejé dar órdenes sobre que vestir. Salimos hacia el instituto en el auto de Alice. Al llegar, nuevamente todos se nos quedaron viendo. Aunque tenía la paranoica idea de que a quien veían era a mí. _Absurdo – _Me dije una y otra vez.

Alice y yo nos encaminamos a clase de trigonometría. En cuanto entré todos se quedaron callados, pero eso no duró más de tres segundos, ya que todos comenzaron a cuchichear mientras no apartaban su vista de mí. Esto era exagerado ni siquiera cuando era "la nueva" me asediaron tanto. La señorita Wallas entró y mando callar a todos, aunque los vi comunicarse por medio de papelitos. Interrogué a Alice con la mirada, para investigar si ella sabía de qué iba todo esto, pero su encogimiento de hombros me dijo que no estaba enterada de nada. La clase terminó y caminamos hasta literatura. El señor Berty no nos miró de mala manera, lo que resultaba un alivio. Pero por otro lado los murmullos no pararon y eso estaba sacándome de mis casillas, ni en mi primer día de clases me sentí tan incómoda. Alice y yo nos despedimos para dirigirnos a nuestras siguientes clases. Entré en el salón de historia y me senté junto a Jasper como era usual y nuevamente todos comenzaron con el chisme.

–Hola Jazz.

–Hola Bella. ¿Cómo va tu día? – Él siempre me preguntaba eso, pero hoy, realmente parecía confundido.

–No tan bien como quisiera. ¿Sabes? Desde que llegué esta mañana, no han dejado de verme como a un bicho raro. No es como si ese fuera un hecho nuevo, para nada. Pero hoy de verdad se han puesto bastante intensos. Sin embargo, yo no entiendo porque. ¿Tú estás al tanto de algo? – Pregunté con la esperanza de que él pudiese sacarme de esta horrible duda.

–Bueno Bella…– Y justo cuando mi rubio amigo se disponía a contarme, el Señor Morrison entró en el salón, no pudimos hablar, pues Jasper prestaba especial atención en esta clase. El timbre sonó y al salir de la clase vi a Jessica Stanley que caminaba por el pasillo, asesinarme con la mirada y fue entonces cuando los secreteos de mis compañeros cobraron algo de sentido. Seguramente todo esto era porque ayer al salir de clases no me había ido con los Cullen como acostumbraba, sino que había ido con Mike. Rodé los ojos internamente, en este lugar nada pasaba desapercibido. Jasper y yo seguimos caminando en dirección a la cafetería.

Y de un momento a otro la gente comenzó a correr hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban los casilleros, curiosos nos acercamos a observar, una rueda de gente estaba formada. A pesar de lo… comunicativos que pudieran llegar a ser en este lugar, me abrieron campo cuando me vieron, eso me confundió. Alcancé a ver a dos chicos parados en el centro, un rubio y un…

Ahí en el medio se encontraba Edward enfrentando a Mike Newton.

–Acéptalo Cullen. – Había dicho Newton con una sonrisa divertida. Edward de repente tomó al rubio de las solapas de su camisa y lo estrelló contra el casillero. Nunca lo había visto tan agresivo.

– ¡Di la verdad! – Gritó un furioso Edward, alejando al rubio del casillero para volver a estamparlo, esta vez, con más fuerza. Todos estábamos sorprendidos de verlo actuar de esa manera. Quise acercarme más y detenerlo antes de que se metiera en problemas, pero Jasper me sujetó de los brazos y negó con la cabeza. Así que decidí que era mejor que me quedara en mi lugar.

–No… no sé… de lo que hablas. – Dijo un aterrorizado Mike.

–Sabes bien de lo que hablo. – Debatió el cobrizo con voz contenida. Mike pareció decir algo en voz baja, lo que solo hizo a Edward molestarse más y volver a zarandearlo con fuerza.

–Nadie te escuchó Newton. Repítelo claro y fuerte.

–Ok. Es mentira lo que dije está mañana, absolutamente nada pasó. Solo quería que creyeran que ella se me insinuaba, pero nunca ha sido así. – Confesó Newton. Estaba tan asustado que parecía a punto de llorar. Edward lo empujó bruscamente – _Otra vez_ – y a causa del impacto y como Edward ya no lo sostenía de la camisa, esta vez el rubio cayó al suelo.

–Excelente exhibición Señor Cullen, lo quiero en mi oficina de inmediato. – Dijo el personaje menos esperado. El director Welch había presenciado todo. Edward estaba en problemas y aun así, no dijo ni mu y caminó hacia la dirección tomándose del cabello con ambas manos. ¿Así que esto había sido por una chica? Ese pensamiento solo hizo doler un poco más mi corazón.

– ¿Y ustedes piensan quedarse parados ahí todo el día? Vamos, dejen el chisme. – Dijo el director y en cuestión de segundos la mayoría de los alumnos desapareció de ahí. Vi a Eric tratar de ayudar a Mike a levantarse, pero este siendo tan orgulloso como era, lo rechazó con un manotazo, se levantó y caminó hasta el patio del instituto. Jasper y yo caminamos hasta la cafetería, donde ya se encontraban todos. Nos pusimos en la fila y luego de pagar nuestros alimentos fuimos con nuestros amigos. La única diferencia fue que en esta ocasión había un integrante más en nuestra mesa. Emmett.

–Hey Bellita, luces muy sexy el día de hoy. – Comentó Emmett ni bien me vio, haciéndome sonrojar– Alice de verdad te quiere muy poco.

– ¿Porque se supone que dices eso mequetrefe? – Preguntó una molesta Alice mientras tomábamos asiento.

–Porque la vistes de esa manera cuando sabes lo mucho que se sonroja. Harás que su cabeza explota a causa de tanta sangre concentrada. – Explicó con su habitual y escandalosa risa.

Pasamos la comida muy animadamente, con Emmett haciendo bromas cada vez que podía. Era divertido estar con él cuando no era demasiado impertinente.

El timbre sonó nuevamente, indicando que debíamos ir a clase. Ángela y yo nos encaminamos hasta nuestro salón de español. Pude notar que la gente ya no se me quedaba viendo como esta mañana, lo que era grandioso. Al terminar a clase me despedí de Ángela y fui a mi salón de biología. Me senté al lado de un malhumorado Edward. Ninguno le dirigió la palabra ni la mirada al otro. Supongo que lo que le dije ayer quedó claro y decidió no seguir confundiéndome con sus cambios de actitud. La clase paso rápido y caminé aceleradamente hasta gimnasia. Fui a los vestidores para cámbiarme de ropa y regresé. Los chicos ya se encontraban ahí. Las chicas hablaban, así que me acerque a Jasper.

–Hey Bells. ¿Sabes que le dijeron a Edward en la dirección? – Inquirió un preocupado Jasper. Eso me molestó un poco. ¿Por qué se supone que yo debería saberlo? El chico ni siquiera me hablaba.

–No. –Dije simplemente. Y cuando vi a Edward llegar hasta nosotros, me acerqué a las chicas para entablar una banal conversación con ellas. La clase pasó sin ningún hecho que merezca importancia. Luego de cambiarnos de ropa fuimos hasta el estacionamiento, Rose ya nos esperaba ahí. Así que nos fuimos hasta la casa de los Cullen.

–Hola chicas, es un gusto verlas. Lucen hermosas. – Nos recibió una siempre maternal y cariñosa Esme con un abrazo a cada una. Hablamos por un rato y ponto llegaron Emmett y Jasper. Nos ofrecimos a ayudar a Esme a preparar la comida, pero como siempre, ella ya tenía todo listo.

– ¿Y dónde está Edward? – Preguntó la madre de mis amigos mientras almorzábamos.

–Se ha quedado ayudando a asear la cafetería. – Informó Emmett en cuanto trago sin siquiera masticar lo que comía. Esme frunció el ceño.

– ¿Porque?

–Bueno… Digamos que lo han castigado por pelear con Mike Newton y estará suspendido el resto de la semana. – Confesó el grandulón luego de dar un suspiro. Esme soltó los cubiertos causando un horrible sonido luego de que todos nos quedáramos en completo silencio.

– ¿¡Suspendido!? ¿Y se puede saber porque razón Edward peleó con ese chico? – Exclamó alzando la voz, no era común que ella se saliera de sus cabales. Todos la miramos con asombro.

–La verdad es que no lo sabemos. – Dijo el oso.

–Pero ya me escuchará…– declaró Esme levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia el teléfono. Pensé en el lio en el que se había metido Edward con Esme. Y como siempre, yo estaba equivocada, ella no estaba así de molesta con su hijo pequeño, sino con el director Welch.

– ¡Pues yo creo que es una medida exagerada suspenderlo! – Gritó al teléfono. Nos asomamos para ver qué pasaba. Ella siguió a la escucha de quien sabe cuántas justificaciones por parte del director.

–Pero con Edward nunca ha tenido problemas, es un estudiante excelente. – Dijo ahora con voz persuasiva. Escuchó de nuevo y esta vez sonrió complacida.

–Está bien, muchas gracias director Welch. Es siempre un gusto tratar con gente tan profesional como usted. – Se despidió con voz aduladora pero con un gesto de fastidio. Colgó el teléfono con más fuerza de la necesaria.

–Estúpido. –Dijo dejándonos a todos con la boca abierta.

– ¡Mamá! – Chilló Alice sorprendida, mientras Emmett soltaba una carcajada. Esme se volteó con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se metía a la cocina. Nos quedamos en blanco y luego comenzamos a reír. En ese momento entró Edward por la puerta. Luego de decir un escueto "Hola", subió a su habitación y no bajó en todo el día. Aunque por supuesto, Esme había subido a hablar con él. Los chicos y yo hicimos los deberes durante casi toda la tarde, al terminar jugamos un rato videojuegos y luego Emmett fue a dejarnos a Jasper, Rose y a mí.

Al llegar a la casa, preparé la cena para Charlie, esperé a que llegara para poner la mesa y sentarnos a comer. Comimos en silencio, lo cual no resultaba nada incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio y en eso me parecía bastante a él. En cierto modo, me parecía en algunas cosas bastante a él.

– ¿Qué tal el instituto? – Preguntó de repente. ¿Qué decirle? _No mucho, ayer nos llevaron a Alice y a mí a la dirección y hoy se llevaron a Edward. Y no se realmente quien es la mala influencia, si ellos, o yo._ Absurdo.

–Bien. – Contesté simplemente. Charlie no preguntó más y luego de comer se fue a ver la televisión, luego de fregar lo acompañe un rato para después subir a darme un baño, vestirme e irme a dormir.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente. En el instituto todo seguía igual, aunque ahora Mike Newton parecía huir cada vez que me veía cerca. Pasamos la mayoría de las tardes en casa de los Cullen, lo que resultaba un poco incómodo a veces, pues Edward y yo no nos dirigíamos la palabra. Y realmente me dolía ver que ni siquiera lo intentó. Así que no había podido saber, ni por Edward ni por Mike, porque habían peleado aquel día en el instituto. Y según los chicos, Edward no había querido contarles. Sin embargo yo no me creía ese cuento, ellos parecían saber algo que yo no.

También había noticias agradables. Al fin Jasper y Alice se habían vuelto novios el fin de semana durante una cita en la que él había confesado sus sentimientos por ella. Pero Alice siendo… Alice. Contestó algo como: _Me hiciste esperar mucho_. Y si eso ya parecía loco, él decidió seguirle el juego respondiendo: _Lo siento mucho, señorita_. Ella estaba muy feliz, incluso más que cualquier otro día, si eso era posible.

Las cosas entre Emmett y Rose parecían ir por buen camino, peleaban todo el tiempo, pero al parecer a él le gustaba cada vez que ella lo golpeaba sin piedad. Y hay que admitir que era divertido ver eso.

Pero estaba además la parte dramática. Yo era la única que no tenía alguien con quien estar en ese sentido. Pero si los días me parecían pesados lo días anteriores, hoy lo parecía más. Ya que hoy… Hoy era el día más odiado por mi persona. Hoy era 13 de septiembre…


	17. Chapter 17

Hola chicas, siento mucho la tardanza pero FanFiction me ha dado problemas y no he podido actualizar sino hasta hoy.

Bien, aquí otro capítulo. Mil gracias por los Favorites, Follows y Reviews, especialmente a:

_**daniwashere**_

_**janalez**_

_**boniiz .ame02**_

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y dejarme un pequeño comentario. en fin, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

13 de Septiembre… como dije, el día más odiado. Y no era por alguna mala experiencia que yo hubiera tenido. Bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero no era algo que desagradaría a otra persona, se trataba solo de algo inevitable: Mi cumpleaños.

Nunca me gustó la idea de celebrar el volverte más viejo. Y mucho menos si esa celebración indicaba que yo tendría que ser el centro de atención. Seguramente, cualquier torpe tan proclive como yo a los accidentes estaría de acuerdo. El solo pensarlo me daba escalofríos. Así que desde hace algunos años, había obligado a Renée a no hacer más fiestas con ese motivo. Aunque como era de esperarse, aún seguían –Ella y Charlie– haciéndome regalos cada año. Como este año por ejemplo, se las habían arreglado para regalarme un teléfono móvil. Era lindo, pero no veía la necesidad de que gastaran dinero. Además de que era algo sobrado, Forks era lo suficientemente pequeño para localizar a cualquiera, podía llamar a mamá desde el teléfono de casa y veía a mis amigos todos los días, todo el día.

Al menos aún estaba la parte buena, nadie en Forks sabía del detalle que guardaba esta fecha.

Muy temprano como era costumbre, Alice apareció en mi puerta dispuesta a prepararme para ir al instituto. A diferencia de días anteriores, hoy no puse tanta resistencia, pues al menos no me obligó a usar nada demasiado escandaloso, ya que hoy me dejó ponerme un pantalón. ¡Como los extrañaba! Últimamente se había obstinado en hacerme poner vestidos cada día que era posible. Me agradó que mi hiperactiva amiga no tuviera forma de saber sobre "el acontecimiento" del día de hoy, porque de lo contrario se habría puesto intensa haciéndome regalos o una pomposa fiesta.

Nos dirigimos al instituto y me regocijó el que todos fueran ignorantes del hecho de que hoy era mi cumpleaños.

Salimos del auto y nos dirigimos a clase como de costumbre. El día parecía ir bien, el ambiente se sentía relajado, pues era viernes. Luego de las primeras tres clases, Jasper y yo caminamos hasta la cafetería, donde ya nos esperaban los demás. No comprendí las miradas burlonas de Emmett, las miradas de furia de Rose, las miradas de compasión de Ángela y su novio Ben o la peor… la mirada brillante y de regodeo de Alice. Hasta que una nueva y desagradable noticia se comunicaba en toda la cafetería de Forks, es decir, en todo el instituto y en todo el pueblo.

–Buenos días compañeros. – Hablo Alice levantándose de su asiento, tratando de atraer a la audiencia, aunque solo consiguió unas pocas miradas de parte de algunos curiosos. Muchos ya estaban acostumbrados a las locuras de la pequeña Cullen como para prestar especial atención a lo que ella tuviera que informar. Molesta, como supuse que estaba a causa de ser ignorada por algunos valientes, subió sobre la mesa, con toda la gracia y dignidad del mundo.

–Chicos y chicas…– Intentó. Y de nuevo… Nada.

– ¡Cállense! – Exclamó en un chillido que prometía dejar pitando mis oídos por un largo rato.

Ahora todas, y cada una de las personas presentes le prestaban total y absoluta atención a mi pequeña amiga.

–Gracias. – Dijo dando lo que a cualquier incauto podría parecerle una sonrisa dulce. Pero yo que ya la conocía lo suficiente, no podía caer en su trampa. Esa mirada presumida combinada con esa sonrisa, solo podían significar una cosa: destrucción. Y tenía el agudo presentimiento que yo era la principal implicada en esto.

–Bien compañeros. El motivo por el que pido su atención, es para hacerles conocedores de un hecho muy importante y que creo merece ser celebrado. Una gran noticia. – Siguió, dándole largas al asunto. Muchos ya parecían desesperados, pero con lo que dijo a continuación, sin duda atrajo de nuevo su curiosidad.

– ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestra compañera Bella Swan! – Y como era de esperarse, las miradas se dirigieron a mí en cuestión de nanosegundos, mientras yo me congelaba y palidecía en mi asiento.

–Por lo que todos están invitados a la fiesta que se realizará en su honor. – Continuó con su inagotable efusividad. ¿Cómo es que lo sabía?

–Pero hay algo que deben tomar en cuenta. Esta no será una fiesta cualquiera, será una fiesta de blanco y negro. – Hizo saber haciendo que los cuchicheos comenzaran.

–Así es, deben ir vestidos de blanco y/o negro. Y no me importa quienes sean, si no cumplen con este requisito no podrán entrar. La fiesta será a las 8:00 en mi casa. Los esperamos– finalizó bajando de la mesa con ayuda de Jasper y sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Aún seguía un poco en shock, pero eso no le impidió a mi cerebro preguntarse de nuevo ¿Cómo lo supo? Yo no se lo había contado a nadie… O eso creía yo hasta que mi cerebro me dio una respuesta: Edward.

Salí de la cafetería hecha una furia, al único que se lo había contado era al hermoso y tonto hermano de mi amiga, con la única condición de que no se lo dijera a Alice y es lo primero que él había hecho. Caminé en dirección a la biblioteca, donde sabía que lo encontraría, ya que se la pasaba ahí metido cada vez que tenía un poco de tiempo libre. No por nada tenía las mejores notas del instituto.

Entré como si mi alma fuera arrastrada por el mismo diablo y lo busqué en la esquina más apartada, donde era su lugar habitual. Me quedé de piedra al verlo envolver algo con papel de regalo color azul, no sabía lo que contenía, pero sabía que era algo para mí. Después de todo él había prometido hacerme un regalo para mi cumpleaños.

Se veía tan hermoso concentrado. _¡Por Dios, céntrate Bella! _– me reprendí mentalmente, caminando nuevamente hacia él. Contando con mi "genial" suerte, tropecé con la pata de la mesa justo cuando él se levantaba de su asiento, yendo yo a parar precisamente en sus brazos. Como toda una tonta película barata, ¿no?

Me solté de su cálido agarre como pude, tratando de mantener mi equilibrio y mirándolo fijamente. Al ver sus magníficos ojos verdes, mi furia amenazó con desaparecer, pero me obligue a recordar el motivo de mi enojo.

–Tu…– Pronuncié sin saber cómo comenzar.

–Bella. Siento no haberte felicitado antes, pero no tuve oportunidad más temprano. Estabas con Alice y como no querías que se enterara…

– ¡Ja! No me vengas con eso. – Solté con toda la irritación que pude.

–Hablo en serio, yo quería…

– ¿Decírselo a ella sola? ¿Es eso Edward? Porque déjame decirte que te ha salido estupendo. – Comenté empezando a elevar un poco el tono de voz.

–No sé dé que hablas, Bella…– Dijo confundido.

–Eres un buen actor, pero no necesitas fingir conmigo. Eras el único que sabía sobre esto y de repente Alice está invitando a todo el instituto a la monumental fiesta que piensa darme hoy en tu casa.

– ¿Qué?

–Como escuchaste. Hoy se celebra la fiesta del año. – Le conté con burla.

–Bella yo no…

–No te atrevas a decirme que no fuiste tú quien le dijo. – Amenacé señalándolo con mi dedo índice.

–Pero es la verdad. Yo no se lo dije, no sé cómo se enteró.

–Fuiste a la única persona a la que se lo conté. ¿Por quién más podría saberlo? – Acusé con desesperación.

–Realmente estas confundida.

–El hecho que hayamos peleado no te da el derecho a contarle algo tan personal. – El haber dicho esto pareció molestarle más que el haberlo acusado de ser un bocazas. Porque súbitamente su cara se crispó de rabia.

–Oye, eres tu quien no me ha hablado en semanas, y precisamente cuando lo haces es solo para acusarme de algo de lo que no soy responsable. – Contestó herido y enojado. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía?

– ¿Qué? Eres tu quien no me ha dirigido la palabra. – Lo contradije.

–Y nuevamente te equivocas, eres tan testaruda. He querido arreglar las cosas desde aquel día, pero no hacías más que evadirme o ignorarme. Así que decidí que si tanto te molesta mi presencia era mejor no fastidiarte y permanecer lo más lejos posible de ti. – Me explicó. Aunque debería decir que la última parte casi la gritó, era una suerte que todos estuvieran en la cafetería a esta hora.

– Sé que piensas que rompí mi parte del trato, pero yo sé que no es así. Lamento haber arruinado tu cumpleaños, Bella. – Concluyó con voz suave dejando el regalo en mis manos y saliendo de la biblioteca. Me quedé petrificada viéndolo irse. Hasta cierto punto él tenía razón, pero era algo que mi orgullo no me había dejado ver con imparcialidad. Los primeros días yo lo había ignorado olímpicamente. Pero como sea, él no tenía por qué haberle contado a Alice sobre mi estúpido cumpleaños.

Salí de la biblioteca en dirección a mi clase de español cuando tocaron el timbre, no sin antes guardar el regalo aun sin abrir en mi casillero.

–Feliz cumpleaños. Prometo darte luego tu regalo. – Dijo Ángela al sentarse cerca mío cuando entró al salón.

–No es necesario. – La tranquilicé.

–Lo es. Lamentablemente no lo sabía hasta que Alice nos lo dijo antes de que llegaras a la mesa.

–Ella no debía enterarse. No quiero una fiesta, ni regalos ni nada de eso. Odio los cumpleaños. – Le conté.

–Pues ya que tendrás una fiesta deberás aceptar mi regalo. – Estaba por contradecirla justo cuando el maestro entro al salón y no pude seguir hablando. Cuando la clase hubo terminado caminé con desgana hasta biología, no quería entrar y saber que seguiríamos peleando, o peor… que seguiríamos ignorándonos.

Porque si, el hecho de ignorarnos me estaba comenzando a doler más que pelear con él.

El Señor Molina ya estaba adentro cuando llegué, hoy solo veríamos un tonto vídeo, por lo que cuando todos estuvimos dentro apagó las luces y encendió un viejo televisor que había arrastrado hasta el laboratorio. Decidí dejar por un momento mi orgullo a un lado y le dirigí la palabra a mi compañero de asiento.

–Muchas gracias por el regalo. – Dije susurrándole.

–Es solo una tontería. Supuse que no querrías nada demasiado llamativo. – Y justo en este momento deseaba haberlo abierto y saber que era lo que contenía.

–Acertaste. – Dije simplemente y juro que casi lo vi sonreír.

–No tienes que fingir que te gusta, sé que aún no lo has abierto. – Fruncí el ceño al tiempo que sentía que me sonrojaba. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

–No te espío, solo te vi ponerlo en tu casillero. – Me confesó al tiempo que miraba hacia el frente. Hice un mohín.

– ¿Seguro que tú no le dijiste a Alice? – El suspiró sonoramente antes de voltear a verme a los ojos.

–No fui yo quien se lo dijo Bella.

– ¿Y entonces como se enteró?

–Juro que no lo sé. Pero es Alice, ella siempre se las arregla para conseguir lo que desea. – Contestó tomándose el pelo con ambas manos. Lo que significaba que estaba algo desesperado. Le daría al menos el beneficio de la duda. La clase terminó y caminamos hasta gimnasia en silencio. Entré a los vestidores y me encontré con las chicas ahí.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – Canturreó Alice llegando a mi encuentro y dándome un abrazo. Hice una mueca.

–Te aseguro que no será uno feliz.

–No te preocupes, Bella. Ya todo está preparado para la fiesta. Saldrá genial y te divertirás. – Aseguró sonriente. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que me preocupaba que la fiesta no estuviese lista?

– ¿Y tú como te enteraste que hoy es mi cumpleaños? – Pregunté con una ceja alzada. Ella vio en todas las direcciones antes de hacerme señas con el dedo para que me acercara. Luego susurró lentamente en mi oído.

–Un buen espía nunca revela sus fuentes. – Rodé los ojos. Regresamos al gimnasio para competir en carreras. No creo que haga falta decir que no gané porque me las arregle para enredarme con los cordones de mi tenis y caer. Así que di gracias al cielo cuando al fin sonó el timbre indicando el final de clases. Le dije a Alice que se adelantara al estacionamiento mientras yo iba por unos libros que necesitaría. Así yo podría sacar el regalo de Edward sin que ella se enterara. Metí el paquete del tamaño de un libro en mi mochila y salí del edificio hasta acercarme al auto de Alice.

–Hoy vendrás directamente a mi casa Bella, ya le he avisado a Charlie. – Me informó Alice cuando estábamos en el estacionamiento. Aunque obviamente debí imaginarlo, ¿no? Charlie no era capaz de negarle nada a Alice… Bueno, nadie era capaz.

Emprendimos el viaje cuando Ángela llegó al estacionamiento. Sí, ellas habían obligado a Ángela a ser participe en una tarde de tortura en la casa Cullen. Al menos eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor. Al llegar a casa de los Cullen, Esme ya nos esperaba en el porche con una de sus cariñosas sonrisas.

–Feliz cumpleaños Bella. Esperamos que te guste, es de parte de Carlisle y mío. – Dijo dándome un abrazo muy fuerte y luego entregándome una cámara digital acompañada de un álbum.

–Gracias Esme, están muy lindos. Aun así, no debieron molestarse. – Contesté tomando a fuerza entre mis manos sus obsequios.

–Nada de eso. Alice me avisó de tu aversión hacia las fiestas y los regalos, pero este año deberás tolerarlo. – Dijo con un tono que intentaba ser demandante, pero viniendo de la dulce Esme, eso era casi imposible.

–Pero pasen, no se queden fuera. – Dijo haciéndonos entrar y guiándonos hasta la cocina, donde comenzó a servirnos un vaso con jugo de toronja a cada una. Estuvimos un rato charlando, hasta que Rose y los chicos llegaron, ella entró a la cocina y ellos se fueron a jugar videojuegos.

–Y cuéntame Bella, ¿Qué te han regalado tus padres? – Inquirió con más interés del que era normal. Hice una mueca al recordar el ostentoso teléfono celular que se les ocurrió a mis progenitores regalarme.

–Un celular– Solté como si la palabra me diera alergia.

– ¿Acaso no te gusta? – Preguntó con ojitos tristes. Lo que menos quería era que Esme pensara que era una malagradecida, pero no podía ocultar mi incomodidad con la idea de que la gente gastara dinero en mí.

–No es eso, claro que me gusta. Me gusta mucho, pero creo que es algo innecesario. – Contesté.

–Bueno, la comunicación ya no se considera un lujo, sino una necesidad. Imagino que tu madre querrá que la llames más seguido. – Comentó tratando de persuadirme. Creo que ni siquiera Renée se habría interesado tanto en el tema. Tal vez, incluso hasta lo hubiera dejado pasar.

–Puede ser, pero bien podía arreglármelas para llamarla desde casa. Y tampoco creo que fuese preciso comprar un teléfono tan caro como ese aparenta serlo. – Opiné negando con la cabeza.

–Bueno, solo piensa que lo hicieron con todo el cariño del mundo. Y que hay celulares más caros…– Dijo saliendo de la cocina. Me estremecí de solo pensar que se les pasara por la cabeza un regalo más costoso.

–Relájate Bella, esta fecha solo se celebra una vez al año. – Quiso tranquilizarme Rosalie.

–Sí, pero se celebra cada año. – Dije con una mueca de antipatía. Ellas rodaron los ojos.

–Eres tan testaruda. – Se quejó Alice.

–Pero hoy eso no te servirá. Aunque trataremos de hacértelo un poco llevadero…

–Sí Rosalie, una fiesta es lo más llevadero del mundo– Comenté con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

–Deja la amargura. –Me reprendió– Intentaba decirte que como no soportas los regalos, nos hemos puesto de acuerdo Ángela, Ben, Jasper y yo para darte un regalo entre los cuatro. – Dijo dándome una caja de terciopelo negra y alargada. La abrí y adentro contenía una hermosa pulsera de plata. ¿¡Cómo habían conseguido un regalo tan rápido!? Miré a Ángela levantando las cejas.

–Bueno, yo te advertí que te daría tu regalo después, pero Jasper y Ben te hicieron las cosas un poco más fáciles y sugirieron que te diéramos un regalo entre los cuatro, y a Rose y a mí no nos quedó más que aceptar. Rose y Ben fueron por tu regalo a Port Ángeles luego del almuerzo. – Me explicó sorprendiéndome que hayan faltado a clases. Suspiré, al parecer no podía nadar contra la corriente.

–Gracias, de verdad. – Dije abrazándolas. Y el momento que no deseaba llegó antes de lo esperado.

–Bien, basta de sentimentalismos, eso déjenlo para cuando estemos ebrias– Comentó Alice como si hablara del clima. La mire con terror.

–No me mires así Bella, una fiesta no es fiesta sino hay alcohol.

–Pero Carlisle y Esme…

–Oh, ellos no estarán esta noche. Van a irse en pocas horas a Port Ángeles y vuelven mañana por la tarde, así que por eso no hay problema. Ahora vamos a mi habitación que es hora de darte mi regalo. – Expuso sonriente mientras –y como era costumbre– me tomaba del brazo para llevarme escaleras arriba.

Llegamos hasta la habitación de Alice y me hizo meterme al baño. Al salir ya me esperaba Rose con la plancha y la pinza, y Alice con todo su arsenal de maquillaje disperso en el tocador. Realmente no quería esto, pero no había forma de que ganara la batalla contra Alice y Rose. ¡Por Dios, eran apenas las cinco de la tarde!

–Alice, sabes que no es usual en mí maquillarme.

–Ya lo sé capitán evidente. –Dijo rodando los ojos– es por eso que me he tardado. La idea es maquillarte pero que parezca natural.

–Pues preferiría la idea de no maquillarme para que parezca natural. – Le dije con mal humor.

–Cálmate. Ya he terminado.

–Eso es genial porque yo también. – Le apoyó Rose.

– ¿Ya puedo pararme? –pregunte casi desesperadamente sintiendo entumecido el trasero luego de estar dos horas sentada y sin descanso.

–Sí. Pero aún no puedes verte al espejo. – Me apuntó con su labial rosa. No quería verme al espejo, simplemente quería caminar un poco.

– ¿Puedo al menos ir por un poco de agua?

–Puedes, es por eso que aún no te he puesto brillo labial. – Y en cuanto dijo eso casi corrí hasta la puerta, pero ella se interpuso en mi camino.

– ¿A dónde tan rápido Bella? Yo te acompaño a la cocina, no me arriesgaré a que escapes. – Rodé los ojos. Como si hubiera un lugar donde pudiese esconderme y estar segura de que Alice no me encontraría. Bajé a la cocina con Alice pisándome los talones. Los chicos se encontraban ahí.

–Sé que las chicas ya te dieron tu regalo, pero eso no me va a impedir darte un abrazo de cumpleaños. Felicidades, Bella. –Dijo Jasper dándome un cariñoso abrazo. Ben lo siguió dándome un tímido apretón cuando me rodeo los hombros.

–Apártense, es mi turno– Demandó Emmett apartando con sus enormes brazos a los chicos y aplastándome en un abrazo de oso de los suyos y dándome vueltas en el aire. Luego me puso en el suelo y me dio su regalo. – Feliz cumpleaños Belly-Bells.

–Emmett, no hacía falta… – Trate de decir, pero él me tapo la boca.

–Claro que hace falta Bella. Estas cumpliendo 17 y esto es algo que definitivamente necesitarás. Si ocupas mas solo debes avisarme, eres mi hermanita y debo protegerte. – Concluyó dándome un guiño y remarcando la última palabra. Abrí el regalo confundida por su extraña actitud. Pero al romper el papel casi sentí mis ojos salir de sus órbitas. ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? Lo miré con ira, sintiendo mi cara arder a causa de la rabia y la vergüenza.

– ¡Emmett Cullen!


	18. Chapter 18

Aquí otra actualización, gracias por los favorites, follow y reviews.

**janalez, vivicullenhaleswan, brujcullen y los que comentan como invitado, **muchas gracias.

Espero les guste.

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

.

–_Emmett, no hacía falta… – Trate de decir, pero él me tapo la boca._

–_Claro que hace falta Bella. Estas cumpliendo 17 y esto es algo que definitivamente necesitarás. Si ocupas mas solo debes avisarme, eres mi hermanita y debo protegerte. – Concluyó dándome un guiño y remarcando la última palabra. Abrí el regalo confundida por su extraña actitud. Pero al romper el papel casi sentí mis ojos salir de sus órbitas. ¿Es que se había vuelto loco? Lo miré con ira, sintiendo mi cara arder a causa de la rabia y la vergüenza._

– _¡Emmett Cullen!_ – Chillé lanzándole la estúpida caja directo a la cabeza. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía? Él inmediatamente se escondió tras el cuerpo de su hermano, quien me miraba con sorpresa, al igual que Ben y Jasper. No podía ver a Alice, pues estaba a mis espaldas. Escuché los pasos apresurados de las chicas bajando las escaleras y entrando como un ciclón en la cocina.

– ¿¡Pero como te atreves!? –Seguí chillando sin contenerme.

– ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas Bella? – Inquirió una preocupada Rosalie sobándome el brazo con la intención de tranquilizarme. Y lo habría logrado, de no ser porque su pregunta me hizo recordar la intacta caja que reposaba tras los pies de Emmett.

– ¡Condones! ¡Me ha regalado condones! – Las chicas me miraron con sorpresa vi a Rosalie morderse los labios para no reír y a Alice y Ángela tapar sus bocas con las manos. Las fulminé con la mirada.

–No veo porque tanto escándalo Bella. Sé que se siente mejor sin ellos, pero…

– ¡Emmett!– Le interrumpí no queriendo saber más detalles que seguramente dejaría salir de esa bocaza suya.

–Pero es que todos deberían usarlos, así no habría tantos embarazos no deseados– Trataba de explicarme Emmett como si hablara con una retrasada.

– ¡Pues yo no necesito de eso! – Exclamé tan avergonzada como histérica.

– ¿Entonces usas la píldora? Eso está muy bien. – Asintió orgulloso.

–Emmett, basta. – Le dijo un calmado Edward.

–Tu no hables Eddie, que seguro quieres embarazar a Bella para retenerla contigo. – Le riñó su hermano. Edward solo abría y cerraba la boca como un pez. Todos -a excepción de Edward y yo, claro- comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras el cobrizo y yo nos sonrojábamos hasta las orejas.

–Ya basta. Chicas, hay que volver a mi habitación, aún falta mucho por hacer– Demandó Alice. Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Ángela y Rose salieron de la cocina y yo caminé hasta la alacena para sacar un vaso. Al fin y al cabo yo había venido a beber agua, ¿no?

–Edward– Le llamó Alice a su mellizo con un tono que prometía que la crítica se acercaba. El volteó a verla con interés.

–Eres una mala persona. Has sido el único que no le ha dado un regalo a Bella. – Dijo mi pequeña amiga con indignación.

–En realidad… Yo ya le di su regalo. – Contestó dudoso, sonrojado y agachando la cabeza. _¿Porque?_

–Oh, eso está muy bien. – Aprobó el duende.

–En realidad no. –Me metí– No ha cumplido el trato, así que no debí aceptar su regalo. – Concluí.

– ¿Qué trato? – Indagó muy interesada Alice. Decidí explicarle el trato.

–Bueno, tú sabes que odio los regalos y las sorpresas. –comencé y ella rodó los ojos– Así que decidimos que yo aceptaría un regalo suyo, si él no te contaba cuando era mi cumpleaños. Y puesto que tú lo sabes, significa que él rompió el rato. – Finalicé. Ella miró a Edward con ira. Edward me miró a mí con gesto de ultraje y luego miró a Alice con temor.

– ¿Qué? – Dijo Alice con voz contenida.

– ¿Qué? – Contesté viéndola interrogante.

– ¿¡Qué!? – Repitió ahora rugiendo– ¿Es que acaso lo sabias? – Siguió chillando mientras golpeaba con su dedo índice el pecho de Edward.

–Alice yo…– Titubeó un asustado Edward.

– ¡Edward Anthony Cullen, eres un traidor! ¿Cómo me has podido ocultar información tan valiosa? ¡A mí, a tu hermana! ¿Qué habría pasado si Renée no me lo cuenta? – Siguió con una sarta de preguntas. Preguntas a las que no puse atención, estaba en shock. ¡Edward no se lo había dicho, había sido mi madre! Yo acababa de meter la pata y en grande. Miré a Edward con la disculpa grabada en mis ojos. Yo acababa de mandarlo a la horca. ¿Pero cómo iba yo a suponer que había sido Renée quien se lo había contado? Ni siquiera sabía que Alice tenía algún tipo de relación o al menos comunicación con mi mamá.

–Alice, cálmate. No es para tanto.

–Si es para tanto Bella. Ve a la habitación. – Me ordenó iba a replicarle hasta que me fulminó con su mirada y se desesperó al verme aun parada como un pasmarote en medio de la cocina.

– ¡Ahora! – Bramó. Hice caso y subí corriendo las escaleras hasta entrar en su habitación.

–Sí que la has alterado– Comentó Rose despreocupada.

–No sé en qué momento se me ocurrió decirle sobre el trato.

–Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas que te regaló Edward? – Dijo ahora con la curiosidad bailando en sus ojos.

–Ni siquiera yo lo sé. – Confesé. Ellas me miraron con las cejas alzadas.

– ¿Y que estas esperando? – Me apresuró Rose. Corrí a tomar mi mochila y saqué el obsequio. Rompí el papel de un tirón y me encontré con un libro: Cumbres borrascosas. Ya tenía ese libro, pero este a diferencia del mío, pesaba menos. Lo abrí con la tonta esperanza de que tuviera alguna dedicatoria especial. Y vaya sorpresa me llevé al comprobar que no era un libro. Era una caja libro y dentro contenía una cajita cuadrada de terciopelo azul, la cual saqué y abrí rápidamente. Su contenido me dejo hipnotizada. Un hermoso collar plateado, con un dije en forma de media luna y una piedra azul se encontraba dentro.

–Es hermoso– Dijo Ángela desde mi espalda.

–Pues sí que le gusta el azul– Comentó Rose. Ángela y yo soltamos una risita. Devolví cada cosa a su lugar, antes de que la histérica de Alice volviera y nos reprendiera por lo que ella tomaría como estar perdiendo el tiempo.

–Debo darle crédito a Edward, tiene muy buen gusto. – Opinó Rose, que me hizo sentarme de nuevo para acomodar –según ella– mi cabello. Lo que era ridículo, yo veía mis ondas igual de bien formada que cuando baje a la cocina. A los pocos minutos Alice entró con una sonrisa enorme. No dijo nada sobre sobre el tema, solo se limitó a enviar a Ángela al baño para que se cambiara de ropa. Luego de unos minutos, salió con un bonito vestido blanco con encaje negro en la parte de los hombros. En seguida continuó Rose, con un vestido negro con transparencias. Alice por su parte escogió uno totalmente de encaje blanco. Y el momento de la verdad llegó: era la hora de ponerme mi vestido. Aunque yo no sabía que tenía uno como para ir a una fiesta. Pero obviamente Alice se encargó de eso y dijo que era su regalo de cumpleaños, uno que no me había dejado ver. Pero cuando se acercó al armario para sacarlo, me quedé helada. Era un bonito pero corto y llamativo vestido que nunca habría tenido la idea de usarlo por mi sola. (**N/A: Todos lo vestidos están en mi profile**)

–Alice, no voy a usarlo. –Me negué.

–Tienes que. – Dijo remarcándola la primera palabra. –No pretenderás bajar en jeans. Ya he sido muy condescendiente contigo hoy dejándote usar tus amados jean. – Dijo como si el hecho de dejarme usar algo más cómodo fuera un favor carísimo.

–Pero tampoco puedo bajar con esto. Dijiste que era una fiesta de blanco o negro y el vestido tiene piedras de todos colores. – Intenté hacerla razonar, cosa que era imposible.

–Bueno, pero tú eres la festejada, así que debes llamar la atención. – La apoyó Rose.

–Créanme, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podrían haberme dado, sería no haber organizado una fiesta. Saben que odio ser el centro de atención. – Les contradije con irritación. Alice rodó los ojos.

–Eres tan dramática. A veces entiendo porque Edward y tú se gustan.

–Sabes que no me gusta que toques ese tema, Alice. – Advertí.

–Sí, lo sé, lo sé. Ahora ve a vestirte. – Ordenó empujándome hacia el baño.

No quedándome otra alternativa, seguí sus indicaciones. El vestido era lindo, pero yo me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar con el puesto. Salí antes de que Alice se le ocurriera derrumbar la puerta y entrar en mi busca. Ellas estaban paradas en el centro de la habitación.

–Luces genial Bella. A Edward le dará un infarto.

–Alice…

–Lo siento, pero te ves muy bien. No habrá chico que no se te acerque esta noche. – Dijo Alice muy pagada de su trabajo.

–Dudo que nadie se le acerque luego de ver lo que Edward es capaz de hacer por defenderla. – Rebatió la rubia. No entendí a qué iba eso. Quise sentarme en la cama, pero Alice me miró feo y Rose me hizo señas de que no lo hiciera.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?– Inquirí viendo a Rose con el ceño fruncido, ella parecía a punto de hablar, pero Alice se adelantó.

–No es nada importante.

– ¿Pero qué dices Alice? Es importante y lo sabes. – La contradijo Rose. Miré a Ángela interrogativamente, pero ella solo se encogió de hombros.

–Lo sé, pero prometimos no decir nada.

–Y un carajo. Ella debe saber lo que pasó.

–Pero…

– Nada de peros, Bella debe saber la verdad. – Dijo Rose luego de que estuviesen debatiendo. Se puso frente a mi luego de darle una mirada de advertencia a Alice que claramente decía: "No te atrevas a interrumpir".

– ¿Quieren explicarme que pasa? Me están poniendo de los nervios.

–Bien, yo te lo diré Bella. Él nos hizo prometer que no te diríamos nada al respecto, pero yo creo que es una reverenda estupidez ocultártelo. – ¿De qué rayos hablaban?

–Yo creo que bajaré ahora. Ben está esperándome. – Dijo Ángela saliendo de la habitación. Fue extraño que las chicas no dijeran nada. Miré a Rose expectante y ella siguió.

– ¿Recuerdas el día en que Edward fue castigado por golpear a Mike Newton?

–Claro.

– ¿Y sabes porque lo hizo?

–En realidad no. Aunque creo tener una leve idea. – Confesé.

– ¿Y según tu fue por…?

–Creo que… fue por una chica– Me sinceré y ella siguió con su interrogatorio, mientras Alice se mantenía al margen de todo.

– ¿Y sabes por quien fue? – No lo sabía pero, ¿Quería saberlo? Empezaba a creer que no, eso no cambiaría el hecho de que Edward me gustase y yo a él no, solo tendría un nombre al que detestar. Igualmente me limité a negar con la cabeza.

– ¿Ni una tan sola pista? – Inquirió casi con desesperación. Volví a negar y ella suspiró sonoramente.

–Tienes razón Alice, son igual de despistados. – Dijo sentándose en la cama mientras Alice se caminaba hasta posicionarse frente a mí tomándome de los hombros con sus delicados brazos.

–Bella, la chica por la que Edward peleó con Mike eres tú. –Pronunció Alice zarandeándome un poco.

–Pero, eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué razón Edward me defendería de Mike? – Inquirí con escepticismo.

–Te explico. El mequetrefe de Newton llegó esa mañana diciéndoles a todos en el instituto que se había acostado contigo luego de llevarte a tu casa y que te le ofrecieras en bandeja de plata.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero eso no es así, ustedes lo saben! – Chillé rabiosa.

–Claro que lo sabemos, pero hubo más de uno que si creyó en su palabra. Edward sabía que habíamos estado contigo la tarde anterior, así que supo que Newton mentía. Se puso furioso al verlo y tú ya sabes que lo hizo confesar sus calumnias casi frente a todos. – Finalizó Rose. Eso me dejo en shock, pero cuando mi cerebro reacciono, eso me dejo algunas preguntas. ¿Era por eso que me veían así ese día? ¿Edward había hecho eso por mí? Y finalmente, ¿Por qué no quería que lo supiera? Realmente tendríamos una larga plática.


	19. Chapter 19

Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre; gracias por los follows, favorites y reviews.

**daniwashere, vivicullenhaleswan, janalez y las personas que comentan como invitado. **

Lo siento mucho por quienes odian ese sentimiento de incertidumbre (Lectora desde Colombia…), pero a mí me gusta mucho terminar así un capítulo. De igual forma me interesa saber que les gusta o les desagrada sobre la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

–Pero no entiendo porque él no quería que yo lo supiera, somos… amigos, ¿no? – Dije forzándome a decir esa palabra. Alice me miró exasperada.

–Isabella, ¿Qué parte de que Edward no te ve como una amiga es la que no entiendes?

–Alice, la que no entiende eres tú. Edward no ve de ninguna forma más que como su amiga. – La contradije.

– ¿Qué par de amigos se besan? – Preguntó retóricamente, aun así, le contesté.

–Tal vez él solo se dejó llevar. Luego dijo que ese beso había sido un error. – Le recordé dolida.

–Yo pienso que el muy inútil se sintió intimidado.

–No veo porque lo estaría. – Dije en un susurro que Alice alcanzó a escuchar.

–Pensé que eras más sensible Bella. Después de todo, solo hay un primer beso. –Me congelé en ese instante. Alice estaba diciendo que… No, claro que no. No había forma de que eso fuese posible. Ella seguramente hablaba del primero entre él y yo, no del primero en general… ¿cierto?

– ¿Qué? No estás diciendo lo que creo, ¿verdad? – Preguntó una interesada Rose.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca.

– ¿Él no te lo dijo? Edward nunca había besado a nadie.

Esto no era cierto. Que un chico como Edward, agradable y atractivo nunca hubiera besado a nadie parecía asombroso y más asombroso era aún saber que yo lo había despojado de su primer beso y luego le había dejado de hablar. Quería que la tierra me tragara.

–No seas absurda Alice, Edward es uno de los chicos más populares del instituto y además es muy guapo. – Rebatió Rose.

–Lo sé, es de familia– Dijo Alice muy pagada de sí misma. – Pero lo que les digo es cierto, no importa cuántas chicas se le tiren encima, él no se ha interesado en ninguna de ellas y no es el tipo de chico que solo va y utiliza a las mujeres. Es bastante lento. –Finalizó con crítica.

–No puedo creerlo– Confesó Rose

–Pues créelo, es así. ¿O acaso en los años que lleva aquí lo has visto liado con alguna chica? – La rubia lo meditó por unos segundos.

–Ahora que lo dices… No, nunca.

– ¿Lo ves? Edward era un hombre puro y Bella lo mancilló– Contestó el tonto duende, las dos rieron a mandíbula batiente.

– ¿Quién diría que la dulce hija del Jefe Swan fuera quién desvirgara los labios del inocente Edward?

– ¡Rosalie! – Dije completamente avergonzada. Ellas en cambio la estaban pasando en grande…

.

Eran un poco pasadas de las 10:00 de la noche cuando salimos de la habitación de Alice. No creía que hubiéramos estado tanto tiempo hablando sobre la pelea entre Newton y Edward. O sobre el primer beso de este último. Aun así, no me quedaba claro porque él quería mantener oculto que me había defendido de los falsos rumores de Michael Newton.

–Creí que la fiesta comenzaba a las 8:00– Dije viéndolas con una ceja alzada.

–Tonta Bella. La gente nunca llega puntual a las fiestas, así que asumo que empezaron a llegar cerca de las 9:30– Comentó Alice viendo su reloj de pulsera.

–Y eso nos deja llegando tarde 30 minutos, y en tu propia fiesta– Le recordé. Ella rodó los ojos y Rose me sonrió.

–Somos mujeres, Bella. Debes aprender que siempre y repito, siempre, llegamos tarde. – Terminó dándome un guiño. Rodé los ojos y llegamos hasta el primer piso.

El blanco y negro inundaban la estancia, habían quitado todos los muebles que ahí se encontraban, solo dejando algunos en las esquinas más apartadas para dejar suficiente espacio a los bailarines. También tenían un Dj, una mesa con comida y lo que parecía una pequeña barra con bartender incluido, luces de colores, flash y hasta una máquina de humo. La mansión Cullen podría pasar más por un Night Club, que por una casa cualquier. Aunque no es que en un día normal tampoco lo pareciera.

– ¡Alice! ¿Pero es que acaso te has vuelto loca? Un bartender y un Dj es demasiado. – Le recriminé por sobre la música.

–Hazlo en grande o vete a casa. – Se limitó a decir. Esto era de suponer, Alice no era de las que dejaba nada a medias.

–Esto parece una convención de meseros– Dijo Rose con sorna al ver a la mayoría de los alumnos vestidos con pantalones negros y camisas blancas, algunos habían añadido un chaleco negro. Alice rió del comentario de la rubia.

– ¡Hey! no es nuestra culpa que no haya tanta variedad a la hora de vestir como lo hay para las mujeres– Se quejó Emmett que lucía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, la diferencia es que también llevaba una corbata rayada y un chaleco blanco. Se acercó a Rose y le tendió la mano invitándola a bailar. Esta última le sonrió antes de tomar gustosa la mano que le ofrecía el oso.

–Al menos tú le has dado un toque más personal. Me gusta– Le aprobó y Emmett sonrió enormemente. Luego los dos se perdieron en la pista de baile.

–Luces muy guapa, Bella. – Halagó Jasper llegando hasta nosotras. Mi rubio amigo vestía un jean casi negro, con una camisa blanca y un sweater negro encima. Tomó dulcemente la mano de Alice y como ya era una costumbre en ellos, se perdieron en la mirada del otro. No era algo pervertido como parecían las miradas que se lanzaban de vez en cuando Emmett y Rose, sin embargo, era un momento tan íntimo que me sentí una intrusa al presenciarlo. Decidí buscar a algún conocido, pero recordé que yo no era alguien demasiado popular en el instituto, así que no tenía muchos más amigos que los Cullen, Ángela, Rose, Ben y Jasper y todos ellos se encontraban bailando. Resolví ir al jardín trasero. Algunos chicos se atrevieron a pedirme ir a bailar, a todos les había dicho que no y no es porque yo tuviera algún complejo de diva, pero yo no sabía bailar y era mejor no hacer el ridículo frente a todo el instituto. Cuando pude salir aspiré con fuerza llenando mis pulmones con el fresco aire de la noche.

– ¿Una velada agotadora? – Inquirió en broma una aterciopelada y familiar voz desde mi espalda, giré a verlo. Era Edward recostado en el marco de la puerta. Se veía tan apuesto como siempre, con su cabello desordenado y vistiendo un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca y un saco también negro.

–Ni te lo imaginas. Tu hermana se ha excedido. – Contesté indignada. Él se acercó hasta estar a mi lado.

–Al menos estás siendo el centro de atención…– Comentó con un encogimiento de hombros.

–Sí, no tengo un buen día si una tan sola mirada no está puesta en mí. – Dije sarcásticamente. Él rió.

–Estas de suerte, dudo que una sola mirada haya escapado de tu encanto. Luces hermosa. – Comentó viéndome. Obviamente me sonrojé.

Me agradó que la conversación se diera sin dureza. Hasta el momento él no parecía molesto por que yo lo hubiera delatado con Alice.

–Edward. – Dije viendo fijamente su hermoso perfil, él volteó la cara y me miró muy atento.

–Dime.

–Yo quería pedirte disculpas, no debí decirle a Alice que tú ya sabias sobre mi cumpleaños.

–No te preocupes por eso. – Le restó importancia y volvió su mirada hacia el cielo.

–Claro que me preocupa, sé cómo es Alice. ¿Se portó muy mal contigo? – Dije inquieta y culpable de que mi bocota lo metiera en líos.

–Prometió contarte un secreto mío. Solo espero que no sea nada vergonzoso.

–En absoluto. – Me apresuré a contestar.

– ¿Que te dijo? – Preguntó debatiéndose entre hacerlo o no.

–No quieres saber– Dije para intranquilizarlo.

–Eres cruel.

– ¿Importa mucho lo que me haya dicho? Digo, no te preocupa que tenga la confesión de un homicidio o algo parecido, ¿verdad? – Inquirí en broma y el rió

–Si fue así deberé cometer uno más– Dijo viéndome malicioso. Hice un falso gesto de horror.

– ¿Esto me convierte en tu cómplice por el futuro asesinato de Alice? – El volvió a reír. Y me di cuenta que ese era uno de los sonidos más maravillosos del mundo.

–En realidad estaba pensando en deshacerme de ti primero. Estamos solos, nadie en la fiesta podrá escuchar tus suplicas y será fácil arrastrar tu cuerpo al bosque. – Me siguió la corriente con un tono despreocupado y un semblante que pretendía ser siniestro. Aun siendo broma habría hecho estremecer a cualquiera, pero daba la casualidad que con Edward era con quien yo me sentía más segura.

–Creí que eras más listo– "Susurré" ya que lo hice con toda la intensión del mundo para que él escuchara. Me miró con ojos curiosos. Decidí explicarme.

–Es cuestión de estrategia, deshacerte del más fuerte primero. Incluso yo podría ayudarte. – Simuló pensarlo antes de contestar.

–Eso suena bien. Quien sabe, tal vez te perdone la vida. – Parecía divertido, pero era momento de ponernos serios.

–Muchas gracias, Edward. – Dije sincera. Él frunció el ceño.

–Estamos bromeando.

–No hablo de esto. Me refiero a lo que hiciste por mí.

– ¿Y qué es lo que hice por ti?

–Defenderme de las habladurías de Mike. – Él me miró más blanco que un fantasma y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

– ¿Cómo… cómo sabes eso?

–Escucha, no te molestes. No importa como lo supe, solo quiero que estés al tanto que estoy agradecida contigo. Pero no entiendo porque no querías que lo supiera.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

– ¿Importa? Cabe decir que no fuiste muy sutil…

–Yo… lo siento.

– ¿Por qué lo sientes?

–No quería armar un escándalo, pero cuando escuché lo que él decía… No pude contenerme. – Dijo pasando la mano por su alborotado cabello. Me paré frente a él y lo tomé de las manos. Al parecer, mi cuerpo tampoco podía contenerse cuando estaba cerca de Edward.

–No tienes por qué disculparte. Solo traje el tema a colación porque quiero conocer las razones por las que les pediste a los chicos que yo no me enterara.

–Así que ellos te lo dijeron. – Asumió.

–Yo no he dicho eso…– Comenté tratando de salirme por la tangente. Él sonrió.

– ¿Vas a contarme? – Insistí y él suspiró.

–No quería que creyeras que me estaba metiendo entre Mike Newton y tú. – Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Mike y yo?

–Él te gusta…

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Lo corté molesta y soltando nuestras manos unidas.

–Tendrías una cita con él y cuando te pregunté si te gustaba me dijiste que no me importaba.

–No era una forma de decir si, estaba molesta. Y ese mismo día cancelé la cita. Además, tu como… mi amigo, se supone que debías alertarme. – ¿Porque me costaba tanto unir las palabras Edward y amigo? Esto era absurdo, era lo único que éramos.

–No sabes cuánto lo siento. Solo no quería que pensaras que era un entrometido. – Siguió disculpándose.

–No pensaría eso nunca. Pero quiero saber una cosa más.

–Lo que quieras– Dijo sin siquiera pensarlo.

– ¿Porque reaccionaste de esa forma? Es decir, nunca te había visto comportarte así.

–Es algo muy obvio en realidad. – Respondió y pude ver que se sonrojaba.

–Pues siento que no llega a mi mente el por qué.

–Me interesas Bella, todo lo que tenga que ver contigo. – Lo miré con mis ojos a punto de salírseme de las orbitas. ¿Era un interés romántico o solo como amigos?

– ¿Qué?

–Bueno… nosotros… yo…– Edward titubeaba sin parar.

– ¿Sí? –Le insté a seguir.

–Bueno… somos amigos, ¿no? – Finalizó dudoso. Tonta, tonta Bella. ¿Cómo llegué a creer que él me vería de otra forma?

–Claro. ¿Sabes qué? Debería volver a la fiesta, Alice debe estar buscándome. – Me excusé rápidamente buscando la forma de escapar de allí para que él no viera la cara de desilusión que seguramente tendría.

–Seguro.

Me di la vuelta para volver al bullicio, pero antes de que pudiera dar más de dos paso él me llamó.

–Bella. – Giré a regañadientes. Quería salir de ahí cuanto antes. Pero Edward en dos zancadas acabó con la distancia entre nosotros.

–No tuve oportunidad en el instituto, pero aun no es tarde. Feliz cumpleaños. – Dijo dándome un cálido abrazo. Uno que correspondí obviamente con diferentes sentimientos. Sentimientos que debía tratar de olvidar. Esto no tenía futuro y dejarlos llegar a algo aún más fuerte, solo terminaría siendo algo doloroso. Me solté de su agarre y casi corrí hasta adentro, topándome con una de las personas a quien no quería ver.

* * *

**Espero y no me quieran desollar por lo que pasó, pero la inseguridad muchas veces nos hace perder oportunidades. Aunque bueno, al menos han dado el primer paso y hay tiempo para que las cosas cambien. Nos leemos la próxima semana. **


	20. Chapter 20

Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Como siempre; gracias por los follows, favorites y reviews.

**vanee.-joaa, **

**eddieIlove, **

**janalez, **

**daniwashere, **

**FaNnieCS, **

**brujcullen, **

**y a quienes comentan como invitado.**

Espero les siga gustando la historia y sigan comentando, eso me da muchos ánimos :)

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

–Bella, ¿Dónde has estado? Esta es tu fiesta y no te he visto socializar. – Dijo una indignada Alice.

–Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire, Alice…– Contesté pero ella me interrumpió.

–No soy tonta Bella, seguro querías escaparte. – Bramó señalándome con su dedo acusador. ¿A qué lugar podría huir a estas horas y vestida de la forma en que iba?

–No es así. – Le contradije. De repente me miró soñadora.

–No debes explicarme, creo que entiendo. – Parecía más alegre de lo normal. Y no creía que fuera por el alcohol, ningún tipo de droga podría alterar más el estado de entusiasmo permanente de Alice. Sonrió a alguien a mi espalda, me di la vuelta para ver quién era: Edward. Me tomó dos segundos comprender que ella había malentendido el hecho de que los dos acabáramos de entrar.

–Creo que si debo, ya que parece que estás malinterpretando las cosas. – Ella me tomó del brazo y sonrió a algunos invitados antes de meterme en la cocina que estaba vacía.

– ¿Qué estoy malinterpretando, Bella? Tú vienes del jardín, y justamente él también. Algo pasa aquí.

–Pero no lo que estás pensando. Solo me disculpé por echarlo de cabeza contigo. – Expresé algo molesta. No me gustaba que desconfiaran de mí.

– ¿Solo eso? ¿Ningún beso o declaración de amor? – Dijo escéptica.

–Pues te aviso amiga mía, que él me dijo que le interesaba…

– ¡Eso es genial! Por fin el soso de mi hermano se ha decidido a dar el primer paso. – chilló dando saltitos a mi alrededor.

–No me has dejado terminar. Él dijo que le interesaba, pero como amiga. – Le expliqué sonando más desconsolada de lo que habría deseado. Ella me frotó el brazo.

–Él solo es tímido Bella…– Trató de justificarlo. Aunque yo creía que intentaba justificarse a sí misma, ya que ella insistía en que había una conexión entre nosotros.

– ¡Alice! ¿Quieres dejar de soñar despierta? Te lo digo una vez más, él solo me ve como amiga. El que tú quieras que seamos pareja, no significa que vaya a suceder. Esto está pasando de la esperanza, a un capricho. – Le reproché. Pensé que me vería con su típica e infalible cara de perro apaleado, pero a diferencia de eso, tuve la expresión de una fiera contra mí.

– ¡No estoy soñando despierta, Isabella! ¡Y tampoco es un capricho, se lo que siente mi hermano, he visto la forma en que te mira! Esto va más allá de cualquier deseo que yo pueda tener de verlos juntos. Es solo que el idiota es muy inseguro como para decirte nada. Y si está en mi mano el ayudarle, lo haré. Solo quiero que mi hermanito sea feliz. –Finalizó. En ese instante, Rose entró en la cocina.

–Alice, ¿Por qué estas gritándole a Bella? – Inquirió mi rubia amiga, interponiendo su cuerpo entre Alice y yo.

–Porque no quiere entender que Edward está enamorado de ella. – Berreó.

–Eso es algo que solo está en tu cabeza. – Debatí. Ambas estábamos gritando. Era una suerte que la música fuese ensordecedora en la otra habitación.

–Bueno, gritándose no solucionaran nada. Hay mejores formas de averiguarlo. – Medió Rose.

– ¿Qué sugieres Rose? – Dijo una Alice ya bastante calmada. No creo que podríamos decir lo mismo sobre mí.

–Darle celos a Edward. Por mi experiencia he aprendido que aunque malos consejeros, son siempre un gran incentivo.

– ¡Oh no! No voy a prestarme de nuevo para eso, no pienso hablarle al cochino de Mike Newton por ningún motivo. – Declaré exasperada.

–Tranquila Bella. Nadie habló del imbécil de Newton. – Dijo Rose con voz calma. Ambas sonrieron cómplices y luego Alice salió de la cocina.

Habían planeado presentarme a Alec Volturi. Compañero de clase de Rose, miembro del equipo de football, popular pero no engreído, absolutamente encantador y definitivamente guapo. Alto, de figura atlética, con cabello un poco largo y negro, ojos azules como el cielo, o como se supone que éste debería ser –en Forks todo era verde y gris-. Rosalie me llevó hasta la barra, donde se encontraba el chico.

–Hola Alec, ¿Qué tal la estás pasando? – Gritó Rose ya que la música estaba alta. Él chico nos sonrió amable cuando nos vio.

–Debo decir que es una de las mejores fiestas a las que he ido.

–Eso es genial. Mira, te presento a mi amiga Bella.

–Un gusto, felicidades– Me saludó dándome un nada tímido abrazo.

–Gracias– Alcancé a decir, más por cortesía que por real gratitud. Emmett llegó hasta nosotros.

–Hey Alec, espero que no te moleste quedarte con Bellita un momento. Rosalie y yo iremos a bailar. – Emmett tomó delicadamente del brazo de mi rubia amiga, aunque ésta se soltó de un tirón.

– ¿Iremos? – Inquirió Rose con una perfecta ceja alzada. Yo sabía que ella se moría de ganas por ir, pero su lado feminista no podía dejar que él llegara y se la llevara sin siquiera consultárselo.

–Lo siento Rose, solo si tú quieres. – Rectificó con una sonrisa. Emmett besó el dorso de su mano y ambos se sonrieron antes de perderse de nuevo entre los invitados.

–Vaya, esos dos sí que están enamorados. – Opinó Alec. De quien yo casi había olvidado su presencia.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Inquirí solo para crear una conversación.

–Por la forma en que se miran. Su atracción es tan obvia como que Mike Newton es un idiota. – Dijo haciéndome reír.

–Sabía que él mentía en cuanto llegó diciendo que había pasado algo entre ustedes. – continuó.

– ¿Y cómo lo supiste?

–No quiero incomodarte Bella, pero… es claro que tú estás interesada en Edward. – Expuso encogiéndose de hombros y haciéndome sonrojar. ¿Tan fácil era notarlo? Yo creía que mis amigos lo sabían a causa de pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, pero si incluso un desconocido se daba cuenta de ello es porque yo no estaba siendo muy sutil. Siempre podía decirle que estaba equivocado pero, ¿Tenía sentido negarlo?

– ¿Así de obvia soy?

–No para los que no te observan…– Lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

–Estaba en el jardín cuando ustedes salieron y presencié su conversación sin querer. Todo tu lenguaje te delata. La forma en que te mueves a su alrededor, la forma en que hablas cuando estas con él, incluso la forma en que lo miras. – Concluyó alzando una ceja. Tal vez queriendo decir que yo miraba a Edward de la forma en que solo un enamorado ve a _esa _persona. Enrojecí nuevamente.

–No te avergüences. Estar enamorado es muy bonito. Doloroso algunas veces, pero aun así maravilloso.

– ¿Te has enamorado?

–Oh sí, como un tonto. – Admitió riendo. – Su nombre es Chelsea, es la persona más increíble que he conocido– Dijo con nostalgia.

– ¿Y qué paso con ella? – Quise saber. Él suspiró.

–Ella es un año mayor que yo, así que se fue a la universidad. Decidí decirle lo que sentía por ella antes de que se fuera.

– ¿Y qué sucedió, te rechazó? – Adiviné con curiosidad. Él negó con la cabeza, mientras sonreía.

–No. Sorprendentemente me correspondía, pero dijo que la distancia era algo con lo que ella no podía lidiar. Ofreció esperarme mientras yo también ingresaba a la universidad, pero no podía retenerla de esa forma.

–De verdad lo lamento.

–Gracias, pero solo quiero que ella sea feliz. Y bueno… quien sabe, si el próximo año ella está sola, trataré de conquistarla– Finalizó divertido.

–Ahora cuéntame que pasa entre Edward y tú– Pidió interesado.

–No mucho en realidad. Solo somos amigos. – Declaré.

–Amigos que sientes algo más– Insinuó.

–Como tú dijiste, yo si estoy interesada en él, pero Edward solo me ve como su amiga. –Admití con pesar en la voz.

–Pues la forma en que me fulmina con la mirada no dice lo mismo– Dijo riendo y señalando tras mi cabeza. Al voltear pude ver a Edward enfurruñado en una esquina. Su expresión era la de la ira pura. Y efectivamente, fulminaba a Alec con la mirada. En ese momento, Jasper llegó hasta él, Edward arrebató un vaso de la mano del rubio y bebió su contenido de un solo trago. Asumí que era alcohol por la mueca que invadió su rostro. Dijo algo a Jasper y éste alzo sus manos en señal de rendición para luego irse de ahí. Alec siguió riendo a causa del incidente.

–Eso no prueba nada– Le reñí. Aunque daba la impresión de que Alec estaba en lo correcto.

– ¿Quieres que te de una prueba más contundente de que estoy en lo correcto? – Inquirió petulante. Lo mire interrogante y él me tendió su mano, la miré por unos segundos antes de darle la mía titubeantemente. _¿Qué cosa podría pasar? Nada malo supuse_. Aunque tuve que desechar mi último pensamiento al entender que me estaba llevando hasta la pista de baile.

–Oh no, yo no sé bailar. – Exclamé horrorizada.

–La verdad es que no te pregunté– Señaló con una sonrisa sardónica. Intenté salir huyendo, pero me tomó de los hombros.

–Cálmate, no tienes por qué estar nerviosa, nada malo sucederá. – Aseguró con voz relajante. ¡Ja! Él decía eso porque no sabía del gen torpe que había en mí.

–Hablo en serio, no se bailar. Nunca lo he hecho– Me excusé.

–Pues siempre hay una primera vez. Además, ¿Cómo sabes que no puedes si nunca lo has intentado? – Expuso con tono convincente. Mientras discutíamos busqué a Edward con la mirada, pero ya no estaba en el mismo lugar que antes. Solo pude ver a Mike Newton y Jessica Stanley bailando muy cerca nuestro, el rubio apartó la mirada rápidamente y ella me dedicó una mirada envenenada para pronto dejar a su pareja parado esperándola en medio de la pista, luego de unos segundos volvió con un vaso de cerveza en su mano, la cual fue a parar "accidentalmente" sobre mí. Jessica me regaló una sonrisa triunfal y se fue de allí llevándose a Mike con ella. Alice, que había visto la escena corrió hasta mí, me llevó a su habitación y me hizo quitarme el vestido para que pudiese limpiarme. Rose entró y cerró la puerta. Si había algo que tenía que agradecer era el hecho de que tal vez así, Alice me dejase ponerme ropa cómoda. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver lo que ella planeaba ponerme.

– ¿Un vestido igual? ¿Te volviste loca? – Dije escandalizada al ver un vestido similar al que acababa de quitarme, con la única diferencia del color.

–En realidad este es el regalo de Emmett. Ya les dije que ha aprendido muchas cosas al salir de compras conmigo. – Comentó orgullosa del sentido de la moda tan selecto que tenía su hermano mayor.

– ¿Y dónde pensaba Emmett que usaría este vestido? – Proferí señalándolo con irritación. No era mi estilo y Forks no era precisamente el lugar para vestirse de tiros largos.

–No sé, quizás con tu otro regalo. – Sugirió el malvado duende con sorna. Rose soltó una risita.

–Ni me recuerdes de su estúpido regalo.

–Tonta Bella, eso solo fue un trabajo en equipo.

–No entiendo– Confesé.

–Vendetta. – Dijo Alice simplemente mientras sonreía victoriosa.

Entonces lo comprendí, Alice había hecho todo ese espectáculo con la ayuda de Emmett solo para vengarse de mí. Esto si era ser cruel. La fulminé con la mirada.

–Les advertí que nadie se mete con Mary Alice Cullen– Miserable duende. Su desequilibrada mente solo era agradable cuando les gastaba bromas a otros. Rápidamente me obligó a enfundarme el vestido.

–Es hermoso, pero le falta algo– Opinó Rosalie. Alice asintió y comenzó a buscar como loca algo para complementarlo. Rose sin embargo corrió hasta mi mochila y sacó el regalo de Edward, me lo tendió y sin dudar me lo puse.

–Perfecto– Pronunció Rose con orgullo. El duende se dio la vuelta para dar su opinión, pero de repente abrió los ojos como platos, realmente parecía asombrada, pero rápidamente se recuperó y volvió a su sonrisa de siempre. Nos hizo bajar y en las escaleras nos esperaban los chicos, Alec me invitó a bailar y obligada por las chicas acepté.

–Es un hermoso collar.

–Gracias, de hecho es un regalo de cumpleaños. – Le conté viendo el collar.

–Oh, déjame adivinar. Te lo regalo Edward – Dijo con una sonrisa. Asentí.

– ¿Sabes el significado de zafiro? – Inquirió como quien no quiere la cosa.

– ¿Disculpa? – ¿Estaba diciendo que Edward me regaló un zafiro? Palidecí.

–En hebreo, zafiro significa: La más bella de las cosas– Continuó como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.

– ¿A qué viene eso? – Dije esperanzada en que no fuera verdad.

–No sabias que es un zafiro… – Adivinó al ver mi cara.

–No realmente. – Admití. La verdad es que no esperaba –ni deseaba- que alguien me regalara una joya cara.

De pronto alguien empujó a Alec y le propinó un golpe en la quijada. Emmett y Jasper rápidamente agarraron a Edward por los brazos y éste miró a Alec furioso.

–Aléjate de ella. – Le gritó. Lo mire atónita, ¿Era por mí?

–Edward cálmate. La fiesta terminó para ti, vamos. – Jazz trató de llevárselo, pero él se revolvió entre sus brazos

–No, debo sacar a este tipo de aquí. – Siguió, tambaleándose, obviamente demasiado borracho para mantener el equilibrio. Me acerqué hasta él y le hablé suavemente.

– ¿Quieres subir? – Me miró con gusto y sonrió borracho asintiendo. Se lanzó a mis brazos pero los chicos me ayudaron. Articulé un "lo siento" con los labios a Alec y él me sonrió, llegamos hasta el cuarto de Edward, quien se lanzó a mis brazos de nuevo. El rubio lo tomó por la espalda, apartándolo.

–Quiero estar con Bella– Dijo como un niño pequeño, queriendo llegar hasta mí otra vez.

–Yo volveré abajo. – Comunicó Emmett saliendo.

–Emmett, no podemos dejar a Bella sola. – Le regañó Jasper, pero el grandulón ya había salido.

–Está bien Jazz, me quedaré con él.

– ¿Segura? – Asentí. Jasper me dio una sonrisa tranquila y una mirada de entendimiento antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

–No te vayas Bella, te necesito– Pronunció Edward arrastrando las palabras y pareciendo a punto de llorar. Se me encogió el corazón. Me acerqué a la cama, donde los chicos lo habían dejado tirado.

–Calma, estoy aquí– Le dije acariciando su revuelto cabello.

–Te quiero Bella.

–Yo también te quiero– Le confesé, pero solo porque sabía que estaba borracho y mañana no recordaría nada.

–Sí, pero me quieres como amigo… y yo te veo como algo más, eres la mujer más hermosa que existe y estoy enamorado de ti. – Me habría emocionado, pero sabía que era cuestión del alcohol.

Y como pudo se lanzó a mis labios, besándome despacio. Sentí el sabor a alcohol pero igual le respondí. A pesar de estar ebrio, nunca fue rudo conmigo. Cuando nos separamos sonrió.

–En serio te quiero Bella – Y se dejó caer a la cama, quedándose dormido.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que no es lo que esperaban pero hay un pequeño avance. Por favor no me quieran quem****ar en la hoguera, ya vendrá el momento en que se declare como debe ser. Nos leemos pronto.**


	21. Chapter 21

Bien, de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo y esta vez a petición de algunas lectoras, un Edward POV.

Debo admitir que no ha sido para nada fácil escribir desde esta perspectiva, ya que habían sido 20 capítulos solo atreves de los ojos de Bella. Sinceramente lo siento un poco flojo, pero de verdad quería tratar de complacerlas. Y de haberlo tenido terminado habría actualizado antes como agradecimiento a la respuesta tan positiva que tuvo el capítulo anterior.

Como siempre, mil gracias por los follows, favorites y reviews:

**thequeenredforever**

**eddieIlove**

**Robmy**

**vivicullenhaleswan**

**Azul Tachikawa**

**daniwashere**

**valentinaalejandra. quelimpanenavarro**

**Jana Cullen **

**janalez**

**ana cruz**

**brujcullen – **Creo que hiciste que me sonrojara. En serio.

**vanee.-joaa**

**Y a quienes comentan como invitado. **

**Para la amiga que comenta desde Colombia y me preguntó por lo del zafiro, sé que lo leí hace algún tiempo en algún lugar y hace unos días lo leí de nuevo en una página de joyería de Chanel. Así que, como quería que el regalo de Edward tuviera un significado especial decidí que fuese precisamente un zafiro.**

De nuevo mil gracias a todas por sus comentarios. No imaginan lo mucho que me anima saber que les agrada y que me den sugerencias. Bien, aquí el cap ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

Me desperté cuando el sol se coló por la ventana. Pretendía levantarme y correr las cortinas para seguir durmiendo, pero al incorporarme la habitación dio mil vueltas. Me tendí de nuevo en la cama, deseando no haber tomado como lo hice la noche anterior. Ni siquiera recordaba lo que había sucedido luego del segundo trago. _Lo sé, patético._

La cabeza parecía a punto de explotarme, jamás me había sentido así en mi corta vida. Repentinamente sentí las tan advertidas nauseas, corrí hasta el baño y devolví probablemente todo lo que había comido ayer. Me lavé los dientes al menos unas cinco veces, tratando de eliminar la espantosa sensación en mi boca, también dispuse darme una ducha con agua muy fría, ésta me caló hasta los huesos, pero tal vez sirviera para despertarme un poco.

Luego usaría la excusa de preguntarle a Alice lo ocurrido para ver si Bella aún seguía con ella, esperaba que así fuera pues, la noche anterior escasamente y había pasado tiempo con ella. Todavía deseaba golpearme la cabeza contra la pared por haberle dicho que me interesaba como amiga. Esa fue la más negra de las blasfemias. Pero al escucharla decir que éramos amigos, me atemoricé como era costumbre y no pude confesar lo enamorado que estaba de ella. Yo no quería perder la amistad que había surgido entre nosotros, incluso verla sin poder estar de la forma en que quisiera con ella era mejor que no tener su encantadora presencia cerca, como había pasado estas últimas semanas. Fueron alrededor de dos semanas infernales, verla en el instituto y en casa, mientras compartía con mis hermanos y en cambio a mí me ignoraba había sido duro. Aunque en cierto modo yo tenía la culpa, el hecho de no haber confesado que sí estaba celoso de Newton cuando me lo preguntó había sido una de las causas por las que ella se había molestado. No es que Mike fuera un gran rival, pero si ella estaba interesada en él, ¿Qué sentido tenía admitir que la quiero?

Fue una bocanada de aire fresco cuando me aclaró que él no le gusta, pero esa sensación de alegría no podía durar demasiado, tenía que aparecer Alec Volturi. El chico nunca me había desagradado, pero ahora… lo aborrecía hasta los límites. No es que hubiese en el mundo una persona lo suficientemente buena como para merecer el amor de Bella, pero Alec era el menos indicado, incluso hacía pocos días había repetido frente al equipo de football lo enamorado que estaba de Chelsea. Pero claro, tenía que venir a la estúpida fiesta y poner sus ojos precisamente en la chica de mis sueños. ¿Y quién no lo haría? Bella era hermosa, con su largo cabello castaño, tan sedoso como aparentaba, sus rosados labios, más dulces incluso que la miel, esos hermosos y atrayentes ojos chocolate, que te invitaban a ver dentro de su alma y esas mejillas, que se tornaban del más exquisito rosa cuando se avergonzaba, dándole un aspecto más tierno. Encantadora, inteligente, divertida y muchos adjetivos más… era simplemente perfecta. Y quizás esa era una de las razones por las que cada vez que quería confesarle mis sentimientos, me acobardaba en el último segundo: Yo no podía aspirar a que Bella me correspondiera.

Resignado con ese pensamiento y decidido a beber todo el líquido que pudiera encontrar en la cocina, bajé las escaleras muy despacio. Vi a Alice saliendo de su habitación y encaminándose por el pasillo hasta llegar y entrar a la de Emmett, ya era costumbre entre ellos entrar en la habitación del otro sin tocar la puerta._ ¿Y dónde estaba Bella?_ Me llamó la atención el que se quedara estática bajo el marco de la puerta, así que caminé y me asomé a ver que era tan paralizante. Al llegar hasta su posición y ver lo mismo que ella, no tuve más remedio que reírme. En la cama de mi hermano, se encontraba Emmett, acostado boca abajo con toda la almohada y la cara llena de baba, sobre él, se hallaba una Rosalie en no mejores condiciones, con el maquillaje corrido y el cabello revuelto, los dos aun con la misma ropa de ayer, pero totalmente desarreglada, parecían los típicos borrachos. Una ironía ese pensamiento, si estaba viniendo de mí.

Vi los ojos de mi hermana brillar con emoción al verme, así que negué rápidamente con la cabeza, sabía lo que pretendía: una broma.

–Vamos Edward, será divertido. – susurró. Negué nuevamente tratando de salir de ahí. No era sensato meterse con Emmett, él era el rey de las bromas. Ella me tomó por el brazo.

–Debes ayudarme Edward Cullen, tal vez así te perdone y no necesite vengarme de ti. – dijo amenazante.

–Pero ya te vengaste de mí. Le contaste un secreto mío a Bella, ¿No es así? – contesté pretendiendo desinterés.

–Pues eso fue por no decirme sobre su cumpleaños. Recuerda que aún me debes la ocasión en que hiciste a Emmett maquillarme. – masculló con rabia. Bien, era mejor desafiar a Emmett que a Alice. Él era impertinente, pero ella era cruel.

–Bien, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? – me rendí. Ella sonrió triunfante y me hizo señas para que entrara tras ella. La seguí hasta la cama mientras ella me daba indicaciones.

–Alice, no podemos hacer esto. – le dije con dificultad mientras levantaba el robusto cuerpo de Emmett.

–Claro que podemos, tú me estas ayudando, ¿no?

– ¿Sabes lo furioso que Jasper se pondrá? – intenté convencerla, sabiendo desde el inicio que no daría resultado nada de lo que yo dijera.

–Es obvio que le avisaremos a Jazz.

– ¿Y crees que eso lo hará sentir mejor?

–Él entenderá, yo soy su novia.

–Pero ella es su prima.

– ¡Que no importa! – me reprendió en un susurro. Cuando hubimos acabado con nuestra labor nos dirigimos a la cocina, tomé un enorme vaso con agua y dos aspirinas. Jasper entró a la cocina en ese momento.

–Buenos días Edward, Alice. – saludó asintiendo con la cabeza en mi dirección y luego se acercó y le acarició delicadamente la mejilla a Alice. Ese era una de los motivos por los que Jasper me agradaba, no necesitaba mostrar en público su cariño para con mi hermana. No podemos decir que él se sentiría igual de aliviado de haber una relación permanente entre Emmett y Rosalie.

– ¿Dónde están los chicos? – preguntó de repente. Y yo me volví a preguntar, ¿Dónde estaba Bella?

–Emmett y Rose siguen durmiendo. Y Bella tuvo que irse, su mamá vino de visita por su cumpleaños, así que no podremos verla durante todo el fin de semana. – concluyó con un mohín. Lo cierto es que eran escasos -por no decir nulos- los días en que Bella no pasaba con mi familia y amigos, pero dudaba mucho que Alice sintiera el mismo vacío que yo sentía en estos momentos.

–Vaya nochecita, eh. – dijo Jasper cuando me vio tomando mi tercer vaso con agua. Lo miré interrogante. ¿Había hecho alguna locura?

–Imaginé que no recordarías nada. – aceptó.

– ¿De qué hablas? – pregunté con extrema curiosidad, deseando no haber hecho nada de lo que realmente pudiera arrepentirme.

– ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió antes de tu primer trago? – asentí. Claro que lo recordaba, vi a Rose llegar hasta Alec con Bella siguiéndola, este la abrazó y luego se quedaron solos, ella se rió con él y luego Jasper llegó a preguntar si yo estaba bien, le dije que me dejara en paz y le arrebaté su trago tomándolo de un sorbo, luego caminé hasta la barra y comencé a pedir más tragos, después de eso no recordaba nada.

– ¿Y recuerdas lo que pasó después? – esta vez negué.

–Te explico. Comenzaste a beber como loco y casi te besaste con Whitney Rogers. – dijo, escupí el agua que acababa de tomar.

–Calma, dije casi. Te acercaste diciéndole que no la veías como tú amiga, ella se emocionó creyendo que al fin habías caído en sus redes, pero cuando le dijiste: "Te quiero Bella" ella te abofeteó y se fue casi corriendo. – finalizó su relato. ¡Había confesado mi amor por Bella mientras estuve borracho! ¿Qué habría pasado de decírselo a ella? Era probablemente la única parte buena de estar ebrio, había tomado coraje.

– ¿Y luego que pasó? – investigué aun molesto con el hecho de no poder recordar nada. Él se rió entre dientes.

–Bella bailaba con Alec, así que tú fuiste y lo golpeaste. – me contó con una sonrisa de burla. Yo lo miré atónito, no podía creerlo.

–Le dijiste que se alejara de ella. Bella, Emmett y yo te llevamos hasta tu habitación, te tiraste a los brazos de Bella diciendo que querías estar con ella y luego los dejamos solos. Así que, lo que pasó después… solo lo sabe ella. – concluyó con gesto de disculpa, pero en realidad le agradecía, me dijo más de lo que me habría contado Alice y menos de lo que habría exagerado Emmett.

¿En serio le había dicho a Bella que quería estar con ella? El hecho de haberle confesado al menos un poco de lo que sentía me alegraba, me mataba el no saber que tanto o que tan poco le había dicho al estar a solas. Pero la posibilidad de que al haber ella comprendido que la quería y por eso se alejara me atormentaba. Debía hablar con ella cuanto antes, pero lamentablemente eso no podría ser sino hasta el lunes en el instituto.

– ¡Emmett Cullen! – el chillido histérico de Rosalie hizo a Jasper correr hasta el lugar de donde provenía su voz. Alice y yo corrimos tras él, aunque ya sabíamos con que se toparía. Al entrar en la habitación encontramos a Rosalie tratando de taparse con una de sus manos lo que podía y en la otra mano sostenía un cepillo para el cabello con el cual golpeaba a Emmett. Mi hermano por su lado solo cubría su cara y sus partes más sensibles del ataque de la rubia. Sí, todo salió como Alice prometió. Me había obligado a recostar a Emmett boca arriba y con la rubia sobre él. Claro, no sin antes dejarlos a ambos solo en ropa interior. Jasper miraba pasmado la escena, Alice soltó una risita y mi cuñado reaccionó. Corrió a separar a Rose y le quitó el cepillo de las manos.

– ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? Y… ¿Porque estas desnuda? – dijo Jasper pasándole una sábana para que se cubriera.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿¡Que es lo que pasa!? – Berreó viendo con irritación a su primo por la pregunta– Pasa que este degenerado se ha aprovechado del hecho de que estaba ebria y… y puesto que me he despertado en su habitación, semidesnuda encima suyo y con sus manos en mi trasero significa que nos hemos acostado. ¡Es prácticamente una violación, yo no estaba en mis cinco sentidos! – Finalizó pareciendo a punto de llorar.

–Pero Rose, bebé, yo no me aprovecharía de ti. Además, tú dijiste que yo también te gustaba. – se defendió Emmett.

– ¡Pero eso no significa que me quería acostar contigo! – siguió chillando.

– ¿No querías? – Dijo Emmett con tono de decepción. Rodé los ojos, Emmett era tan idiota.

–No es como si fuera la gran cosa, Rose. Tampoco es que fuera la primera vez. – expuso Alice ignorando el comentario de Emmett, aunque en realidad este era un comentario mucho peor. Ni a Jasper ni a mi nos interesaba conocer la vida íntima de la rubia. Pero pude ver algo cristalino en la mejilla de Rosalie. ¿Acaso estaba llorando? Al ver su expresión y comprender el porqué de ésta, no pude evitar susurrar.

–Si lo era…– Rosalie soltó otra lágrima, mientras los chicos la miraban asombrados.

–Oh vamos, no vengas a decirme que eras virgen. Ya ni siquiera yo lo soy…– dijo Alice como si hablara del clima. Jasper se envaró de repente, al tiempo que nos veía a Emmett y a mí con pánico.

– ¿Qué? ¿Jasper? – dijimos Rosalie, Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo. El rubio se puso más rojo que una cereza. No necesitábamos confirmación.

– ¡Jasper! – repetimos los tres. Bien, no necesitaba saber detalles, decidí salir de ahí antes de oír cosas que no precisaba escuchar. Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama.

Debo haberme quedado dormido, porque cuando fijé mi vista en el reloj de mi mesa de noche ya eran las seis de la tarde. Pude escuchar risas en la parte de abajo, así que supuse que mis padres ya habían llegado. Bajé las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y escuché más risas provenientes de la habitación de Alice. Sin poderlo evitar, me vi acercando la oreja a la puerta para escuchar lo que charlaban.

–Fue tan divertido ver a Emmett tratando de explicarles los métodos anticonceptivos. – dijo la voz de Rosalie y escuché otra risa.

–Si quieres puedo regalarte mi dotación vitalicia de condones– dijo ahora… ¿Bella? Mi corazón comenzó a bombear como loco. Ella y Rosalie comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

–Ja, ja. Ríanse todo lo que quieran. Deberían saber que conmigo no es recomendable meterse.

– ¿Sigues pensando en venganzas Alice? Por eso es por lo que estamos aquí, por querer jugarme una broma. No sé tú, pero yo le llamaría karma.

–Yo no puedo creer que te pusieras a llorar por pensar que te habías acostado con Emmett. De todas formas creo que terminarán en esas…– opinó Alice.

–Tal vez, pero no es lo mismo si estaba inconsciente. – debatió Rosalie.

–Entiendo, quieres tener un recuerdo de tu primera vez. Claro que entiendo, yo lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer…

–Pero dijiste que fue ayer– le recordó Rosalie. Tuve el fugaz pensamiento de irme. No necesitaba saber cuándo mi hermana había comenzado a… como sea.

–Bien, si fue ayer. Lo que quiero decir es que comprendo el que quieras memorizar la forma en que te besa, en que te mira, la forma en que te acaricia…– Oh por Dios, ¿Podía alguien callarla?

–Basta. No quiero saber los detalles de tu intimidad con Jasper. – le cortó Bella. ¿He dicho cuanto la amo? Digo… yo… yo solo quiero decir que agradezco que callara la boca morbosa de Alice.

–Solo quiero saber una última cosa. No te ofendas Rose… pero, ¿Cómo es que aun eres virgen?

– ¿Sabes que cuando alguien comienza una oración con: "no te ofendas" es cuando realmente estas al tanto que vas a sentirte así? – apreció la rubia.

–Como sea. Es porque, como sabes, algunos solo me querían por mi físico. Así que, ¿Por qué darles lo único que querían? – terminó Rosalie.

–Ok, entonces eso nos deja con Bella y lo que pasa con mi hermano.

–No quiero hablar de ello. – dijo Bella con algo de pesar en la voz. ¿Es que yo había dicho algo que la hiciera sentirse así?

– ¿No confías en nosotras? – Dijo Alice con su tono de súplica. Nadie habló por algunos segundos, así que supuse que estaba usando _"La cara"_ como Bella solía llamarla.

–Eso es chantaje. – la acusó Bella con un suspiro de rendición.

–Solo queremos saber que pasó entre ustedes.

–Por favor, no me digas que seguiste los pasos de Alice. – fingió suplicar Rosalie. Bella y yo… ¿en esa posición? Me sonrojé de solo pensarlo.

– ¡Rose! – le regaño Bella, así que supuse que ella también estaría sonrojada.

– ¿Vas a contarnos o qué? – la presionó Alice.

–Ya te dije que si– presté especial atención para no perderme nada de su relato.

–Boo– pegué un salto cuando Emmett llegó por mi espalda.

–Eres un idiota. – Le reñí susurrando.

– ¿Nunca te dijo mamá que no es educado escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

–Sí, pero al parecer es un gen Cullen no ser educado. Tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo. – le dije irónico, Jasper que estaba tras él soltó una risita baja. Les hice señas para que se callaran y me dejaran escuchar.

–Bien, luego de que Emmett y Jasper lo dejaran en su habitación…– comenzó Bella, Emmett abrió los ojos con interés y me apartó de un empujón para escuchar él, pero entre Jasper y yo logramos quitarlo, me miró con gesto ofendido pero no dijo nada y seguimos escuchando.

–…cuando Jasper cerró la puerta tras él, Edward me dijo que no me fuera, que me necesitaba y que me quería. – Los chicos me miraron con los ojos abiertos como platos y me quedé de piedra. No podía creer que se lo había confesado. Estaba a punto de darme un infarto.

– ¿¡Qué!? – chillaron las chicas.

–Pero eso no es todo. Le dije que yo también lo quería. – ok, ahora si estaba seguro que me daría un infarto. Sin importar que los chicos me vieran, quise llorar al saber que ella también me quería.

–Ahhhh– obviamente el chillido de Alice no se hizo esperar. – ¡Gracias Dios! – profirió en un grito. Escuché a Rosalie reírse.

–Deja de ser dramática Alice, levántate del suelo. – la reprendió Bella riéndose. Supuse que siendo teatral como Alice era, se había puesto de rodillas en el suelo.

–Oh Bella, es que no comprendes lo feliz que soy. Al fin tú y el idiota, inútil y virginal de mi hermano se declararon. – dijo mi "querida" hermana melliza. Vi a Emmett a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero la mirada envenenada y el gesto con los dedos en sus labios que le dio Jasper sirvieron para recordarle que estábamos de incognito. Repasé lo que Alice había dicho, ¿virginal? ¿Entonces eso significaba que les había contado sobre mi lamentable y nula vida amorosa?

–No te emociones, se lo dije solo porque él estaba borracho y hoy no recordaría nada. Además su confesión fue producto del alcohol. – opinó con dolor, casi pude ver las comillas en la palabra "confesión". En serio no podía creer que ella pensara eso. Era yo quien encontraba inverosímil el que ella me correspondiera.

–Bien, pero luego, ¿qué paso? Detalles Bella, detalles. – le animó Rosalie.

–Oh, ¿Pero porque te sonrojas? ¿Fue acaso algo pervertido? – Alice y Rose rieron y los chicos también soltaron unas risitas.

–Alice…

–Ok, lo siento. Sé que él es demasiado pánfilo como para hablarte sucio. – y volvieron a reír. Fulminé con la mirada a los chicos, que estaban rojos a causa de contener la risa.

–Dijo que yo lo veía como amigo, pero que él me veía como algo más, que… que está enamorado de mí… y me besó. – las chicas chillaron de nuevo, mientras los chicos me sonreían sinceros. Emmett me dio uno de sus típicos abrazos de oso y cuando me soltó se limpió una falsa lágrima que caía por su mejilla, para luego susurrar:

–Crecen tan rápido. – rodé los ojos.

– ¿Que pasó luego? – dijo con ansiedad mi melliza.

– ¿Luego? Bueno, luego se quedó dormido– admitió Bella sonando como si tuviera una sonrisa en sus labios cuando lo dijo. Miré Emmett aterrado, cuando soltó una sonora carcajada. De repente la puerta se abrió y Jasper y yo caímos al suelo con una seria Alice viéndonos.

* * *

**No creyeron que Edward no se iba a enterar, ¿no? Hay que recordar que las paredes tienen oídos XD. Al principio consideré la idea de que Emmett no lo dejase escuchar, pero el pensamiento de que me desearan una muerte lenta y dolorosa me hizo desistir. Realmente espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	22. Chapter 22

Como siempre, mil gracias por los follows, favorites y reviews:

**eddieIlove**

**AngryGirl63**

**daniwashere**

**janalez**

**Robmy**

**Liney**

**brujcullen – **Lo que quería decir es que me emocionó mucho tu review :)

**Y a quienes comentan como invitado. **

Volvemos a la perspectiva de Bella. Espero les guste y me dejen un review con sus sugerencias o comentarios. Nos leemos.

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

Luego de que un muy borracho Edward se quedara dormido me dirigí a mi habitación a dormir, la fiesta también había terminado para mí. Por la mañana –aunque no es como si cuando me dormí estuviese muy lejos de serlo- Alice llegó a la habitación a despertarme. Al parecer mi madre había venido a visitarme desde Phoenix por mi cumpleaños. Alice me prestó el auto de Edward diciendo que a él no le importaría. Para cuando llegué a mi casa un efusivo abrazo y toda una tanda de preguntas me esperaban. Luego mamá decidió experimentar con su poco ortodoxa cocina, obviamente Charlie negó la oferta. Pasamos el día entre mi madre y yo conversando sobre las últimas noticias. Cerca de las 4 de la tarde, no esperé encontrar a Alice en mi puerta, diciendo que Esme y Carlisle habían regresado y que nos invitaban a charlar y cenar. Como era de esperarse Renée aceptó sin consultar, por lo que entre Alice y mamá obligaron a Charlie a subir al coche patrulla, Alice se fue en su amado Porsche y yo me subí al Volvo de Edward. Al llegar a casa de mis amigos, mis padres hablaron con los Cullen y yo subí a la habitación de Alice.

Entre ella y Rose me contaron las locuras que sucedieron por la mañana y me hicieron detallarles la noche anterior en la habitación de Edward. No hace falta mencionar que se pasaron todo el rato haciendo comentarios embarazosos.

–Dijo que yo lo veía como amigo, pero que él me veía como algo más, que… que está enamorado de mí… y me besó. – confesé a las chicas, guardándome la parte en que me dijo que era hermosa. Ellas chillaron alegres, Rose sonreía y Alice daba sus típicos saltitos.

– ¿Que pasó luego? – preguntó esta última con ansiedad.

– ¿Luego? Bueno… luego se quedó dormido– confesé sonriendo. Sonrisa que desapareció en el mismo momento en que escuché la atronadora risa de Emmett del otro lado de la puerta. Alice caminó furiosa hasta la puerta, abriéndola de un tirón y haciendo a Edward y Jasper caer dentro de la habitación. Oh-por-Dios. Ellos habían escuchado todo. Los chicos nos miraron nerviosos.

– ¡Edward estaba escuchando todo y nos obligó a escuchar también! – gritó Emmett señalándolo para luego salir corriendo escaleras abajo. Escuché a Edward proferir un "cobarde" antes de levantarse y vernos con el rostro sin expresión alguna.

–Así que… ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa? – empezó Alice con los brazos en jarras.

– ¿Es acaso esto un juicio? – inquirió Edward mirándola serio. Alice hizo una mueca pero no respondió nada.

–Sí, escuché todo y ahora debo hablar con Bella… a solas. – dijo Edward mirándola con impaciencia cuando no se movía. Jasper haló del brazo de cada una de mis amigas, sacándolas de la habitación y luego cerró la puerta. Iba a comenzar a hablar, pero Edward levantó su mano para hacerme callar.

–Alice, sé que estas escuchando tras la puerta.

–No sé de qué me hablas– contestó mi amiga y luego se escucharon sus danzarines pasos alejarse. Ahora si podía comenzar.

–Edward yo quiero disculparme por haberles contado lo que pasó…– empecé pero él me interrumpió.

–No me molesta que les contaras. Además, es Alice… y ella siempre encuentra la manera de enterarse de todo. – dijo dándome una sonrisa.

–En realidad soy yo quien debería disculparse por mi comportamiento de ayer. – comentó. Fruncí el ceño. No sé porque no imaginé que trataría de olvidarse de lo que pasó.

–No debías enterarte de eso– opiné sabiendo que había olvidado todo lo que sucedido ayer y que mi gran bocota era la única culpable de que se enterara. Él estaba a punto de decir algo cuando tocaron la puerta. Luego Jasper asomó la cabeza.

–Siento mucho interrumpir, pero Esme me mando a avisarles que la cena esta lista. – avisó antes de dar media vuelta e irse, estaba por salir cuando Edward me tomó de la mano.

–Hablaremos luego. ¿Sí? – solamente asentí y salí en dirección del comedor. Todos se encontraban ahí y sonreían como si nada pasara.

Mamá se la pasó toda la noche alabando a Esme por su comida. Los chicos se hacían bromas entre ellos y Charlie hablaba con Carlisle. Solamente Edward y yo permanecimos en silencio, aunque al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de eso. Más tarde partimos los tres en el coche patrulla. Llegué a casa solamente a dormir, había sido un día agotador. El domingo pasó sin mucho que contar, pasamos el día mamá y yo juntas. Ella regresó a Phoenix el lunes por la madrugada. Y así llegaba un nuevo día en el instituto. Como siempre, Alice pasó por mí para irnos juntas al instituto. Hoy me sentí realmente nerviosa, seguro Edward trataría de abordarme para seguir disculpándose por lo que hizo el día de la fiesta. Gesto que solo produciría echarle más sal a la herida.

A la hora del receso opté por esconderme en la biblioteca. No quería que Edward se disculpara o me dijera en mi cara que él no podía corresponder a mis sentimientos. Pensé pasar todo el tiempo que pudiese ahí, pero a la hora de mi siguiente clase y no quedándome otro remedio, tendría que salir. Un sonido inesperado me hizo saltar mientras me disponía a tomar asiento en una de las sillas desocupadas en la mesa de la esquina. Era el sonido de un celular, más específicamente, mi celular. _Alice._

Lo saqué y vi que era un mensaje de texto.

_**Te espero en los vestidores del gimnasio en 5 minutos.**_

_**Alice.**_

Corrí hasta el lugar y vi a Alice que me sonreía enormemente.

– ¿Por qué sospecho que tú convenciste a mis padres sobre darme el celular? – dije viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados.

–En realidad fue idea de Esme regalártelo, pero como sabía que no lo aceptarías de ella, convenció a tus padres para que intercambiaran sus regalos– dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Ahora sé de donde salió Alice tan malévola.

– ¿Y para que se supone que me citaste aquí? – pregunté casi con aburrimiento, Alice tenia cada idea loca…

–Bueno, como a la descerebrada de Jessica se le ocurrió mojar tu hermoso vestido de cumpleaños, debemos vengarnos. – declaró entre molesta y sonriente. La idea no sonaba mal, Jessica no era una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo. Y todavía recordaba la vez en que me golpeó a propósito con el balón de volleyball en la cara.

– ¿Bien, que hay que hacer? – inquirí ahora con más interés.

–Es algo bastante simple en realidad. Te llamé por que no podía hacer una parte yo sola– dijo con algo de enfado.

No comprendí a que se refería, hasta que me encontré con Alice subida en mis hombros mientras las dos nos tambaleábamos por mi horroroso equilibrio.

–Alice… ¿aún falta mucho? Quizás no lo parezca, pero estas un poco pesada. – dije desesperada. Me dolían los hombros y la cabeza, ya que Alice se sostenía de mi cabello para no caerse.

– ¡Listo! – exclamó bajándose sin ningún cuidado.

– ¿Cómo sabes que será Jessica quien use esta ducha? – pregunte ahora con un poco de escepticismo mientras me sobaba las zonas afectadas. El plan sonaba bien, pero tal vez no todo sería tan fácil.

–Es obvio Bella. Ella siempre usa esta ducha– contestó rodando los ojos.

– ¿Pero si por alguna casualidad ella no entrara aquí?

–Eso también está arreglado. Comparto clases con algunas de nuestras compañeras de gimnasia y les he explicado que no deben entrar en este cubículo, así que todas ocuparán los demás no dejándole a Jessica otra opción que ocupar este. – finalizó su explicación con una sonrisa malvada.

– ¿Y ellas no podrían avisarle?

–No eres a la única a la que Jessica Stanley ha querido humillar, Bella. Ellas han estado más que encantadas en ayudar.

– ¿Estas segura?

–No te preocupes, todo saldrá como está planeado. Ahora, hay que ir a clase. – dijo exactamente dos segundos antes de que el timbre sonara. Alice comenzaba a asustarme. Nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases y le entregué a Ángela el papel que Alice me dio para ella. Seguramente le comentaba, pero sin llegar a explicarle con detalles, sobre la broma que le haríamos a Jessica. Aunque según Alice seria más de una. La clase pasó rápida y me dirigí a biología, a los pocos minutos Edward entró, me vio con la sonrisa más ancha que alguna vez le vi.

_Si amigo, ríete de la ilusa chica que está enamorada de ti._

Nadie dijo nada. Claro, aparte de la notita que Edward me pasó en medio de la clase.

_**¿Podemos hablar al finalizar las clases?**_

Simplemente asentí, ¿Qué más podía hacer, o decir? No tenía sentido huir más del asunto. Al terminar biología Edward caminó cerca de mí hasta la puerta, Ángela y Jasper nos esperaban ahí. Afortunadamente mi rubio amigo lo hizo adelantarse. Nos cambiamos de ropa y llevamos a cabo un "amistoso" juego de volleyball. No hace falta decir que me convertí en el blanco de Jessica y su amiga Lauren. Al finalizar la clase y como Alice había predicho, Jessica entró al cubículo en el que estaba la trampa. Esperamos hasta que salió y pude ver partes de su cuerpo que comenzaban a ponerse rojas. Alice soltó unas risitas y nos encaminamos al estacionamiento donde Rose nos esperaba.

– ¿Por qué Alice sonríe tanto? – pregunto Rosalie cuando estuvimos cerca.

–Le hemos jugado una broma a Jessica Stanley. – confesó Alice con alegría, Rose sonrió con entusiasmo.

–Pues debo decirles que he hecho mi parte. También le jugué una broma.

– Tuve ese presentimiento, ¿Qué le hiciste? – inquirió Alice con interés.

–Nada grave, solo he arruinado su auto. Puse Coca-Cola y azúcar en su depósito de combustible – dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. ¿Y eso no era grave?

– ¡Eres genial Rose! – le alabó Alice con su típica energía.

– ¿Y tú que hiciste?

–Pues entre Bella y yo hemos puesto polvos pica-pica dentro de la regadera. Ya sabes, quitamos el cabezal de la ducha y pusimos el polvo. – las chicas comenzaron a reír mientras veían a Jessica tratar de encender su auto. Incluso Lauren le dijo que ya era tiempo que se deshiciera de esa chatarra. Con toda la dignidad de la que era capaz, salió dando un portazo y se subió en el auto de una divertida Lauren. _Con amigas así…_

–Bien, ya podemos irnos. – Alice caminó hasta la puerta del conductor, me disponía a subir en la parte trasera, hasta que un cálido toque me lo impidió.

–Tú y yo debemos hablar, ¿recuerdas? –dijo con una sonrisa tierna. Miré a Alice pidiendo ayuda con la mirada, ella solo sonrió con regodeo y subió al auto junto con Rose. Caminé hasta el auto de Edward, donde él ya tenía la puerta del copiloto abierta para mí. Esperé a que dijera algo, pero no fue así. El viaje se llenó de un silencio incomodo, hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

–Bella, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento el día de la fiesta. Fui un completo tonto y lamento haber olvidado luego las cosas.

–No tienes por qué disculparte, no hiciste nada que me molestara. Y sobre lo de haberlo olvidado… debió seguir así. – dije agachando la cabeza.

–Veo que lo usas. Se te ve muy bien. – comentó viendo su regalo de cumpleaños. No me había quitado e collar desde el viernes.

–Gracias. Es realmente hermoso. – contesté tomándolo entre mis manos. Recordé las palabras de Alec. – aunque no era necesario regalarme una gema. Debió costarte una fortuna y quizás debería devolvértelo. – lo reprendí. Él me vio con los ojos un poco abiertos de más. Aunque luego sonrió un poco.

–No era parte del plan que te enteraras. Además, no me ha costado nada. Era una vieja y olvidada joya de familia. – explicó restándole importancia.

–Eso solo aumenta su valor, debería devolverlo. – dije apresurada tratando de quitármelo. Él tomo mis manos para detenerme.

–No seas absurda. ¿Qué haría yo con el? – preguntó riendo entre dientes.

–No sé, dárselo a Alice tal vez.

–No, tú debes tenerlo. – sentenció viéndome intensamente. Me revolví nerviosa en mi lugar.

–Entiendo, un regalo de amigos. – enuncié obligándome a verlo a la cara. Él frunció el ceño.

–De eso quería hablarte. – pronunció con seriedad. Lo miré asintiendo para que continuara, consiente del hecho de que no podría hablar. Sabía que aquí venia la parte en que me dejaba claro que no estaba interesado en mí.

–Bella… yo lo siento pero, tú y yo no podemos ser amigos…– dijo viéndome con el dolor surcando sus facciones.

–Es… es por lo que dije el sábado, ¿no?

–Sí, quiero que sepas que eso me ha abierto los ojos. – contestó firme.

–Nada tiene por qué cambiar.

–No quiero ser tu amigo. – debatió. Sentí mi corazón doler, era mejor verlo son tenerlo que no poder estar cerca de él más.

–Nuestra amistad no tiene por qué verse perjudicada por lo que haya dicho. Podemos seguir siendo amigos como hasta ahora…– intenté convencerlo, pero él me interrumpió abruptamente.

– ¡Pero yo te quiero! ¿Es que acaso no puedes verlo? – estalló alzando las manos al aire de forma desesperada. Me quedé de piedra en ese momento. ¿Él realmente acababa de decir eso? Me bajé del auto y él me siguió rápidamente.

– ¿Qué dijiste? Si esto es una broma, déjame decirte que es una broma de muy mal gusto. – chillé molesta, encarándolo.

–No estoy jugando Bella, es tan obvio. Te lo he dicho. – dijo desesperado.

–No, no es obvio Edward. Y si lo dijiste el otro día fue por qué estabas borracho. – le acusé.

–Eso no quiere decir que no lo sienta. – discutió de forma molesta.

–De cualquier forma no lo habrías dicho en tus cinco sentidos. Está la prueba: lo olvidaste. – recriminé sonando más resentida de lo que hubiese deseado. Me miró con tristeza.

–Sé que lo olvidé y es lo que más lamento. Pero puedo asegurarte que todo lo que dije ese día es lo que siento en realidad. Estoy enamorado de ti. – dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas y viéndome directamente a los ojos. Estaba por creerle, pero probablemente solo repetía lo que había escuchado la tarde del sábado. Acarició mi mejilla con dulzura, como si fuese a quebrarme bajo su toque.

–Eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto. – susurró acercándose. Acorté la distancia entre nosotros, y junté nuestros labios en un lento y dulce beso.


	23. Chapter 23

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia y la agregan a sus favoritos. Y como siempre, a quienes dedican un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un review.

**thequeenredforever**

**Robmy**

**eddieIlove**

**liney2104**

**janalez**

**vivicullenhaleswan**

**vanee.-joaa**

**y a quienes comentan como invitado.**

Aquí el capítulo, espero les guste :)

.

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Al separarnos Edward me miraba con los ojos brillantes. Y yo me sentía en las nubes, no podía creer que me acabara de declarar sus sentimientos.

–Lamento haber tardado tanto en decirte lo que siento, pero temía que si te lo confesaba te alejarías de mí, y la verdad no podría soportar eso. Eres muy importante para mi Bella.

–Sé de lo que hablas. – estuve de acuerdo, al recordar que yo sentía el mismo temor.

–Por eso cuando escuché lo que decías en la habitación de Alice, supe que debía decírtelo, antes de que terminara lastimando a alguno.

– ¿Dices que solo me lo confiesas porque escuchaste que tú también me gustas?

–Bueno, es una forma de verlo. Aunque tenía planeado decirlo, solo no sabía cómo hacerlo. – dijo sonrojado, con el ceño fruncido y rascándose la nuca.

– ¿Qué habría pasado de no saber lo que sucedió en tu habitación? – pregunté curiosa. Todo esto sonaba como si se hubiera animado a hablar luego de que mi gran boca dijera todo lo que había que saber. Bueno, no sonaba así, _era así._

–Tarde o temprano lo habría dicho… claro, tal vez mas tarde que temprano. – aceptó con una sonrisa. También sonreí.

–Veras, no soy muy… experimentado en esto. – se disculpó.

–Lo sé, Alice me hablo un poco de tu vida amorosa. – dije con una risita. Él me miró indignado.

– ¿Te ríes de mi poco historial de relaciones?

–Querrás decir nulo. – le recordé con sorna. Me dedicó un falso gesto de dolor.

–Hieres mis sentimientos por ti, Isabella. – hice una mueca. Él sabía que odiaba mi nombre completo. Aunque claro, eso solo lo hizo reír. De repente su celular sonó, y por lo que supe era Esme. Rápidamente cortó la llamada y guardó su celular.

–No quisiera, pero debo irme. Te veré mañana en el instituto. – lo vi acercarse dubitativo. Sonreí y fui yo quien se acercó para dejar un casto beso en sus labios. Él sonrió complacido.

–Te quiero. – dijo seguro antes de volver a besarme.

–Yo también te quiero. – contesté sonrojada por lo raro de la situación. Caminó hasta su auto y me saludó con la mano antes de subir, entré a casa hasta que él había doblado en la esquina. Me dispuse a hacer los deberes y luego a preparar la cena. Para cuando Charlie llegó ya todo estaba listo, tuvimos una cena relajada y luego de ver un rato la televisión con él, subí a mi habitación a descansar.

Al día siguiente se me hizo extraño el que Alice no apareciera saltando sobre mi cama. Así que aproveché ese hecho para vestirme como quisiera, volviendo a mis adorados jeans y converse. Creí que tendría que caminar hasta el instituto al no venir Alice por mí, pero vaya sorpresa me llevé al encontrar el Volvo en la calzada de mi casa. Su hermoso dueño me esperaba frente a la puerta abierta del copiloto. Me sonrojé inevitablemente cuando me saludó con un beso en la boca. Platicamos todo el camino sobre lo que nos gustaba o no. Me sorprendí por la extrañamente lenta conducción de Edward esta mañana, quien al verme fruncir el ceño cuando miré el velocímetro me explicó sin ningún remordimiento que solo quería pasar más tiempo conmigo. Me alegró saber eso, hasta que llegamos justo cuando el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases sonaba. Edward me tomó de la mano y me acompañó hasta el salón donde recibía mi primera clase, despidiéndose nuevamente con un beso en los labios. Como dije: raro; agradable, pero raro. Alice que ya estaba en su asiento me saludó con una enorme sonrisa, gesto que desapareció al notar la ropa que vestía. Las primeras tres clases pasaron tranquilas, y para el receso, nos sentamos todos en la misma mesa. Al llegar a clase de biología todos nos miraron con los ojos abiertos de más, pues Edward me había tomado de la mano otra vez, no me molestó eso, sino el hecho de que todos nos vieran con gran interés. La clase de gimnasia paso igual que ayer, un pequeño partido y Jessica con la piel roja luego de bañarse.

–Alice, creo que te pasaste. – le reñí a mi amiga.

–Juro que no hice nada Bella, seguro quedaron residuos de la de ayer o ella tiene piel muy sensible. – dijo con tono profesional. Me reí.

El día paso tranquilo, sin mucho que contar. Al día siguiente Edward pasó de nuevo por mí para irnos juntos al instituto. Aunque esta vez, Alice me envió un mensaje de texto diciendo específicamente lo que debería usar, acompañado de una nada sutil amenaza.

Ya en el instituto Edward se despidió de mí y entró directamente. Me acerqué hasta mis amigas, quienes me esperaban cerca del auto de Alice, acompañadas por… ¿Alec?

–Hey Bella, al fin llegas. – dijo Rose.

–Hola chicos. Alec, no te he visto estos días. – comenté. Él me miró sonriente.

–Sí. No quiero sonar vanidoso pero, no me apetecía aparecerme por aquí con la cara morada. – me tomó un poco más de tiempo recordar que Edward lo había golpeado el día de la fiesta.

–No sabes cuánto lo siento. Aunque si sirve de algo, no se te nota para nada. – y era cierto, no había rastro alguno de moretes.

–No debes disculparte, tú no me golpeaste. Y te diré un secreto. – dijo acercándose para susurrar.

–Le he pedido a Rosalie que me maquille un poco para disimularlo. – todos reímos por su confesión. Ya que al parecer si llevaba maquillaje. Debo decir que fue un buen trabajo de parte de Rose, ya que ni siquiera parecía que fuese así.

–Y por cierto, ya me entere de lo de Edward y tú. – comentó Alec moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente. Me sonrojé.

–Es verdad, no te hemos abordado para preguntarte. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Fue lindo? ¿Romántico? ¿Un asco? – preguntaba Alice sin detenerse. Lo cierto es que él no me había pedido abiertamente que seamos novios pero, con todo lo que nos confesamos yo asumía que lo éramos, ¿no?

–Bueno, en realidad…– ellas al ver mi cara entendieron lo que quería decir.

–No me digas que no lo pidió. ¡Bella! – chilló Alice con tono indignado.

–Vamos Alice, estamos en el siglo XXI– dije tratando de defenderlo.

–Esa no es excusa. ¿Dónde queda el romanticismo entonces? – siguió una alterada Alice.

– ¿O que pasa si de repente tú lo ves como un noviazgo pero él no? – concluyó Rose. La verdad es que ellas tenían razón.

–No lo sé, tampoco es como si pudiese obligarlo a pedírmelo. – objeté un poco irritada.

–Oh, sí que puedes. – contestó Alice con una de sus sonrisas maliciosas. ¡Diablos! Esto no pintaba bien.

– ¿Qué tienes ahora entre manos, enana? – inquirió una curiosa Rosalie.

–Bueno, Alec podría ayudarnos. – sugirió con voz melosa. El aludido la miró interrogante.

– ¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedo hacer que Edward se le declare como se debe?

–Podríamos fingir que ustedes saldrán en una cita…– respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. _¿Otra vez con eso? _La miré con fastidio.

–Alice, ¿otra vez con eso?

–Ha funcionado las otras veces.

–Permíteme decirte que para ser "La reina de la venganza y las bromas" no estás haciendo nada nuevo. – dijo Rose con tono socarrón. Me reí de la cara de asombro de Alice.

–Eres una malagradecida Isabella. Yo solo quiero ayudar y así me pagas. – propio de Alice, alguien más hace el comentario ofensivo pero ella se molesta conmigo.

–Deja el drama Alice. – Rose rodó los ojos.

–Yo creo que podría funcionar, Edward parece ser el típico chico celoso. Así que cuando te reclame por salir con alguien más, tú podrás restregarle a la cara que no debería, ya que no son nada oficial. – opinó Alec.

– ¡Auch! – solté. Él me miro con disculpa.

–Entonces, ¿qué dices Bella? – preguntó Alice. Suspiré en rendición. ¿Cómo es que siempre terminaba haciendo todo lo que ella quería?

–Que sea la última vez. – advertí. Ahora miró a Alec.

– ¿Y tú estarías de acuerdo?

– ¿Bromeas? Voy a disfrutar viendo como Edward se pone celoso por mi culpa. Ya sabes, devolverle el golpe. – dijo señalando su mandíbula. Todos comenzamos a reír.

–Espero que no terminen literalmente a los golpes. – comenté preocupada.

–Siento decir que si me golpea, esta vez no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados. Pelearé por tu amor Bella. – declaró de forma teatral. Las chicas rieron nuevamente y yo rodé los ojos. El timbre de entrada nos hizo marcharnos a nuestras respectivas clases. Alice me explicó en las primeras horas más o menos lo que tendría que hacer.

Al llegar a la cafetería todos se encontraban ahí, incluso Alec, quien me miraba con una sonrisa cómplice. Jasper tomó asiento al lado de Alice y comenzaron a cuchichear.

– ¡Bella! – me saludó Alec, levantándose a darme un beso en la mejilla y correr la silla para mí. Edward que había estado platicando entretenidamente con Emmett y Ben -seguro sin percatarse de la presencia de Alec- volteó a ver con odio a mi nuevo amigo.

–Hola Alec, ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunté cortes.

–Ahora, magníficamente. – contestó guiñándome el ojo. No hace falta decir que a pesar de saber que estábamos actuando me sonrojé. Lo que ciertamente le dio un toque de más realismo al asunto. Todos, excepto Jasper, Alice y Rosalie parecían sorprendidos.

–Vaya Bellita, tu sí que sabes levantar pasiones. – Emmett rió escandalosamente.

–Bueno Emmett, no puedes negar que Bella es muy guapa. – comentó Alec. Pude escuchar a Edward gruñir.

–Bella nunca ha sido solo guapa. – Los chicos lo miraron burlones, y Alec fingió arrepentimiento.

–Tienes razón Edward. Debería decir que es más que hermosa. – aseveró tomando mi mano derecha para dejar un beso en el dorso. Sonrió con maldad antes de preguntarme:

– ¿Tienes planes para hoy por la tarde Bella? – simulé no entender su pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

–Creo que no, y los maestros no nos han dejado muchos deberes.

– ¿Qué te parece si salimos hoy? Podríamos dar un paseo o ver una película. No lo sé, hacer algo… juntos. – Finalizó con tono insinuante. Edward parecía rabioso por la sugerente propuesta de Alec.

–mmm… yo… – aparenté dudar, mis amigos me veían expectantes. A diferencia de ellos, Edward sonreía arrogante, como si diera por hecho que yo no aceptaría porque estaba con él. _¿Con que ahora eres muy seguro de ti mismo no, Cullen? A ver qué te parece esto._

– ¡Claro! – contesté con más emoción de la necesaria. Quise reír al ver las caras desconcertadas de los chicos.

–Entonces es una cita. Paso por ti a las cuatro. – se despidió Alec con un nuevo beso en mi mejilla y caminó con andar galante hasta la salida.

–Huh, Bella tiene una cita. – dijeron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

–Pero eso nos da poco tiempo luego del instituto para poder arreglarte. – dijo Alice con disgusto. Me tomó del brazo para sacarme de ahí y solo pude decir adiós con la mano. Pronto Ángela venía siendo arrastrada por Rose. Era obvio que solo lo hicieron para que nadie pudiera decir nada sobre el tema. Alice y Rosalie se fueron sin decir nada y Ángela y yo decidimos encaminarnos a nuestra siguiente clase. Sabía que Ángela no era de las que se entrometían o que les gustaba averiguar un buen chisme, así que no me tomé a mal cuando me preguntó:

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? Según la llamada de Alice ayer por la noche, Edward se te declaró. – inició Ángela. _¿Alice la había llamado? Pequeña… duende comunicativa._

–Bueno, básicamente él me dijo que me quiere y yo se lo dije a él. Pero Alice no está conforme con que él no haya dicho las palabras mágicas.

– ¿Dices que él no te preguntó si quieres ser su novia? – preguntó un poco dudosa.

–Sí. Yo le dije a Alice que estamos en el siglo XXI y que eso ya no es tan necesario. Sin embargo ella insiste en que esa es solo una mala excusa. – expliqué. Ángela me miro con la disculpa grabada en los ojos.

–Siento mucho decirlo Bella, pero esta vez ella tiene razón. Él no puede asumir que por eso ya son novios. ¿Es que él se volvería novio de toda aquella con la que se bese y por la que se sienta atraído? Si todo se diera así, las relaciones serían más fáciles.

–Entiendo lo que quieres decir. – admití.

– Y entonces… ¿la cita con Alec es real, o no?

–No, eso solo fue un plan de Alice para "poner celoso a Edward". Es la tercera vez que lo usa. – dije riendo, Ángela me imitó.

–Vaya, no quisiera tener una hermana como Alice.

– ¡Escuché eso Ángela Webber! –Nos gritó Alice desde el otro extremo del pasillo. _¿Cómo aparecía del aire? _Rápidamente desapareció y nosotros entramos en nuestro salón de español. Cuando hubo terminado español, caminé hasta mi siguiente clase, al entrar en el salón de biología, un furioso Edward ya estaba sentado en la mesa que compartíamos.

–Hola Edward. – saludé como si nada, saludo que no fue respondido. El chico me ignoró durante toda la clase. Aparentemente, volvíamos a lo mismo. En gimnasia las cosas siguieron igual, Edward sin dirigirme la palabra y Jessica atacándome en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba. Al finalizar, Alice nos llevó a Rose y a mi hasta su casa.

–Alice, ¿Qué hacemos en tu casa? ¿No estamos fingiendo que yo tengo una cita con Alec? ¡Edward se dará cuenta!

–Tonta Bella. Edward no volverá sino hasta la noche. Está camino a Port Ángeles. – Rose y yo la miramos interrogante.

–Mi idiota hermano me llamó para preguntarme donde sería la cita, yo le dije que Alec me comentó que te llevaría a ver una película y luego tal vez a cenar. Así que él ahora mismo está "siguiéndote". – explicó burlona. Rose y yo comenzamos a reír, no pensé que el pudiera ir tan largo solo por sentirse celoso. Definitivamente, me gustaba este Edward.


	24. Chapter 24

¡Wow, hemos superado los 100 reviews! Eso es definitivamente genial.

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia y la agregan a sus favoritos y como siempre a quienes dedican un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un review.

**vivicullenhaleswan**

**eddieIlove**

**SkyAnngel**

**liney2104**

**thequeenredforever**

**daniwashere**

**vanee.-joaa**

** .Cullen**

**Robmy**

**brujcullen**

**janalez**

**GilbbertaGrell**

**Lupita-jely-C**

**Y a quienes comentan como invitado. (Sofi, desde Colombia)**

Mil, mil gracias por apoyar la historia. Me agrada mucho saber que les gusta. Bueno, aquí el cap.

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

.

Dentro de unos pocos minutos llegó Emmett, acompañado por Jasper, Ángela, Ben y Alec.

– ¡Bellita! Picarona, Alec ya nos contó tu plan para poner celoso a Eddie. – cantó Emmett nada más cruzar la puerta. Miré a Alec con la boca abierta por el asombro. Ese no había sido precisamente _mi _plan.

– ¡Alec! No debes revelar nunca información tan valiosa al enemigo. – le reprochó Alice. Todos rodamos los ojos.

– ¡Lo siento! pero no estaba dispuesto a que otro Cullen me golpeara. Suficiente ya con dos. – dijo de modo cauto. Todos nos giramos a ver a Alice, quien sonreía satisfecha.

–Bueno, él se paró en mí el otro día. ¡Ensució mis Louboutin! – chilló de manera dramática y todos nos reímos.

–Y cómo está eso de que no estabas dispuesto a que otro Cullen te golpeara, ¿Es que acaso Emmett te amenazó? – preguntó Rose. Emmett sonrió antes de contarnos.

–Le pregunté cuáles eran sus intenciones con Bella y como dijo que ninguna mala, supe que estaba mintiendo.

– ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa conclusión Sherlock? – inquirió Rose de forma burlona.

–Fácil, él no podía querer nada bueno con ella. Si hasta Eddie, ¡Eddie! El más inocente de los inocentes, lento de los lentos tiene intenciones sucias con Bella. – bramó con las manos alzadas al cielo. Yo me sonrojé, mientras todos reían.

–Eso es cierto, Bella ha desatado las bajas pasiones de Edward. Y no conforme con eso, ha tomado su primer beso. – dijo Alice con una risita.

–Al menos no he tomado su virginidad. – contraataqué. Jasper se puso rojo como un tomate y los demás rieron. Claro, excepto Emmett que solo se limitó a hacer un mohín.

–Pero algún día deberás hacerlo, ¿no es así Ángela? –comentó Alice con malicia, la aludida y Ben pararon de reír abruptamente, haciéndonos reír más fuerte.

–Claro, aunque al menos yo no soy una asaltacunas como Chelsea.

– ¡Oye! – pasó cerca de una hora más, para que dejáramos de sacarnos nuestros "trapos al sol". Era una suerte que Esme no estuviera hoy en casa para escuchar las nada castas confesiones que teníamos para dar. Pedimos pizza y nos decidimos a ver una película.

Cerca de las siete todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas. Al llegar, Charlie también había pedido pizza, por lo que rechacé la oferta y luego de acompañarlo a ver la televisión subí a mi habitación a descansar. Eran ya las diez de la noche, estaba a punto de dormirme, pero el ruido de mi celular me lo impidió. Vi la pantalla y como esperaba, el nombre de Alice aparecía ahí, incluso una foto de ella dando un guiño y enviando un beso volador. _¿Cuándo diablos tomó esa foto?_

–Alice…

– _¡Bella!_ – ¿Incluso a esta hora ella estaba emocionada?

–Hey, cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti. – dije sarcástica.

–_Deja la amargura Bella. Escucha, Edward llegó hace poco de su misión de rastreo_. – comentó antes de soltar una risita. Ok, puede que eso me haya terminado por despertar.

– ¿Ah, sí? Eso es genial. – dije tratando de sonar desinteresada, aunque la verdad moría por saber que había pasado. Solo esperaba que su deseo por ser comunicativa fuese muy fuerte.

–_Oh, veo que no te interesa. Discúlpame Bella. Que pases muy buena noche._

– ¡Espera, no cuelgues! – le grité al maldito aparato, dándome una risita como respuesta.

–_Tonta, obviamente no iba a colgar. ¡Muero por contarte!_ – _maligno duende manipulador._

–Bien. Ahora, ¿Qué pasó?

–_Bueno, resulta que Edward llegó hasta Port Ángeles y se estacionó frente al cine durante dos horas esperando a que Alec y tú aparecieran, cuando se resignó a que ustedes no irían por ahí, decidió dar una vuelta por cada restaurante de la ciudad buscándolos._ – Alice comenzó a reír.

– ¿Dijiste cada restaurante? Eso es absurdo.

– _Como escuchaste, cada restaurante. ¿O qué supones tú que hizo durante las tres horas restantes?_

–No lo sé, pero no creo que perdiera cinco horas de su vida esperando para encontrarnos.

–_Oh sí Jasper, yo también recuerdo perfectamente lo del sábado. Claro que espero que se repita._

– ¡Alice! ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – dije riendo y poniendo una cara de asco al mismo tiempo.

–_Oh, lo siento. Es que Edward entró en mi habitación para hablar conmigo, pero no deseo pelear esta noche._

– ¿Pelear?

–_Si hablo con él se dará una pelea cuando sepa que estuviste conmigo toda la tarde y que no le avisé._

–Espera, ¿dices que no has hablado con él? ¿Entonces como sabes lo que hizo en Port Ángeles? – chillé.

–_Bueno…_

–Alice…

–_Está bien, puse un rastreador en el móvil de Edward y lo estuve monitoreando toda la tarde. Por eso es que sé dónde estuvo._

–Eres increíble.

–_Lo sé._ – contestó con alegría. Rodé los ojos. –_Paso por ti mañana temprano. Adiós, Bella._

–Adiós. – alcancé a decir cuando ella ya había colgado. Luego de la inesperada llamada de Alice me dispuse a dormir.

Muy temprano por la mañana y como era costumbre, me encontré con Alice saltando en mi cama. Luego de una gran discusión acerca de lo que usaría, conseguí un buen trato: me dejaría maquillar un poco si ella me dejaba usar vaqueros. Nos dirigimos al instituto, que aun con su alocada conducción llegamos cinco minutos tarde. Fue una suerte que Alice se hubiese ganado la simpatía de la Señorita Wallas. Quisiera decir que nada tuvo que ver el hermoso, caro y nuevo bolso _Louis Vuitton_ que presumía desde hace un par de semanas y cuidaba recelosamente pero, no podía decir eso, ya que era un regalo de nada más ni nada menos que de Alice Cullen.

En el receso nos encontramos todos en la cafetería, incluso Alec pero excepto Edward. Obviamente ya tendríamos tiempo en biología para hablar. Y como si por primera vez el tiempo estuviera de mi lado la clase de español pasó –a mi parecer- más rápido de lo normal.

A los cinco minutos de comenzada la clase de biología fue que Edward apareció, el Señor Molina no le dijo nada, después de todo Edward era el mejor de la clase. Por motivos personales el Señor Molina dio por terminada la clase quince minutos antes de lo debido. Todos salieron prácticamente volando del salón, dejándome sola con Edward. _Conveniente, ¿no?_

–Hola Edward. – Lo escuché bufar con fastidio. Así que decidí intentar provocarlo.

– ¿Estas molesto por algo? – dije con fingida voz de inocencia. Él me miró con mala cara.

– ¿Todavía lo preguntas? – hice como si no supiera de que hablaba, pero claro que sabía de qué hablaba, y estaba esperando que dijera lo que según Alice sería mi oportunidad de recordarle que se olvidó del detalle de pedirme que fuésemos algo oficial. ¿Mencioné que Alice tiene complejo de adivina?

–No pretendas que no lo sabes. – dijo al ver mi falsa cara de confusión.

–Es que en realidad no sé porque estas molesto. ¿Hice algo para enfadarte?

– ¿Te parece poco que siendo novios aceptes una cita con alguien más? – bien, no fue tan difícil hacerlo decir esas palabras. Tal y como Alice "predijo"

– ¿Novios? ¿Eso somos? – inquirí con una ceja alzada.

– ¿Dices que te besas con cualquiera?

– ¿Dices tú que con _cualquiera_ que me bese seria mi novio? – eso pareció hacerlo pensar.

–Pero… es diferente. Tú me quieres, yo te quiero…– contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

–Eso no significa que automáticamente nos volveríamos pareja. Las relaciones son un compromiso, y para eso debes hacerle saber a la otra persona lo que estás dispuesto a ofrecer.

–Yo… entiendo lo que quieres decir. Quizás yo debería… tú quieres…– me miró casi con súplica. Se veía adorable, pero no me dejaría convencer tan rápido. Alce mi mano en señal de que se callara.

– ¿Sabes qué? No te preocupes, no voy a obligarte a pedírmelo. Solo no esperes que yo te espere para siempre. No puedes todo el tiempo pensar de más las cosas, o lo quieres o no. – Manifesté con un poco más de dramatismo del necesario. Vi a Jasper acercarse a nosotros.

–Hola chicos.

–Hola Jazz. – contesté con alegría. – Adiós Edward. – dije viéndolo seria y presuntuosa. Apresuradamente caminé hasta el gimnasio. Alcancé a escuchar una risita amortiguada y a Edward llamarme. Al llegar a los vestidores Alice y Ángela me esperaban, claro que la primera ni siquiera me dejó terminar de entrar.

– ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te dijo?

–Pues… la conversación se dio tal y como tu dijiste. Realmente comienzas a espantarme Alice.

–Es solo un sexto sentido, Bella. – ella rodó los ojos mientras decía esto.

–Sentido que dicen que todas las mujeres tenemos, pero yo jamás he adivinado el futuro. – comenté con los ojos abiertos de más por el asombroso hecho de que esta no fuese la primera vez en que ella acertaba en sus predicciones.

–Ahora sabes que no puedes escaparte de mí. – dijo con voz tétrica. Salió de los vestidores riendo a carcajadas luego de ver las caras de horror que Ángela y yo teníamos.

Un nuevo partido de volleyball nos esperaba. Aunque lamento aceptar que esta vez no pude escapar de los proyectiles de Jessica, quien alcanzó a golpearme tan fuerte la cabeza que todo se nubló por unos pocos segundos. Debo decir que el exagerado y alarmista de Edward casi corrió conmigo en brazos hasta la enfermería. Luego de que la enfermera me revisara y confirmara que todo estaba bien Edward insistió en llevarme a casa. Ya en el auto él se decidió a hablar.

–Y… ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Alec? – preguntó con un tono que pretendía ser indiferente, pero era claro que estaba celoso y muy interesado.

– ¿Quieres todos los detalles morbosos? – dije para molestarlo. Él me fulminó con la mirada, mientras solo me limité a soltar una risita.

–Esto no es divertido, Bella. – contestó ácidamente.

–Claro que lo es. Deberías ver tu cara, luces como todo un novio celoso. – apunté con una nueva risa.

–No estoy celoso. – susurró avergonzado.

–Y tampoco somos novios. – apoyé. Edward me miró con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer seguía molestándole el que señalara ese hecho.

– ¿Entonces vas a contarme?

– ¿Todos los detalles o quieres que lo resuma? Seguro que hay cosas que no quieres saber…

–Siempre quiero saber todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. –contestó viéndome intensamente, derritiéndome con su mirada. – Aunque si hay "detalles morbosos" desearía que no te adentraras mucho en ese tema. – reflexionó con voz contenida y la mandíbula apretada. Volví a reír de su expresión de ansiedad.

–Eres un tonto. Te tomaba el pelo cuando dije que había detalles morbosos. Lo cierto es que fue bastante agradable. Vimos una película y comimos.

– ¿Y dónde fueron? – inquirió cauteloso.

–Estuvimos toda la tarde en tu casa. – Edward me miró como si me hubiese vuelto loca. Sin embargo también había satisfacción en sus ojos, seguramente por saber que Alec y yo no estuvimos completamente solos.

– ¿En mi casa? ¿Con mis hermanos? ¿En serio, Bella? – Edward comenzó a reír histéricamente. Aunque calló abruptamente, seguro al recordar que Alice le omitió información, ya que lo escuche susurrar para sí mismo algo como: _"Cita en Port Ángeles. Vil mentirosa."_

– ¿Qué tiene de malo?

–Que ellos son las personas más locas que existen.

–También las más geniales. – rebatí con tono de reproche. Si bien los Cullen estaban locos de atar, no imaginaba lo deprimente que habría sido mi estadía en Forks sin ellos.

–Lo dices por que no te ha tocado vivir 17 años con ellos. – dijo burlón.

–Como sea. Lo cierto es que fue una tarde increíble con todos los chicos.

–Eso no suena como una cita.

–Y esto no suena a que te moleste genuinamente. – él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa enorme. Sí, ahora Edward estaba de mejor humor.

Al llegar a mi casa Edward detuvo el auto y se giró a verme con intensidad. Como siempre sucedía, me perdí viendo esos hipnotizantes ojos verde esmeralda.

–Bella. – comenzó titubeante, y casi podría jurar que se estaba sonrojando.

– ¿Si? – dije viéndolo atentamente.

– ¿Quieres… ser mi novia?


	25. Chapter 25

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que siguen la historia y la agregan a sus favoritos y como siempre a quienes dedican un minuto de su tiempo para dejar un review.

**Vero. Salvatore. Cullen**

**janalez**

**GilbbertaGrell**

**eddieIlove**

**lupita-jely-C**

**Jana Cullen**

**thequeenredforever**

**liney2104**

**Robmy**

**Y a quienes comentan como invitado.**

Ojala les guste y espero sus comentarios. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**Edward POV**

Nos encontrábamos Bella y yo en mi auto, camino a su casa hablando sobre su cita de ayer con Volturi. Me había molestado realmente al saber que aceptó salir con alguien más, ya que yo suponía que éramos novios. Pero claro que ella quería y se merecía una propuesta formal de mi parte. No podía creer que hubiesen pasado toda la tarde en mi casa, cuando yo pasé todo ese tiempo buscándolos en Port Ángeles luego de que Alice me dijera que era allá donde se daría la cita. En parte estaba feliz, al saber que no había pasado toda la tarde a solas con aquel chico, pero por otra parte estaba furioso por haber creído en la palabra de mi pequeña y embustera hermana. _Alice pagaría por eso, no sabía cuándo ni cómo, pero algún día. _Cuando llegamos a su casa detuve el auto, con una pregunta rogando por salir de mis labios.

–Bella. – titubeé, pero no por no estar seguro. Simplemente yo no era precisamente el más experimentado en esto, es más, yo nunca había tenido novia.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Quieres… ser mi novia? – propuse con toda la seguridad de que ella contestaría positivamente. Pero como siempre, Bella me sorprendía con cada una de sus acciones inesperadas.

–No. – contestó con firmeza. La miré con los ojos a punto de salírseme de las cuencas. Bella salió del auto y caminó en dirección a su casa. Seguí sus pasos.

–Espera, ¿qué? – inquirí confundido, tomándola del brazo y haciéndola voltear para poder verla a la cara.

–No quiero ser tu novia. – dijo con simplicidad.

–Pero… ¿Porque? Yo creí que tu…– tome mi cabello con ambas manos. ¿¡Qué era esto!? Se suponía que se había enfadado conmigo por no habérmele declarado "como era debido". Ahora mismo mi cabeza estaba tan revuelta.

–Que yo…– me incitó a seguir con un movimiento de su mano.

–Creí que tú querías que te pidiera que fueras mi novia. – Bella me miró con irritación.

–Ese es el problema. No quiero que me lo pidas.

–No te entiendo Bella, te molestaste cuando no me declaré. Así que imaginé que era eso lo que tú querías…

–Bien, si es eso lo que quiero. – la miré con desconcierto, se estaba contradiciendo. Bella se mordió el labio con nerviosismo y supongo que como forma de relajarse. Era un gesto tan sexy. Ok, debo concentrarme. Sacudí mi cabeza. Ella suspiró audiblemente antes de seguir.

–Si quiero que me lo pidas, pero no porque es lo que yo quiero. Quiero que me lo pidas porque es lo que tú quieres. – Al finalizar Bella me vio con vergüenza, supongo que imaginando que se veía tonta diciendo eso. Pero lo cierto es que para mí tenía sentido. Ella había dicho que las relaciones son un compromiso donde debes demostrar lo que estás dispuesto a ofrecer, así que asumo que espera que se lo pida porque de verdad me nace hacerlo, no solo por estar "Celoso". Sí, con comillas, porque no estoy celoso. Esto era una locura, no lo que ella había dicho, sino que pensara que no quería pedírselo. ¡Claro que quería que fuera mi novia! Había sido una estupidez de mi parte no hacerlo desde el inicio. Así habríamos aclarado todo y ahora no estaríamos en estas condiciones, o sea, Bella molesta conmigo… de nuevo. Era una suerte que Bella no fuera Rosalie y yo fuera Emmett, de ser así la cabeza de mi pobre hermano habría explotado a causa de la confusión. Me reí de mi pensamiento y mi hermosa castaña me miró con ira.

–Esto no es gracioso. Y si lo ves así será mejor que te vallas. – dijo furiosa entrando a la casa y cerrándome la puerta en las narices. Bien, me iría. Pero no porque me diera por vencido. Debía ir a hacer los arreglos para que se diera cuenta que se lo pedía porque era YO quien así lo quería.

.

**Bella POV**

Me encontraba dentro de mi casa, tirada en el sofá haciendo zapping sin ver realmente la televisión. Estaba sumamente irritada por la manera de Edward de "declararse". No esperaba algo tan… simple, viniendo de él. Siendo sincera una parte de mí había rogado por decir: sí. Sin embargo, mi parte orgullosa se acentuó y había ganado el debate. Tal vez había actuado un poco exagerada, pero no deseaba que lo hiciera por sentirse obligado.

Mi teléfono móvil vibró en la mesa de centro. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, pues nadie más se tomaba la molestia de marcar a mi número. Contesté con pereza, sin humor de escuchar las locuras que se le ocurrían.

– _¡Bella!_

–Alice.

– _¡Te amo! Ya sé que rechazaste a mi hermano cuando se te declaró. Se lo merecía por su falta de romanticismo._

–Estas exagerando.

–_Siempre dices eso. Bien, solo llamaba para decirte que ni pienses que Edward no seguirá intentándolo, puede ser tímido, pero también decidido. _– dijo orgullosa, justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta de mi casa.

–Lo siento Alice, pero debo colgar, alguien toca a la puerta.

–_Claro. Solo una última cosa Bella._

– ¿Que sucede? – inquirí con curiosidad.

–_Resiste Bella, resiste._

Colgó la llamada antes de poder preguntarle que quería decir con eso. Volvieron a tocar a la puerta y me encamine a abrirla. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta que no había nadie afuera. Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando me encontré con Edward corriendo por toda la calle con un hilo de cometa en sus manos. Emmett lo golpeaba con un látigo para hacerlo correr más rápido. Me mordí el labio inferior para no reír a causa de la escena.

– ¡Vamos Eddie, más rápido! – rezongaba Emmett, al fijarme en el cometa pude darme cuenta de las letras que contenía. _"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_ ahora entendía por qué Alice había dicho aquello. Era un gesto lindo, muy original. Pero era divertido verlo esforzarse. Cerré la puerta como si no hubiese visto nada, esperaba ver que más tenía bajo la manga. A los dos minutos tocaron de nuevo a mi puerta, esta vez me asomé con aun más paciencia por la ventana, donde pude ver que ahora iban en el Volvo, con un cartel enorme por fuera de la ventana trasera siendo sostenido por Edward mientras Emmett corría hacia la puerta del piloto. Fue graciosísimo verlos dar miles de vueltas con Edward cambiando de posición para que yo pudiese ver el cartel, donde un nuevo "¿_Te gustaría ser mi novia?_" se leía. Al final creo que se rindieron porque no los vi regresar. Decidí volver a recostarme en el sofá y ver la televisión, pero el teléfono de casa sonó ruidosamente, haciéndome posponer mis planes. Caminé hasta el aparato y levanté el auricular.

–Hola.

–_Hey Bells, soy yo. Llegaré un poco tarde esta noche, al parecer hay un grupo de vándalos en el pueblo y debemos encargarnos de eso._ – comunicó Charlie con tono serio. Sabía bien que no le gustaba dejarme tanto tiempo sola por las noches. Rodé los ojos, yo ya no era una niña y Forks no era exactamente un lugar peligroso.

–Está bien papá, ten cuidado.

–Siempre. – fue lo único que contestó antes de colgar.

Caminé hasta mi habitación y me lancé a la cama con todo y ropa, rápidamente sentí mis ojos cerrarse. Aunque mi escasa suerte no estaba en la labor de ayudarme, porque escuché ruidos en mi ventana. Medio adormilada espié un poco para ver si era uno de los vándalos de los que Charlie habló. Solo vi una pequeña piedrita impactar con el cristal de mi ventana cerrada. Y de repente, sucedió.

.

**Edward POV.**

– ¿Puedes repetirme porque te hice caso? – le pregunté con irritación y escepticismo al idiota que tenía por hermano.

–Porque estas desesperado y soy el único que puede ayudarte. Ahora corre y no me repliques discípulo. – dijo golpeándome fuertemente en el trasero con su estúpido látigo. Había cometido el terrible error de confiarle a Emmett mis intenciones para con Bella. Así que él se ofreció voluntario para ayudarme a declararme ingeniosamente. Ahora mismo me encontraba corriendo como un idiota mientras aprovechaba el viento de Forks para hacer volar una cometa donde le pedía a Bella que fuese mi novia. Emmett corrió a tocar su puerta, nada pasó, así que tocó de nuevo y esta vez corrió hacia mí. Una aburrida Bella abrió la puerta, cambiando luego su expresión a una de sorpresa. Casi podía verla aguantando la risa al verme correr de un lado a otro con Emmett golpeándome.

– ¡Vamos Eddie, más rápido! – Bramó Emmett con su irritante voz. Bella cerró la puerta como si no hubiese visto nada. Así que Emmett y yo paramos abruptamente.

–Bueno, eso no salió como esperaba. – Se rascó la nuca. – Suerte que tengo un plan B. – afirmó sonriente.

–No pienso seguir corriendo Emmett. – le dije apoyándome en mis rodillas, entrecortado, por lo agitado que estaba.

–No tendrás que correr, solo sube al auto– ordenó. Lo seguí con poca convicción y el me ofreció un enorme cartel. _¿De dónde demonios lo sacó?_

–Solo sostenlo firmemente Eddie. – Emmett corrió nuevamente hacia la puerta de casa de Bella, regresando en unos segundos. Subió al lado del piloto y arrancó el auto. Vi a Bella asomarse por la ventana y pude ver la diversión en sus ojos durante todas las vueltas que dimos, pero, sin salir.

–Creo que deberíamos irnos Emmett. – comenté prácticamente derrotado. Al menos por el momento, porque esto no terminaría aquí.

– ¿Estás dándote por vencido chico? – inquirió como un tono serio. Me sentí como un soldado siendo reprendido por su superior.

–No, pero solo estamos haciendo el ridículo. – él rodó los ojos y nos llevó hasta casa, donde Alice nos recibió con una sonrisa enorme.

– ¿Alguna buena noticia? – preguntó animada.

–Solo descubrimos que Bellita es bastante insensible– dijo Emmett con un puchero. – no quiso salir y responderle a Eddie.

–No te desanimes Edward, veras que todo terminará estupendamente. – señaló segura.

–Como sea, voy a mi habitación. – les informé. Subí y me recosté en mi cama, quedándome dormido casi de inmediato, la larga corrida me dejó exhausto.

.

–Eddie, Eddie. – escuché la molesta voz de mi hermano llamarme.

– ¿Qué quieres ahora Emmett? – murmuré con la almohada sobre mi cabeza, mientras el volteaba el colchón haciéndome caer de trasero al suelo. Le dediqué una mirada de odio.

–Tengo un nuevo plan. Y Alice y Jazz nos ayudarán. – declaró con emoción. Bueno, esto sonaba mejor. Alice tenía más creatividad que Emmett y Jasper era más sensato que ellos dos juntos.

– ¿De qué se trata? – inquirí curioso. Él me sonrió con malicia y temí por lo que pudiera pasar.

.

Nos encontrábamos bajo la ventana que daba a la habitación de Bella, listos para empezar con el "plan maestro de Emmett" quien comenzó a lanzar piedras al cristal de la ventana. Sin embargo, ninguna respuesta. Era una suerte que el jefe Swan no estuviese esta noche en casa. ¿Que como lo sabía? Al parecer mi opinión sobre lo sensato que podía llegar a ser Jasper erra errónea, entre él y mi hermana habían pasado la mayor parte de la tarde-noche bombardeando con pistolas de pintura la casa de Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton y Lauren Mallory. Claro, sin olvidar que habían "tomado prestadas" las copas de las llantas de algunos autos que se encontraban en su camino. Aunque para mí, robar era un nombre más adecuado a lo que hacían. Así que de la comisaría habían mandado a la mayoría de la gente que tenían para encargarse del asunto.

– ¿Por qué se supone que a mí me toca esta parte? – pregunté inseguro de la razón por la que seguía confiando en que esto saldría bien.

–Por tu falta de talento querido Eddie. – insinuó arrogante. Rodé los ojos, porque sinceramente yo dudaba que mi "poco talento", fuera menor que el suyo.

–Además, Alice dijo que esto es lo que debíamos hacer si queríamos que las cosas salieran bien. – informó con un encogimiento de hombros. Bueno, había aprendido con el paso de los años a no apostar nunca contra Alice. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero esa pequeña malvada siempre se salía con la suya.

Emmett siguió lanzando piedras contra el cristal, hasta que me hizo una seña para comenzar con el plan. Uno que básicamente contaba con el estúpido y enorme cartel que usamos por la tarde, colgado de la rama de un árbol, conmigo tocando un desafinado violín mientras Emmett "cantaba". Si es que se le podía llamar así a lo que hacía. El chico entonaba notas que solo los perros podrían alcanzar.

Alcancé a ver a una adormilada Bella asomarse por la ventana. De repente abrió los ojos en demasía, obviamente sorprendiéndose por el bochornoso espectáculo que mi gigantesco hermano y yo estábamos dando. La vi alejarse de la ventana, tal vez harta de mi insistencia.

–Emmett, creo que ya fue demasiado para Bella por un día. Deberíamos irnos. – dije con decepción. Simplemente desearía haber tenido el valor de proponérselo antes y con más ingenio. Emmett pareció no haber escuchado lo que le dije o quizás simplemente decidió ignorarme para seguir con su tortura. De pronto sentí un cálido y fuerte golpe en el centro de mi pecho. Por un par de segundos no comprendí que sucedía hasta que me di cuenta que me encontraba tirado, de espaldas al césped del jardín de Bella con ella sobre mí.

– ¿Si digo que sí podrían callarse? Prometo que mis oídos no soportaran mucho más. – señaló con el ceño fruncido. La miré con asombro por un corto instante, solo dejando de ver esos hermosos orbes chocolate para dirigirle una mirada a Emmett, quien al parecer aún no se enteraba que Bella ya había dejado la ventana.

–Lamento mucho el sufrimiento por el que has pasado. Lo juro, Esme tiene una voz privilegiada, claramente Emmett no es el heredero de su talento. – comuniqué con falso gesto de decepción. Ella soltó una risita, haciendo temblar su cuerpo con el mío.

–Entonces… ¿es tan terrible que prefieres aceptarme antes que disfrutar de la serenata? Sé que canta horrible pero, no estas obligada a aceptar a alguien tan latoso como yo. – bromeé. Ella frunció el ceño, claramente sin encontrar lo gracioso.

–No eres latoso. Todo lo que hiciste fue muy adorable. – sonreí a pesar de que un hombre no quiere ser catalogado "adorable". – aunque sería grandioso si él pudiese callarse. – confesó con los ojos agrandados. Un claro gesto de fastidio. Esta vez fue mi turno de reír.

–Bella, lamento lo de esta tarde. Fue frío y no quise eso. ¿Tú quieres…?

–Shh… no digas nada. – susurró acercándose a mí y besándome dulcemente. Un beso lento pero intenso. Era genial sentir los labios de Bella sobre los míos, suaves, dulces y gloriosos. Se separó y me sonrió encantadoramente, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

–Si quiero ser tu novia.

– ¿En serio? Porque yo solo iba a preguntarte si querías que te recogiera mañana. – la piqué sonriendo arrogante. Ella me golpeó el brazo juguetonamente.

– ¿Ah sí? El cartel no es muy sutil que digamos y puesto que soy la única chica que vive en esta calle es obvio para quien es el mensaje. A menos claro que sientas atracción por el señor Johnson, un viejo de 50, calvo y con panza. – arrugué la nariz en señal de asco.

–Bien, solo para que conste. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

–Solo para que conste. – repitió rodando los ojos. – Sí, sí quiero ser tu novia. – respondió con una sonrisa, una que correspondí antes de volver a atrapar sus labios con los míos.


End file.
